Adams Return
by adamswomen
Summary: Adamreturns to Virginia City after a failed marriage and learns there is a new family that has settled in town: can Adam ever find a lasting and loving relationship?
1. Chapter 1

There had been much progress made in the west, the big cities were booming in oil industries, petroleum companies were every where, and cars were now being fuelled by gas engines, although not every one in the out lining big cities had them, and not every one in the cities had cars, there were also other means of transportation, passenger trains, made the stage couch obsolete, the first phone call was made in 1876, and from there it was a way of communication for most, the phonograph that was invented in 1877 had made it easy to listen to wonderful music on record, and the first electric light pole had been strung and light bulb lit in 1889, making the kerosene lamps out of use for quite a while by now, and the Radio was now invented in 1899 which brought all the latest news to everyone from across the sea to the State, there had also been a way invented to have hot and cold running water coming into the homes and businesses, and this was every where by now, as well as most every one by now had a room that changed from a water closet to the name of-**Bathroom-** as well as fashion in clothing had changed drastically by now from 1908-1914, the hem lines had risen to just below the knee, or just above the ankle for the older women, and the neck lines went from the full neck to the V neck line, from 1914- 1920, the corsets that literally changed a women's figure and sizes of her breasts to sizes smaller, were replaced with Bra's and girdles were worn only if a Lady chose to other wise were replaced by a garter belt to hold up her nylon stockings, the pantaloons were replaced by panties, within these few years women were also starting to wear jeans fit to their shape and shirts that they left open to the top of their breasts, just enough to show a bit of cleavage, you might say they were liberating them selves,

With in this time period, the first traffic light was put up in Sacramento, California

Note: I have gotten all of my research and facts from about the manufacturing of the vehicles and other new inventions over the years, including the clothing that was worn,

I am basing my story in time ahead for the Cartwrights, as things have been invented to make every ones lives easier,

CHAPTER ONE

It had been 15 years since Adam Cartwright had been home to Virginia City and the Ponderosa, after leaving for Sacramento to start his new business in architecture, with his new wife, Adam had decided that the city life was going crazy and with his marriage not being what he called a special bond and partnership He once had, He felt trapped and empty, He was going to go back to the

place that had grown up in and had so many good memories, and his family was there,

Adam kept in touch with his father and Brother's by letter and a few time's Hoss and Joe would come to Sacramento on business for their Father and they would stay at Adam and Eleen's place, but it wasn't that often, it was usually San Francisco that they went to,

Adam had been told that his father was very frail and couldn't get around much as he used to and longed many times for his eldest son to come home, Hoss and Joe were both married with families of their own, and living on the land that was promised to them when that time came, they had pretty well taken over the daily operation of the Ranch and it was a big job for just the two of them,

CHAPTER TWO

Adam had sent a telegram to Virginia City to let his Family know that He would be arriving on the 3:00 P.M. train the next day, Ben, Hoss, and his family, Joe and his family, were all there to meet the train when it got in,

When Adam saw all the Family through the window on the train as it pulled into the station, He knew he was home, When He got off the train all of his family including his nieces and nephews came up to him, jumped in his arm's, his Brother's were more than happy to see him and hugged him, now maybe some of the work load on the Ponderosa would be shared, if that was Adam's intentions, Now it was Pa's turn to great his son, and a greeting it was, He couldn't quit hugging him and letting him know how much he missed him,

A tear came to Adam's eye's as he saw how frail his Father really was , and how he has aged over the years, at this point he knew he had made the right decision to come back to Virginia City and be with his Father and Brother's, at the same time it might help him to bare the hurt that he had just left in Sacrament by deciding to

leave his marriage and his two children that he had fathered from it, he knew that the constant fighting with his wife wasn't going to help his children any,

After Adam and his family were finished with their greetings to each other it was time to start out to the Ponderosa, Adam was lead to Pa's "**CAR" **not horse and buggy, Adam was quite shocked that the big city had come to Virginia City, He

never figured his father would fall for the big City stuff, to top it off his Brother's also had their own car's,

Adam shook his head and gave everyone one of his little side smiles and got into the car with his father, at that moment Joe said to Adam,

"You know Adam, you just could have phoned one of us to let us know you were coming, we do have those to ya know"

Adam replied, "You have got ta be kidden me"

Pa just smiled at his eldest son and they drove away heading for home,

As they drove through town, Adam noticed quite a few new business that had come to town, one in particular that Pa pointed out to him was just at the edge of town,

"Adam, this is owned by a Lady who came to town about 5 years ago with her 5 children, she just came out west from Utah to start a new life with her children after an abusive Husband nearly put her in her grave, He apparently brock down her self esteem, self worthingness, trust, and everything else she stood for, She worked very hard to get this little business going, it's a little Tea House and a gift shop together, and she makes everything on both sides, she is very talented Lady, and very pretty also, she is very respected all over this town and territory, a very friendly person with a wonderful personality, and quite a different personality"

"Ah, what kind of different personalty do you mean Pa?

"Oh, a spur of the moment reaction kind of personality I guess son, you will find out soon enough I imagine, she lives in the house right next to the Tea House, Virginia City gave it to her when they found out about all that she had gone through, our family has more or less taken her and the children as one of our own since the day they arrived"

"Well Pa. She must be really be some kind of Women"

"That she is son, that she is"

CHAPTER THREE

Ben and Adam arrived at the Ranch House, Hop-Sing came out to great Adam and welcome him home, they all went inside and Adam looked around for quite awhile, A few things had changed, a few things like, such as a telephone, a phonograph, Radio, He started to smile and said-

"It's good to be home"

"It's good to have you home son, why don't you go up and put your things in your room, it's the same as you left it, it will give you a chance to rest up for awhile, Hop-Sing will have Dinner on the table at 7:00, I must admit I need a little nap also, not as young as I used to be"

Adam went up the stairs into his room, looked around and saw his guitar on his bed, the picture of his Mother on his side table, tears came to his eye's as memories started coming back to him of the good times he and his father and Brother's had spent in this house and on this Ranch, all the pranks they pulled all the wonderful music he played on his guitar, all the parties they had, had at the house, He had hopes that may be there was still time left to rebuild some new memories with them, he started to strum a few chords on his guitar before he put his things away, then he lay down on his bed and fell asleep,

"Adam, "Adam, "Son, wake up, Dinner is on the table, your Brothers and their families are here for Dinner with us also"

"Oh, sorry Pa, I must have fallen asleep, what time is it?

"After 7:00,

"Wow, I guess I really did fall asleep"

"You were tired, you needed the sleep son, come on, let's go down to Dinner now"

Hop-Sing started bringing the dishes of food out to the table as Adam and Ben entered the Dinning room,

"Miser Adam-so good to see you home-now family complete again-you eat now-get cold"

"Thank you Hop-Sing, It feels good to be back, I think"

"A lot has changed around here Adam, it has been 15 years since you have been gone, lot's of things change, said Joe, Pa thought none of us would find the right woman and move out, now look at all of us, He's got triple the kid's at his Dinning room table now"

"Yes, Yes I guess I have, but it's a good triple the kid's, I know you are always going home to your own home's, not that I don't love each and every one of you as my

own, I love my Daughters and my Grandchildren have brought me great joy, however, I don't think I could handle all of you again"

"Haha, everyone had a good chuckle over that, as Adam sat there listening to his Brothers and their father talking about their families and ate their Dinner, all the while wondering why they haven't talked about his family, or maybe they were just waiting for him to start talking about them and what went wrong enough to bring him back to Virginia City,

Everyone finished their Dinner and went into the living room to visit each other for awhile, Adam wanted to catch up on the Ranch business and their lives of his Brothers they talked about Virginia City and how it had changed, and all the new businesses that were there, new lumber company which were good for the Ponderosa, because they had the contract for the Ponderosa Pines, then came the Lady that owned the Tea House and the Gift Shop at the edge of town,

"Oh yes, said Adam, Pa pointed out that little business to me"

Hoss asked, "Did Pa tell you all about that Lady that owns that little Tea House and Gift Shop?

"He told me a little bit, where She came from 5 years ago, and why, and she has 5 children"

"Well the younest is 10 now, Hoss said, but she remarkable how she raised all those younans by herself and still started her little business up in Virginia City and made it into what it is today, She's quite the gal Adam, I've never seen any women like her" Hosses wife Anna said the same thing-

"She is remarkable, and a very Dear Friend"

"Ya, and quite the looker also" said Joe With a slap on the arm from Jodi

"Yes, she is very pretty, and also a very Dear friend to all of us" said Jodi

"Yes, like I told you Adam, we took her in as ours, and her children" said Pa

"What is this remarkable Ladies name? Asked Adam, with a sly smile

"Oh yes, said Pa, we never have said her name , It's Joahana {Jo-Hana} Rimby"

"Joahana, that's a beautiful and different name" said Adam

"Well, she is a beautiful and diferent Lady" said Pa, with a smile directed at Adam

"Yes, I seem to remember you saying some thing about that when we passed her store and house today, so when do I get to meet this beautiful and different and remarkable Joahana?

"We need to go into town by the end of the week to get supplies, Hop-Sing has been reminding me for two weeks now, so I have to get it done, so we can stop in there then"

"Joahana won't be back from Reno until the end of the week anyway" said Anna

"Oh perfect timing then" said Pa

"Sounds good" replied Adam

Hoss and Joe had to get their sleeping children home and would probably see Adam tomorrow, Goodbye's were said, and now Adam and his father had time to their selves to talk about what happened between Adam and his wife in Sacramento,

CHAPTER FOUR

Pa started the conversation by asking Adam what did happen between him and Eleen, Adam answered by saying-

"I don't know Pa, I guess we just fell out of love along the way, the past 5 years it seems like we have just been existing together because of the children, the last thing I wanted to do was to get my children involved with any of this, I started staying later at the office, taking on more clients, just so I didn't have to go home to Eleen, because all we did was either fight or just ignore each other, until I couldn't take any more, she stopped sleeping in my bed 5 years ago, at first I thought she was having an affair, I guess I was hopping she was, it would make it easier for me, how ever, I found out she wasn't, Pa, I'm just not that kind of man to be treated like that and in return treat a women like that, it was tearing me up inside and I was very

unhappy and so was she, so I decided to close up the business and talked to my children and signed everything over to Eleen, I told her to go to our Lawyer and file

papers and I would sign them when they were ready, and I would continue to support my children, and I needed to see them in the summer and at Christmas time, so that's my story Pa,

I knew I needed to leave Sacramento in order to try to start a new life and also knew I needed to come back to my father and try to regain some of the relationship that I once had with you and my Brother's"

"Adam, you never lost that relationship with your family, you were just absent for a long period of time, you have a lot to catch up on son, you will have plenty of time for that, we are all here to support you on any decisions you need to make as far as Eleen and the children are concerned"

"Pa, my decisions have been made as far as Eleen and the children are concerend , I just told you what they were, she agreed to every thing, and thank you for supporting me on this, it means a lot to me right now"

"I'm always here for you son"

And with that, both Adam and Pa agreed that it was late and it had been a long day, both were very tired and needed to go to bed for the night and get a good nights sleep, both father and son walked up the stairs together and said their goodnights,

Adam closed his door and layed down on his bed, even though he was very tired he laid awake and started thinking about the past 15 years, that he had been away, and especially how he could have handled every thing differently, maybe he should have tried not working so many hours and been home with his wife more and children, maybe his marriage wouldn't have fallen apart, Adam was blaming him self for every thing that went wrong and realized that he tried his best to do the right thing for his family and did all he could for his marriage, however it seemed like Eleen just didn't want it to work out,

Adam fell asleep,

CHAPTER FIVE

"Good morning, Pa said as Adam came down the stairs, did you have a good sleep?

"Yes, after I finally cleared my mind of guilt and putting all the blame on myself for my failed marriage and a few other things"

"Adam, it is never one persons foult, you both have to be in agreement son, I hope you have cleared your mind of all of this now and try to make a new life for yourself out here now"

"Yes I have, and I can't wait until Friday to meet this Joahana that all of you are talking so highly about"

"Son, id she were here and not in Reno, you would meet her today"

*******Friday Morning******

"Well Pa, after breakfast are we going into town and get those supplies for Hop-Sing, He is getting kind of cranky"

"Yes, I know, He threatened to with hold breakfast this morning"

"Well now, wwe can't have that happen can we, speaking of town, I am looking forward to meeting this mysterious beautiful Tea House and Gift Shop owner I keep hearing so much about, Hop-Sing just said something about her, and ah, so did a young lad that came to pick some supplies for the mill, in fact, he said he hopes I will meet her very soon, I found that very intringing, you might say"

"Oh, well that young lad, was most likely one of her son's, I think today would be a wonderful day to pay her a visit"

After breakfast Pa and Adam drove into town, Pa had to do some business at the Bank and Adam had to go to the Post Office to mail letters to his children, he was missing them very much, Adam met his father at the Bank anf they walked over to the Tea House,

As Pa and Adam walked towards the Tea House, Adam mentioned that he was looking forward to meeting this wonderful Lady that his family was talking about, Pa told him-

"Yes son, your in for a wonderful treat, Joahana is a remarkable women, and then some, she just isn't like any other women I have ever known, she is very courageous and yet sings like a nightingale and plays piano like a piano concertise, and a mother to her children as well as a very Dear friend, come on let's go inside and I will introduce you to her, you can see for yourself what I am talking about"

As the two men walked inside the Tea House they both looked around and Pa couldn't see Joahana right away, He hwever did see Raeann, her youngest Daughter, she came out from the back and greeted them with a -

"Hi Mr. Cartwright" Pa gave her a big hug and he introduced Adam to her, Adam shook her hand and said-

"Hello,

"Hi, would you both like a coffee?

"Yes Please Raeann, where is your mama?

"Oh she is in the back, would you like me to go get her? And with that came a big-

**"Ahhhhhhh" **From the back of the shop, and a voice saying-

**"Yellow bird got loose, every one FREEZE"**

A tiny yellow bird came flying out the gift shop and into the Tea House and right after it came the Lady that let out the yell and informed everyone to freeze as she jumped over the gate that was seperating the gift shop from the Tea House as Joahana had her little minature poodle in the gift shop as she came over the gate she had to raise her skirt just above her knee and her other leg as well and all the time, Adam was watching, she ran over to the corner where she knew the bird had gone that had lot's of plant's, right next to the table where Ben and Adam were sitting

When Joahana arrived at the table she grabbed a chair from it and noticed Ben, said Hello to him, gazed at Adam, not knowing who he was, however, noticed his eye's but didn't have time to stop and talk she had to get yellowbird, she got up on the chair and had to reach up high in the tangled plants to get him out, as she reached high up into them, Adam was watching her every move, she had on a white blouse with short sleeves that hung open, and under it was another top with very thin straps that came just above her breasts, and they were very noticable, to Adam anyway, any one else most likely wouldn't mhave noticed them, Adam noticed that her blouse rose up just past her waist line exposing some of the middle of her waist line, again, only Adam would have noticed that, and her skirt came up just past her knees, as she stretched up to get her bird, Adam couldn't take his eye's off her, and he liked everything he saw, Ben noticed his son's eyes directed at Joahana and smiled to himself and thought to himself, "Adam is going to be just fine" Joahana started whisteling at her bird to get him settled down, the whole place went silent, it sounded so pretty, Adam was very **impressed** now , she finally cought him and started back down from the chair, Ben got up and took her hand and helped her down from the chair, she thanked him and told him she would be right back to visit him and meet that handsome gentleman with him, again looking right in his eyes and locking there, she caught herself and went to put her bird back once again going over the gate and lifting her skirt up over her knees to get over the gate, and Adam's eyes still focused on her every move,

"Well son, what do you think of Joahana so fare? Adam,

"Huh, Oh, sorry Pa, It seems like she is everything you told me about her and then some, she sure is beautiful, it's a beauty that is undescribable"

"Yes, I noticed you noticed"

Joahana came back across the gate again and headed for their table stopping to pick up the coffee pot, she then arrived at their table and asked Ben if he wanted another cup as well as the handsome gentleman sitting next to him, Ben started to introduce Adam to Joahana, Adam stood up and took her hand and ever so gently kissed it with a-

"It is finally a very nice pleasure to meet you"

"Finally meet me" replied Joahana

"Yes, I have been hearing about this wonderful Lady who own's the Tea House and Gift Shop at the edge of town, and I have to agree to that"

"Well, you Cartwright men sure know how to please a Lady"

"Won't you sit down with us for awhile? Adam moved over to the next chair so that Joahana could be between him and Ben, but not to far over, He wanted to be as close as he could be to this new Lady he had just met and liked very much, Ben told Adam that-

"This Lady sitting with us can play the piano like you have never heard before, and sing like an Angel, we have never heard a voice like Joahana's before, Adam, it's really quite amazing" Joahana was sitting back in her chair when she said-

"I really don't deserve that kind of praise Ben, I am not that amazing, I am just a working girl and Mother, trying to run a business, and have a few talents like a lot of other people have"

"Well Joahana, you can go on thinking that if you want to, how ever, all of our family and all of Virginia City happens to think that you are and amazing Lady" said Ben

Adam couldn't take his eyes off Joahana for a moment, he was very infatuated by her, her face, her body, her voice, the way she walked, there wasn't anything he didn't like about this Lady, even her hair was as golden as a field of wheat on a sunny day, and her eyes were as blue as the deep blue sea,

Ben had asked Joahana and the children to come out to the Ponderosa this evening for Dinner, Adam added-

"Yes, why don't you, it would give us a chance to get to know each other better, after all, I'm going to be staying here now and I could use new friends, or maybe, close friends" Adam had a very sexy smile for her, and she for him,

"Oh, I think I would really love that Ben, and Adam"

"Wonderful, about 7:00 then" said Ben

"Ok 7:00 it is, I'm looking forward to it"

As Joahana stood up, Adam stood up also by taking her left hand to assist her, he placed his right hand on her parochially bare skin where her blouse had rose up as she stood , a shiver ran down her spine at his touch, Adam had also felt something inside him self and it was a good feeling, and almost started his manhood going, he stopped himself, he told himself-"You just met her, give it time"

"We will see you at Dinner then" Adam replied

"Yes, you will" As Joahana gave Adam her warm smile, and Ben and Adam left the Tea House,

CHAPTER SIX

Joahana was very excited about out to the Ponderosa for Dinner this evening, she felt a need to be near Adam a bit more than just and hour as it was today,

The Tea House wasn't busy this afternoon so Joahana decided to close it early, she wanted to go home and pick out the dress to wear tonight, it was a special night, she told Raeann and Steven that they were going out to the Cartwrights tonight for Dinner and to wear something nice and be on their best behaviour,

Joahana picked out her favourite red dress, she knew Adam would like it, the bottom part was full and came down just below her knees, and the top bodice came right under her breast, and the top came just above her breasts with the neckline from shoulder-shoulder, with open frilled sleeves that came down to her elbows,

"It looks beautiful on you mama, said Raeann, Adam will really love it"

"Why would I care if Adam likes it or not?

"Ya, ok mama"

"Ok now, you and your Brother get ready, let's go, said Joahana, who was really hoping that Adam would like the dress and please him, let's go children, get in the car, we don't want to be late"

On the way to the Ponderosa Joahana and the children were singing and enjoying their drive in the country, arriving at the Ponderosa,Ben and Adam came out to meet Joahana and the children, they knew it was them because of the beautiful singing up to the house, Ben told Adam-

"I told you she sang like an Angel"

"Yes, you did Pa, I had no Idea it was a dozen angels" as Adam said with that wonderful smile of love on his face,

Adam went over to help Joahana out of her car, he took her hand and she stepped out and Adam saw her beautiful legs and low cut dress in front and back, his heart started beating faster and he knew that there was something deffenately going to happen between them,

"You are looking very lovely this evening Joahana"

"Thank you Adam, and you are very handsome this evening"

"Shall we go inside? As Adam took her arm in his they walked into the house together, Ben and the children followed, Raeann whispered to Ben-

"Doe's Adam like mama's dress?

Ben had little smile on his face ands told Raeann that he was almost certain that he did, she seemed pleased about that, upon arriving in the living room, Ben had suggested that they have a glass of wine before Dinner is served and the children went into the kitchen to help Hop-Sing, he had loved it when the children came over,

"I'm impressed, Hop-Sing doesn't like anyone in his kitchen" said Adam

"Oh, not these two, Hop-Sing let's them hel;p, he even let's Joahana make desserts"

"Oh really" said Adam

"He loves Joahana" said Ben

Everyone sat down in the living room, Adam made sure he sat right next to Joahana on one side of the chesterfield, he put his arm on the back of the chesterfield at the back of her, he really wanted to put his arm around her, however, he really didn't know how she really felt about him by now, they had only known each other not even more than a whole 12 hours yet, however he saw her once and he knew there was something there, Joahana looked around the room and noticed some thing new since she had been there,

"Ben, you have a piano"

"Yes, it was given to me by a Dear friend that was moving away, I knew you loved playing the piano, and you are out here quite a bit, so I excepted it, after Dinner maybe we could get you and Adam to play a few songs for all of us, and hear your beautiful voice"

"Adam, do you play the piano as well?

"No, No, I ah, try to put out a few tunes on my guitar"

"Don't let him foul you Joahana, He is very good at what he doe's and picks up the tune to any song in minutes"

"Well, thanks Pa, Joahana, maybe we can both start some thing up after Dinner, ah, music, that is," He looked at Joahana and her at him both with passionate smiles on their faces, which were very inviting to both of them,

"That would be wonderful Adam, I love music, both playing and singing"

"Yes, I've been told"

Joahana looked at Ben and asked-"What do you mean by all of us, is there more coming?

"Yes, there is, We invited all your children and their families over for Dinner this evening as well, Adam hasn't met them yet and thought this might be a good time for them to meet each other, although, I believe he did meet one of your son's this morning here, must have been Rusty, he came to get some things for the mill"

"Oh, how wonderful Ben, I acually haven't seen them for awhile, they have all been busy doing their own thing I guess, and I have been gone all week"

"I have been keeping the boy's pretty busy with the new contract I have, they are good boy's Joahana, you can be very proud of them, and Shyann also, She is taking life in the country very well"

"Thank you Ben, I tried my best"

Just then there came a knock on the door, Ben got up and answered it, it was Joahana's children, Shyann was 19, and her children, Leah, 1, Liam, 3, and her Husband Brent, then Rusty, who was engajed, He was 17, his fiancee, Mary Lou, 16, then David, 15, He lived with Rusty, and still attended school at his last year to get his high school diploma, but only in the mornings, and worked on the Ponderosa the rest of the day, Ben greated them all and introdused them all to Adam, Adam got up to shake their hands and they were all impressed with him especially that he was sitting very close to their mama, Shyann's children came running over and gave her a big hug and kiss, they were very happy to see her, now the room was surly getting livened up,

Everyone got up and headed for the Dinning room table, Adam seated Joahana by him, and the others all found their seats, Hop-Sing brought plates of food out and said-

"You all eat-it get cold-eat now"

Shyann said grace and everyone started to dish up, Joahana's oldest children started asking Adam all sorts of questions, like-

"How long are you going to be here" asked Shyann

"Well, I am here to stay now, I believe I have a new interest here, however, I have yet to find out" He looked out the corner of his eye at Joahana with a smile, she of course seen this and quickly looked away with a shiver up her spine and thought to herself, "He really doe's like me"

Shyann replied, I sure hope you find out fast about that new interest" Looking at her mama and smiling

"I'm certain I will, I missed my family also, I needed to come home, it was time, a lot has changed here since I left, surprised to see that big city had come to Virginia City, I almost fell over when I saw Pa taking me to a car instead of the buggy"

Dinner was over now and Ben suggested that everyone go out side and get some fresh air, the children were already out there and playing a game of Hop-Scotch, as soon as they saw Joahana coming out side they all rushed over to her and grabbed her arm's,

"Come on mama, you have to play Hop-Scotch with us, it's a lot more fun when you play with us" Adam was shocked, He looked at Pa,

"I told you son, a spur of the moment kind of Lady"

Joahana went with them and started the game, everyone stopped and watched the game, Raeann and Steven were playing and edging her on,Joahana told them-

"If I win this, you have to work for me for a week"

She threw the rock in a square as she started to hop from square to square she had to slightly raise her dress to a bit above her knee's, Adam was watching the whole thing, her every move, she was having so much fun, and her laugh was like her singing, undescribable, every one was cheering her on and Adam was just amazed at her, especially what happened next, off came her shoe's, one-by-one,**flying** in the **air** right at Adam, he caught them as they came at him, Ben didn't know how to react, it was a first for him, but not out of her character, Shyann just said-

"Mama, your **crazy**, you will hurt your feet"

Joahana just kept playing the game until finally it was over, she won, but made it look like her children won, she went over to Adam, he gave her, her shoe's back, and said-

"You ah, better put these back on those beautiful feet before they get hurt" With one of his loving smiles

She hung onto Adam's arm and put them back on, Adam took her over to the rose garden where there was a bench, they sat down, Adam drew Joahana closer to him, He started telling her that he was impressed how she was playing with the children and what a wonderful Mother she seemed to be, to have done that on her own,

"You are quite an amazing women Joahana Rimby, you ah, look very lovely in that dress this evening also, and most lovely when you were jumping from square-square" Adam had a lustful smile on his face, and Joahana just smiled and looked side ways-

"Well, I am certainly happy that you approve of every thing Adam"

"Og yes, I very much approve, lovely Lady, in fact, I'm beginning to love every thing about you Joahana, He began to run his fingers down the side of her face and rested her chin in his palm of his hand and brought her face closer to his and asked- Any objections?

"None at all" Joahana replied

Adam gave her an ever so gentle kiss on her lips, he drew her body close to his, she put her arm's around his neck and his arm's were on here bare back where her dress line came, he gently introduced his tongue into her mouth and she readily excepted the warm passionate kiss that she had longed for, it lasted for about a minute and neither wanted it to end, she never experienced anything like it before, it was amazing what this wonderful man had just done to her, Adam knew that she had been quite taken back by it from the look on her face,

"Are you alright?

"Oh yes, I am very much alright Adam, I just never knew that there were men like you left in this world, not to mention any who kissed like that"

"Well, I am happy that you approve of every thing"

"Yes, I do, very much Adam, I think there is some thing that you should know about me before this goes's to much farther, or as far as I think it is going"

"Oh, what's that?

"Adam, has your family told you any thing about me medically?

"No, I don't believe so"

"No, I don't imagine they would, they would leave that up to me, I have condition that is called Multiple schulrosis, it effects my nerves from my brain and when it acts up all sorts of things can start happening to me, most of the time my legs start to hurt very badly and I get cramps and they go weak or go numb on me, or my arms, it's a very unpredictable decease, I feel great today, tomorrow I might not be able to get out of bed, I take medications for it and it helps control most of it, I have to go to Reno every 3 months to see my Specialist, it also comes with bad headaches at times and the only way I can get rid of it is go in a darkened room and lay down until it goes away ,so, now that you know all of this, do you still want to continue with this?

"How long have you had this Joahana?

"About 19 years, I have had 5 children through it all, I can't say I had an easy time of it, but when they put them in my arms, it was all worth it"

"I have a hard time believing that any man could treat you so badly as you were treated, especially the father of your children" Adam replied as He stroked her long beautiful golden hair,

"Adam, you didn't answer me, now that you know, do you still want to continue with where I think this is going?

"Just try to get rid of me Joahana Rimby" As he took her in his to his lips and again gave her that passionate kiss, neither one wanted it to end, when it did, Adam looked into her eyes and told her-

"Joahana, I love you so very, very much, and I want to take care of you for the rest of our lives together"

"Adam, I love you so much for saying this, and wanting to do this, and I want it to, however, maybe we should just continue the way we for a time and that way you can see first hand just what I go through when I have my MS attacks and my headaches, that some times go with it, Adam, I just feel a lot better if you knew ever thing you were getting into before we really commit to each other"

"Are you finished now? Replied Adam, as he gave her a wonderful big passionate smile, Joahana, I told you I love you and I want to spend the rest of our lives together and take care of you, now, what do you think I meant by that? However, yes, we will continue seeing each other on a regular basis and then some, he gave her a kiss on the cheek now, we should go inside and join every one else and you can start showing me some of those talents of yours by playing and singing for me"

As they entered the house every one was talking and having a good time, they were happy to see Adam and Joahana and especially the looks on their faces for each other, Adam looked at every one and said-

"Who would besides me, like to hear this lovely Lady play some music and sing?

Ben answered, "What a wonderful Idea to end an evening"

Joahana agreed and went to the Piano and started playing "Amazing Grace" and started singing along with it, the whole room went quiet, Adam sat in a chair beside the piano, he was amazed at her and loved every bit of it, Joahan's children joined in on the third verse of the song and it sounded like a choir, Adam definatly knew then that he wanted this family in his life, FOREVER MORE,

CHAPTER SEVEN

After a few more songs were played and every one sang and Adam had played his guitar along with Joahana, it was time for every one to go home, it was getting dark by now and before Joahana would have gotten home it would have been dark, she didn't like driving in dark, Adam told her he would drive her and the children home and get a room at the International House, and Pa could pick him up in the morning, Ben agreed with a smile on his face, Joahana thanked him for a wonderful evening, and Ben said-

"You're the one who made the evening so wonderful Joahana"

"Yes, She certainly did" replied Adam

Adam got Joahana and the children home, he told Joahana that he was going

over to get a room at the Hotel,

"Adam,

"Yes,

I have a guest room, why don't you stay here with us tonight instead of that lonely Hotel room, that way I can fix breakfast for you in the morning along with the children"

"Oh well, thank you Joahana, are you sure it is alright with the children?

"I'm very sure, they love you"

"Well, alright then"

"Great, let's go in"

Joahana showed Adam to the guest room and went to her room to get into her night clothes, and then went down stairs to get a glass of milk and a snack, Raeann was therer,

"Mama, can I ask you some thing?

"Yes honey, what is it?

"I just wanted to know if you and Adam are going to get married?

"Oh honey, we just met each other, we have to get to know each other better to know that, but what would you say if we ever were to get married?

"Steven and I would love it, He is a great guy, and you are happy when you are with him"

"Well, Adam and I are going to keep seeing each other for now, and just see how things go ok"

"But, don't you love each other?

"Oh Raeann, that man is one of a kind, and yes, we do love each other very much"

"Well then, what's the problem?

"Well honey, can you just go with us on our decision on this for now, ok, some times there is a bit more to consider at first when two people get together"

"Ok,

"Now, you better get to bed"

Joahana didn't know it, but Adam heard every thing, he was on his way down when he heard the two talking, he came down went into the kitchen and saw Joahana in her beautiful long nightgown with the top that went over it, it was revealing and Adam could feel his manhood to start going,

"Adam, do you need some thing?

"Yes, I need you, I want to take you now Joahana"

"Oh Adam, I want you to, but we both know it wouldn't be right, you are still married"

"Yes, but on paper only, Eleen has not slept in my bed for the past 5 years"

"Oh Adam, I didn't know, I'm so sorry for you, I really don't know how any women in her right mind could resist sleeping in your bed, especially if she is married to you"

"Yes, well, she did"

"Adam, I'm not resisting you, I want you as much as you want me, however, don't you think we just should wait for awhile?

"Yes, well, maybe you are right, however, that ah, gown you have on sure makes it hard for me"

"Oh Adam, I'm sorry, I don't wear those flannel nighties, there for old people"

"Haha, oh Joahana, I am going to have a lot of fun getting to know your ways, and being around you I have a feeling"

"Adam, you do realize that I haven't been with a man for over 10 years now, and I'm afraid that it is going to hurt to much"

"Joahana, I promise you, when the time comes that you feel you are ready, I will be very gentle with you, I can't promise you that you won't have some pain however Joahana, I mean, it will be just like your first time all over again do you realize that?

"Yes, I guess so"

"I will be as gentle on you as I possibly can, it will get easier as we go, so whenever you feel that you are ready, ok, I promise I won't hurt you"

"Promise,

"Yes, lovely Lady, I promise"

"OK, when I feel I am ready, I will let you know"

"Ok, I will patient"

"You are such a wonderful man, now then, other than me, was there any thing else you wanted?

"Just a drink of water"

"Ok, here you go, now, I have to get to bed, I have two children to get up to tomorrow morning, how about you my Dear Adam?

"It's going to be tough trying to sleep knowing your just down the hall from me, however, I shall try"

CHAPTER EIGHT

Adam and Joahana both had a hard time going to sleep that night knowing they could be in each others arms making love, but some how Joahana just wasn't ready for that, she really didn't know why, maybe it was because she hadn't known him that long and her Christian upbringing told her it was not right, how ever, she also knew that her up bringing also told her that she was intitled to her happiness also, and when she found that right man she could judge for her self what was right from wrong, the only thing now that was stopping her was the fact that Adam was still married,

Joahana was going crazy, she knew she wanted Adam so badly that she was hurting inside knowing he was just down the hall, as for Adam, he couldn't think of any thing else but Joahana, and what a remarkable women she was, and how different she was from any women he had ever met, he wanted her so badly, and Joahana wanted him, she couldn't take it any longer, she got up, put her sheer robe on again, and checked on the children, sound asleep, and then went to Adam-

She knocked on the door-

"Adam, and opened it Hi,

"Hello,

"I can't sleep, looks like you can't either, want a bed partner?

"Well now, that sounds like a proposition"

"Not at all, I want you, that is, if you still want me"

"Oh Joahana, come to my bed, I want you very much, are you sure you want this?

"Adam, I wouldn't be here if I didn't"

Joahana took off her robe and got in to bed with Adam, he took her in his arms and brought her close to him, their bodies touched each other, and Adam started to part her lips with his tongue as she willingly excepted, her beautiful golden hair fell down on their faces, and Adam stroked his fingers through it, as Joahana stroked her fingers through Adam's thick chest hair, he moved his hand down to her full rounded breasts as he massaged them through her gown, and then gently removed the straps from her shoulders as it fell down so he could get to them, he started to suckle on them gently bringing Joahana to a wonderful place that she had never known before, this kind of love making had never been done to her before, this wonderful man was bringing her to extacy, and she loved every bit of it, and put up no resistance,

"Oh Joahana, you are so beautiful, I want every inch of you"

"And I you Adam, I have never been made love to like this before"

"Allow me to remove your gown, and I will bring you to a climax that will be a lasting one in your mind forever"

"Yes, please Adam, do so"

Adam removed her gown, and started down to her breasts once again suckling them, down to her waist with his tongue, and her tummy, her thighs, her legs, he spread her legs open so he could get inside of her legs and her pubic area, as he kissed her there, she arched her back as she was moaning with great delight, he then opened her and started to kiss her inside with very tender kisses, he then entered her with his tongue as far as he could go which sent Joahana over the edge,

"Oh Adam,

"Are you ready for me now Joahana?

"Oh yes Adam, please, take me, take me now"

Joahana then saw Adam's member, and was in full amazement of his largeness of it-

"Oh my Adam, you are so, so, oh my, please, do be gentle with me Adam"

"Haha, yes My Love, I will"

Adam's member was at full standing now, and was more than ready to bring both of them to a climax together, he entered her with just the tip of his member at first knowing that she would feel pain when he entered her fully, and then slowly started to go all the way in,

Joahana screamed out in pain, digging her nails into Adam's back, Adam went gentle with her and slowly moved up and down inside her with breaks in between and kissing her, and asking her if it was getting better, after a few minutes her pain eased and she was taken in fully with enjoyment of Adam's love inside of her, Adam held back as long as he could so that both of them could climax together, when he knew she was ready, he released his love seed inside of her and she was taken to another climax that she had never known,

"Oh my Lord, Adam, where on earth did you come from?

"Well, My Love, I can say the same about you, you're a wonderful lover"

"Oh Adam,

"Ah Joahana,

"Yes Adam,

"I need to ask you something"

"Yes, what is it?

"How long has it been since you have had your last monthly period?

"Don't worry Adam, I am not fertile right now"

"Oh ok, I mean not that I wouldn't love to see you carry my child, however, I don't think it is the right time, do you?

"No, definatly not"

****Next Morning*****

As Adam came down the stairs, Joahana called to him in the kitchen,

"I made breakfast for us all"

"Oh, you are an truly amazing women Joahana, are you by any chance trying to win my heart? With a big grin on his face

"Well Adam, if I haven't won your heart by now, I guess I will just give up now"

"Oh no you don't, and ah, by the way, I suppose I should tell you now that what you are wearing, happens to be one of the things that gets me going with a Lady, most especially with the one I am in love with"

It was Saturday and Joahana always wore jeans and a shirt on Saturdays, that was the day she cleaned her house,

"You have got to be kidding me, replied Joahana, Oh Adam, I didn't know"

"Come here, Adam asked her,

"Adam,

"Come here, Joahana went over to him, he had a big smile on his face, do you wear these often?

"I wear them every Saturday, so get used to it"

"No problem there"

"You better eat your breakfast Adam, before it gets cold, or all of my impressionable efforts will be wasted" Adam took her arms and brought her down to him and kissed her telling her-

"Nothing will be wasted as far as your concerned"

"Thank you Adam, now please eat"

She sat down next to Adam and began eating her breakfast, Adam didn't take his eyes off her, he was totally in love and very dedicated to her now, she is all Adam was looking for as a women and a wife and for the rest of his life,

The children came down the stairs and came into the kitchen and they were happy to see Adam still there, they kissed their mama and said goodmorning to Adam, they both told her they were going to open the Tea House this morning, Raeann knew every thing about it and Steven knew enough to help her, He was almost 13 now, Joahana was so surprised,

"Wow, now I can stay home and get my cleaning finished" Just then the phone rang, it was Ben, he needed to talk to Adam,

"Adam, it's for you" replied Raeann,

"Are you wanting to come home today son, I am at the Hotel, your not here, figured you would be at Joahana's"

"Yes Pa, She insisted I use her guest room last night, she was smiling at the conversation, while trying to eat her breakfast, and almost chocked on a piece of toast while breaking into a laugh, Uh, Ya Pa, pick me up here, I have to go rescue Joahana, she seems to be chocking on something, as Adam was smiling, he hung up the phone and rushed over to her, are you going to be alright?

"I'm fine Adam, I couldn't help it, you sure are a smooth talker"

"I have been known to do what I have to at the right moment, smiling at her, and patting her on the back to help her stop coughing, Ok now?

"Yes Adam, I'm fine, thank you , so Ben is coming here?

"Ah, yes he is, I promised him that I would catch up on some Ranch business with him today, He was never to good at keeping books, so I guess I have that job back again, and it will probably be a pretty big job at first trying to get everything straitened out, and it will be even harder now that I have another interest on my mind" as he looked at Joahana with a glee in his eyes

"And that other interest would be me, from the look in your eyes"

"You have my eyes all figured out by now?

"Adam, I believe I have all of you figured out by now"

"Oh ok, well, you might be wrong, there is a few things I haven't revealed yet"

"Ok, we'll see, Adam I think Ben is here to pick you up"

"Ah, I guess this means we don't have time for a proper goodbye does it? Said Adam

"Well, if you a proper goodbye as in bedroom goodbye, I think not" replied Joahana

"Ok,

"However, you are not getting out of here with out one of your wonderful passionate kisses"

"Not a problem, pretty Lady"

"You have to come down to my level, your to tall" said Joahana, Adam sat down

"Come here then, I've been wanting to do this all morning, ever since I saw you in these jeans"

Adam brought her over to his lap, and began kissing her with his warm passsionate kiss, with his tongue in her mouth as he ran his hand down her breasts and down her leg as her shirt and jeans gracefully out lined her shape, suddenly they stopped, and both knew that Adam's manhood was starting to react and right now that was not the thing they needed,

"Joahana My Love, I must go now, or I will be here all day and you defiantly will

not get any cleaning done"

"Ok Adam,

Joahana walked out the door with him and waved to Ben, and Adam gave her a kiss andleft,

*****TEN MONTHS LATER******

CHAPTER NINE

It was Sunday morning, Joahana and the children were getting ready for Church, Joahana had to teach Sunday School this morning so they had to be there early, she loved the children and quite often taught , it was getting to be time for Church to start and Joahana was making her way to the Piano as the people were arriving and taking their seats, Joahana was playing her beautiful music, Joe and his family arrived, Hoss and his family after that, Joe's little girl Emilly loved Joahana and wanted to sit at the Piano with her, Joahana took her on the other side of the piano with her, and gave her a hug as she kept playing while the people were still coming in, she didn't see Ben and Adam come in, she was playing a song, they sat by Raeann and Steven, in front of Hoss and Joe,

Adam saw Joahana and noticed how beautiful she looked dressed in a long black skirt that was ruffled in two layers at the bottom with a yellow top that was frilled at the bottom, and the top was low cut, with a lace chemise under it, her hair was beautiful golden, Ben looked at Adam,

"She looks beautiful today doesn't she?

"Yes, she does, very beautiful"

Adam couldn't take his eyes off her, Ben just smiled, Church had started and everyone was asked to stand and sing the first song, that's when Joahana noticed Adam, and he gave her a big smile, and a wink, and she gave him a big smile, and everyone started singing, after the singing was done Joahana took Emilly's hand and went down to sit with Adam and her children, Emilly sat between Ben and Joahana, Adam told her she was very beautiful and she told him that he looked very handsome in his suit, At that time Raeann started handing Joe and Hoss an envelope, then Ben, and Adam a special one,

Joe and Hoss opened theirs and read

""After Church please come and join

our family at my special place at

the lake for a picnic"

Joahana

ADAMS READ

My Darling Adam

After Church please come and join

my family and me at my special

place at the lake for a picnic that

you won't soon forget,

My Love to you

Joahana

Adam looked at Joahana and saw that she was playing a game with Emilly on a piece of paper and started Emilly giggling, Joe leaned over the seat and told her to be quiet or she would have to come back with them, Joahana looked at him and told him she was sorry, Adam smiled at her and said-

"Behave yourself" With a smile on his face

Church was over and Joahana went up to play the last song before dismissal, everyone started leaving as she was playing the final song, the Cartwrights stayed back to talk to her about her invitation and listened to her final song, when she finished she went down to talk to them, told them just to meet her there and she had to go home and change her clothes and get the picnic baskets, Adam had no Idea where her special place was, they walked out and Adam gave her a kiss, and they went their own ways, until they met at the lake,

CHAPTER TEN

Joahana went home to change her clothes and get the picnic baskets ready, she put on a pair of pants that came about an inch below her knees {which was fashionable also by now} and a rose colored blouse that was tied under her breasts with sleeves coming to each side of her shoulders, "An outfit that Adam will surely like" Joahana said to herself,

"Children come on, let's go, were going to be late to our own invitation, everyone grab a basket and let's go"

Everyone had arrived at the lake, Shyann had gotten everything set up, the children were in the lake swimming, Ben and Adam had just arrived, Adam noticed that Joahana wasn't there yet, He looked disanointed, Ben told him-

"Don't worry, She'll be here, with a smile on his face after all, it is her party"

Every one could hear singing in the distance, Shyann and her Brothers said-

"Here comes mama"

Her and her children were singing together as they were coming around the corner and in sight of everyone, A big smile appeared on Adam's face, as she stopped her car, Adam met her and opened the door for her as he said-

"It's about time you got here, and I must say, you look quite beautiful this afternoon, your hair looks nice that way" She had her hair pulled back on each side to the back of her head and a curl on each side,

"Well thank you Adam, what is with you, and these things? She pointed to her breasts

"Joahana, if you don't know by now, ahh, those, things, drive me nuts, especially, me, with yours, they always seem to mould your clothing to you"

"And of course, you, Adam, just naturally seem to notice, every time"

"That's what I do alright"

Adam gave Joahana a kiss and they walked over to every one else, Joahana thanked every one for coming and was happy to see that Hop-Sing was able to be there,

"You all got an invitation this morning in Church inviting all of you out here, I didn't know if all of you knew where my special place was or not, Ben knew, how ever I imagine He would have left that up to me to tell whom ever I wanted, and before I go any farther, I just need to talk to Adam first about a couple of things, Adam, could you come with me please, over here?

"Lead the way" They went over to the treed area where they wouldn't be heard,

"Adam, I need to ask you a question"

"Yes Joahana,

"I need to ask you this"

"What is it Joahana? Just come out and say it"

We have been quite intiment with each other for quite a while now, I mean real intament, right"

"Yes, we have, for about 10 months now if I am adding it up right"

"However we have been trying to hide it from everyone because you and Eleen are still married, even my children don't know for heaven sake, what I am trying to ask Adam is, I am really tired of trying to hide our love for each other, do you know for sure that those papers are coming this week?

"Yes, I got a telegram on Friday telling me to meet the 3:00 P.M. train on Tuesday, that the papers would be on it and I am to sign them and send them back on that train, so in answer to your question, My Love, the answer is yes"

"Ok then, the reason why I asked everyone out here today was because I want to tell everyone that we are very much in love with each other, and we want everyone to know it, I just need to know your feelings on this before I do"

"Joahana, My Love, you can tell the world if you like"

"So yes, I can, I can go back and tell everyone?

"Yes, you can, just leave the very intament part out ok, at least until I sign those papers"

"Oh Adam, I love you so much"

"And I love you" And they both went back to join the others

Ben said, "Well you two, I was beginning to think you got lost"

"No Ben, we just had a lot to talk over before we talked to all of you, ok everyone, the reason I asked you out here today was because well, to all have a good time together, but most of all it's because Adam and I wanted all of you to know that we have been seeing each other very romantically and we are very tired of hiding it from everyone, including my children, I don't think we have hidden it from Ben, and he has done a wonderful job of keeping it to himself, so, that's why I asked all of you out here"

Hoss stood up and yelled, **:WAAHO" dadburnit Adam, it's about time"** Followed byJoe

**"Way ta go Adam" **And her children **"FINALLY' but why did you keep it a secret?**

Adam put his hand up to get every body's attention again, and then announced-

"Joahana has no Idea about what I am going to do next, she thinks she has all the surprises in this relationship, well, My Love, you don't"

Adam pulled a little tiny box out of his pocket and got down on one knee, every one just took a big breath and held it, Adam took Joahana's left hand as he opened the little box and took out a beautiful Diamond ring and said-

"Joahana, I love you, very, very much, will you marry me, and let me take care of you, protect you, and love you, for the rest of our lives?

Joahana had her hand over her mouth as she was in shock, and then came the realization what Adam had just asked her, and she told him-

"**Ye-ye-yes-yes-yes Adam, I will marry you, I will, I will"**

Adam put the ring on her finger and got up off his knee and took her in his arms and gave her one of his passionate kisses, tongue in mouth kisses, after she litteraly jumped into his arms, everyone was clapping and yelling, Hop-Sing was talking in Chinese, He was happy-

"**Missy Joahana-finaly-become Cartwright-way to go-mistr Adam"**

"Thank you Hop-Sing, now, let's eat"

David was in the Lake swimming and he was told what was going on, he was the one in the family of Joahana's children that loved to tease every one, after he got word of Adam and Joahana that they were getting married, David started a little song-

**"Mama and Adam sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g,** **first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Adam pushing the baby carriage"**

Shyann warned him to stop and when he didn't, then Joahana had warned him,

"David, if you don't stop, I will come in there and drowned you"

"No you won't" Said David

That's all it took for Joahana to do what came next, like a **flash **she got up, threw her shoes off and ran through every one sitting on the ground to get to the lake, as she got there David let a "**Oh No"** just then Joahana went latteraly **flying** through the **air **and landed on top of David, putting him under the water, Adam was shocked, how ever, no one else was, they had all seen her do things like this before, and they knew it was bound to happen, Ben looked at Adam,

"I told you Son, She doe';s things spontaneously like this"

Joe said, "Take it easy Adam, Joahana can handle herself pretty good in this case"

Joahana let David up and started out of the water, until he said some thing else, she went back and dunked him again, after a few minutes he gave up and Joahana got out of the lake totally drenched, her clothes of course clinging to her, and her hair dripping, Shyann handed her a towel, and then Adam came over to her saying-

"You are the spontaneous one aren't you?

"Adam, I told you, you really didn't know all about me yet"

"Yes, but I have a feeling I soon will, and by the way, I am the only one that is to see you with your clothes moulded to your body"

"Aw Adam, that's sweet" She gave him a kiss

Joahana was getting dried off enough now to take the towel off, Adam was very dedicated to this Lady in every way, He loved her deeply and certain things were for his only, Adam had brought his guitar and Joahana had asked him to play it, he started playing and singing, Joahana joined in with him, and soon every one was singing, and having a good time, Adam and Joahana could show their love for each other out in the open now and be very proud of it,

CHAPTER EIGHT

It was Monday morning, and every one had back to their normal duties, Joahana was still trying to come down off her cloud she had been put on by Adam and the way he asked her to marry him, "He is such a loving romantic man" she thought to herself, she hoped that she could live up to his expectations, it had been 10 years since she had been any man's wife, how ever, she hadn't for gotten how to love a man and try to keep a marriage together, by loving him, it was just that, that man didn't know how to handle a marriage and children with it, and was treated very badly because of it, both physically and mentally, and she thought she could never trust a man again, until Adam Cartwright, this tall, very handsome, and gentle, man, was very different, this man, deserved all the love and attention, affection, and that she has plans of giving him on a daily and nightly basis,

Joahana was getting ready to go to the tea House just as the phone rang, she picked it up,it was Adam-

"How are you doing, My Love?

"I'd be doing a lot better if you were here in my arm's "

"Yes, well, I feel that way also My Love, soon we will go to bed together in each others arm's and wake up in each others arm's, and all that romantic stuff in between"

"STUFF, oh Adam, you are so romantic in your way and words"

"Well, thank you, my wonderful Fiancee"

"Ah, yes, I love that new title, are you coming into town today by any chance?

"Is that an invitation to see you My Love?

"Since when do you need an invitation to see me Adam Cartwright?

"Well then, I take it that you want me to come into town?

"Only of you were going to Adam, we had such an amazing day yesterday, I could hardly sleep last night, thinking about you"

"And I you, mostly about your style of diving into the lake"

"Oh now Adam, that's your best memory of yesterday?

"It was sure the most surprised and shocked one"

"Ok Adam, I must go and get the Tea House opened up, it is after 9:00 you know, if you are in town today and have time just atop in there ok, I love you"

"I love you"

"Goodbye now"

"Goodbye My Love"

Joahana went to open her Tea House doing nothing but thinking about Adam all morning, she got very busy with customers by afternoon, and her little Tea House was full, she was busy helping customers and Raeann had come in from the back door to help mama, Joahana asked her to take care of the front and she would take care of the back and gift shop, Ben and Adam happened to have come into town to do some business at the Bank, and of course could not leave town without stopping in at Joahana's,

Raeann saw them walk in, Joahana did not see them as she was very busy in the back bringing things from the kitchen to the customers and talking to them, Adam told Raeann not to tell her they were there, and see how long it took her to notice them, Raeann told him-

"All you have to do talk loud enough for her to hear your voice Adam"

"Well then, I guess I will just have to talk quiet, or not talk at all then huh"

"Your so funny Adam, do you both want a coffee?

"Yes please, Raeann" Ben answered

"I know what Adam is up to, he just want's to sit here and watch mama for awhile and check her out, you know, the way she is dressed and all"

Ben chuckled, "Yes, I believe you might be right Raeann"

And Adam did enjoy watching Joahana, and the way she was dressed, she had on a sued skirt, red in color, that perfectly shaped her hips, and came down just past her knee's, and a white blouse that was ruffled at the bottom and loose on her waist with a V neck, ruffled to just the top of her breasts, with sleeves to her elbows, and her perfect golden hair,

"She is very pretty Son"

"Yes, she is, I love her so much Pa, it's a love that I never felt with Eleen, or any one else, this is just so special all on it's own, I want to marry her right away as soon as I sign those papers, Pa, that special place of her's at the lake where we were yesterday,

"Yes son,

"I's like to build a house for us there, right up next to the lake so she could just step off the back porch and dive in"

"That's a wonderful Idea son, It's yours to do as you want with, you know Adam, she loves the way you designed our home, that might be an Idea, only more rooms added on"

"I'll ask her, what she want's, is what she get's"

Joahana had her very wonderful and different personality that could only belong to her, the way she dealt with other people and the generous spirit that even Adam had not yet seen, how ever he was about to as Joahana was checking out her customers and how she was giving her personal individual attention by saying-

"Thank you for coming in today, and have a wonderful day, and may Gaod bless you"

Always with a smile on her face, she had her own little expressions on her face to different things, she was probably known as the friendliest person in town with a sweet spirit, and a couple of her customers just told her that when they were paying her, Adam heard and saw all of this, he took it all in and his heart just grew a larger love for her, he had an angel he was about to marry, Joahana still hadn't noticed Adam, however she did feel like someone had been watching her for some time now, Raeann said to her-

"Mama, have you seen all your customers out there? Two in perticular"

"What are you talking about Raeann?

"When you go back out there, look over towards your plants, and you didn't hear it from me"

Joahana went back out as there was a customer that wanted to pay, she looked over towards her plants and saw Ben and Adam, she gave them a smile and helped her customers, who happened to noticed the Diamond on her finger,

"Aw, Joahana, who is the lucky fella?

"He is sitting right over there, staring at me"

"Adam, he said

"Yes, Adam"

"That's wonderful, you two will make a wonderful couple"

"Yes, I think so, have a wonderful day sir, and God bless you"

"You to Joahana" The man said to Adam as he was walking out You're a lucky man Adam"

"Oh yes, I know that, I'm marrying an Angel" Joahana went over to Adam and gave him a kiss

"How long have you been here?

"Long enough to find out just what a real Angel is like, and to find out some more of your traits"

CHAPTER TWELVE

"You look very lovely today, as you do every day"

"Admit it, you were just sitting here keeping quiet just to look at me while I was working"

"Well, when I have beautiful scenery to look at I like to take my time and check it out from top to bottom"

"Oh Adam, you are impossible, by the way, did you come to town for some thing important or just to spy on me?

"Ah well, ah, we had to go to the Bank to do some business, and well Pa said that a Cartwright never leaves town without stopping in here"

"And of course you didn't want to break the tradition, and here you are, bye the way, just **how long** have you been sitting here, and quit putting my little girl in your little conspiracies" Joahana with a smile on her face, all the time looking at Adam, and Adam with a complexed smile on his face, and Ben with a smile on his face saying-

"Adam, I think you have met your match with this one son"

"Ah yes, it seems I have, It's going to be a real interesting and makings for a wonderful marriage however"

"Oh Adam, your impossible, but I love you to much to get even with you, but then, it might be real interesting trying to get even with you, after all, we do have the rest of our lives for me to try, and every one knows I do, do things at the spur of the moment, I love you Adam, she gave him a kiss Ben, can I borrow Adam for a minute, I have something I need to talk to him about"

"Of course Joahana, I have another errand I have to do before we go home any way, I will pick you up in about 30 minutes, is that enough time Joahana?

"That would be fine Ben, thank you"

"Alright then, I will see you in 30 minutes" Joahana told Raeann to watch the front and she took Adam to the back room

"Ok My Love, what did you want to talk to me about?

**"THIS"**

Joahana took Adam in her arm's and gave him a big kiss, and Adam took it into one of their very passionate kisses and brought their bodies close together, as they could get, Adam reacted to the way she was dressed and had been watching her dressed that way for the past 90 minutes, as he ran his hand down the side of her breast and her hips and thighs, as he pulled up her skirt, he passionately brought her up to him as he ran his hand up to her waist line, Adam could feel his manhood starting to react and knew that he had to stop as there was no where to continue what was undoughtably to come next,

"Oh Joahana, I want you"

"And I want you, is there any way you can stay in town tonight Adam? The children with both be gone tonight, they will be at Shyann's"

"Well ah, I have to be in town tomorrow to meet the 3:00 train, so yes, I would love nothing better than to stay in town with you tonight, I have a couple of things I have to talk to you about any way, I will go find Pa, and I will be right back"

"Thank you Adam"

"No thanks needed, My pleasure, the pay off is worth more than all the gold in the world, I love you Joahana, soon to be Joahana Cartwright"

"I love that last name" said Joahana

Adam gave Joahana a kiss and went to find Pa, after he talked to him he went back to Joahana, she was starting to close up, Adam helped her, the children had been picked up already, Joahana closed up and her and Adam went out the back door to her place, they had the house all to themselves tonight and were planning on using it their utmost pleasure and passionate love making for each other, when Joahana got in the house she kicked off her shoes and they went **flying** in the air **again **, again Adam was surprised,

"So, I guess once we are married and living together, I need to watch out for **flying** **shoe's"**

"Oh I'm sorry Adam, It's just one of my spur of the moment things I do, are you really sure you want to marry me? I mean, you really haven't seen all of my so called spur of the moment things"

"Well let me see, as Adam smiled at her with one of his passionate smiles I have seen the one with the shoe's ah, 3 times now, and oh yes, the one with you climbing over the gate and chasing your bird all over the Tea House and grabbing a chair to get him, while I thoroughly loved the view, and ah, oh yes, the running through everyone on the ground at the Lake and latterly **flying** through the **air **in the Lake and landing on top of your Son, oh yes, I remember your shoes went **flying **there also, how am I doing so far My Love?

"Not even close My Darling, that's why I asked you if you still wanted to marry me"

"Joahana, I love you more than life itself, I want to marry you, take care of you, love you, sleep on our bed together every night, make love together in that bed, and find out one by one about your spur of the moment episodes"

"Oh Adam, where did you come from, Men like you just don't exist"

"And women like you just don't exist either Joahana My Love, your one of a kind, you're my walking Angel, I don't know for the life of me how a man could ever have miss treated you like he did, you are just to special for that"

"Well, obviously he didn't think so, He started sleeping with other women 5 years after we were married, as far as I know any way, it could have been sooner"

"Come here, asked Adam, let's just sit here for awhile and just hold each other, come on sit down ok, Oh Joahana, you have been through so much haven't you?

"Yes Adam, I have, however I didn't think I deserved any better than that, because that is what I was told, not only by Him but by his family also, His Mother always said I could do nothing right, I didn't know how to cook right, sew right, look after the Children right, clean house right, I didn't dress right, wear my hair right, dress the Children right, I just didn't do any thing right according to Her and of course her son agreed with everything she had to say, My Mother would get so mad at her and try to tell me not to listen to her, but when it is drilled into you day after day it just kind of sticks in your mind and begin to believe it after while, every thing that went wrong in the marriage was all my fault, and it was my fault that Her Son looked for his loven, as she called it, else where, because I didn't do all of these things right, so , that is why it has taken me until now to trust any Man but you Adam, I know you are very different, It didn't take me long to find that out, well, and a bit of asking around"

"Oh, so you had some help did you?

"A bit, but I know that you are the Man in my life, I have fallen head over heals in love with you, and there is nothing or any one that is ever going to stand in the way of that"

"Oh joahana, you are definitely an Angel and I love you very, very much, and you are not that person that you were told you were, how She could have ever suggested that to begin with is beyond me, and if my Mother were alive She would pamper you like a queen , have you ever told this to Pa?

"No Adam, I saw no need in that, your family has always treated me very special, and considered me as part of their family from the first day I met them, all I told them is what they told you, I only told you all of this is because I sometimes have dreams or nightmares about my past, I didn't want it to be a surprise to you, my children really don't know everything that was said and done to me, Shyann and Rusty heard a lot and they really hated her for it, how ever I told them that all hate doe's is cut through you like a knife, and Jesus say's we must forgive, that it is them who will suffer for what they have done to us, now all they do is pray for her that she will find her peace in her life and heart, and I to say the same prayer for her and him, however I really don't think he is capable of having peace in him, he is just that kind of person, Adam took her in his arms close to him and gave her one of his passionate kisses, they both melted in each others arm's, soon after Joahana said to Adam- You poor Man, you must be starving, would you like to find out what my cooking is really like before you marry me?

"I'm sure you are an excellent cook, you have 5 children, and that takes a very good cook to satisfy all of them"

Ah ha, it sure doe's"

"Can I help with any thing?

"I'll let you know, first I need to go and change my clothes, I'll be right back"

Joahana went up to her room and changed into her robe, which was very, very light material, almost, see through, you might say, but not quite, just enough that without Joahana thinking, drive Adam **crazy**, she went back down stairs and Adam saw her, she went into the kitchen to fix some thing to eat, and Adam came in right after her,

"Oh Joahana, is that what you cook every evening meal in?

"What do you mean Adam?

"What do I mean, look at you"

"Oh Adam, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking"

"Nothing to be sorry for, I love it"

"Yes, I know. But can we just get through this meal and then we have the rest of the evening, and all night together"

"Ah ha, I will try to control myself, but no promises"

"It's just about ready"

"Smells great,

"What, the food or me?

"Both,

It was more than Adam could do to keep his manhood under control through Dinner, seeing Joahana dressed like that, finally Dinner was over, Joahana asked Adam-

"Would you like to have a nice long hot bubble bath with me Adam? This by the way, is something I do every evening after Dinner"

"Well, how can I I pass up an invitation like that"

"Ok then, I will go and get it ready"

"Ah please do, I can't take much more of this torture like the way you are dressed"

"Alright then, I will call you up when it is ready"

It didn't take Joahana long until she had the water just right and then she added her favourite bubbles to the bath water as it was running, She called down to Adam, however Adam was at the top of the stairs and had his shirt off as Joahana took off her robe, and was getting into the tub as Adam was walking in,

"Oh my Adam, you really were in torture weren't you?

"Ah ha,

"Come on in and join me, you will discover a whole new way of bathing"

"That, I have no doubt as long as it is with you"

After Adam got undressed, he got in beside Joahana, with bubbles all around them, they emmidiatly went into each others arm's, Adam drew her next to his chest and began passionately kissing her holding her tightly to him,

"Oh Adam, I love you so much, you are a wonderful Man"

"But if it weren't for you, I would not have such a wonderful women to make love to, there is something that I have been wanting to ask you my Love"

"Oh, what is it, my wonderful handsome Man?

"That special place of yours, by the Lake on the Ponderosa,

"Yes, what about it?

"How would you like to live there after we are married?

"You mean, you would build us a house there?

"Yes, that's what I mean, any house you want, I will design it the way you want, and it will built far enough to the Lake where you don't have to run up to the water and **fly **in the **air** to jump in the Lake"

"Oh Adam, you will never forget that will you? She gave him a little smile and chuckle

"No, Not likely, He said with a smile

"Adam I would love you to design and build our house there in that very spot"

"Is there a particular design you like?

"I love your house Adam, only with a few more rooms added on to it, while you are designing it, I can show you if that's alright?

"Perfectly ok,

"I think we need to get out of here Adam, the water is getting cold"

"Yes, we better"

After they both got out of the tub, Joahana put her beautiful sheer night gown on, it was a beautiful shell color with lots of lace on it, Adam wrapped a towel around him and both went to Joahana's room, she pulled back the covers and Joahana got in bed, right after, Adam took off his towel that covered him, and got into bed and took Joahana next to him, they made long passionate love to each other long into the night and went to sleep in each others arm's closely bonded to each other, their lives were changed as they now had each other for the rest of their lives.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

It was Tuesday morning, Adam and Joahana slept late this morning as they were up until early in the morning hours loving and talking with each other, the Tea House would open late this morning, how ever it was the last thing on Joahana's mind right now, she looked up at Adam who was sleeping still, she gave him a kiss, no response then another, still no response then she gave him another kiss, only harder, and started running her hand down his body and pressing herself closely to him, that got a response He opened His eye's, with a big smile on his face,

"Adam, you have been awake all this time"

"Ah yes, I just wanted to find out how far you would go before you gave up"

"As you can see, I don't give up easy do I, when I want some thing, I don't give up easy"

"Well then, in that case, don't stop what you were doing, I'll give up, real easy like, you win, my beautiful bride-to-be"

"Ah, yes, I can see that you give up, now, let's just put that surrender to work ok"

Adam and Joahana had a wonderful morning of love making together and Joahana had to go open the Tea House, Adam would stay at Joahana's until it was time to go and meet the 3:00 train with the papers he was to sign,

It was almost 3:00 and Adam made his way down to the train station, He was about to get the surprise of his life, as the train pulled into the station Adam watched as the people were getting off the train, however, who he saw get off was a total shock to him, off stepped Benjamin and Elizabeth, his son and Daughter, and then Eleen, stepped off, his children went up to him and gave him a hug and kisses, as he gave them big hugs and told them how much He had missed them, and went over to Eleen and asked-

"What are you doing here?

"I am the one who sent you the telegram Adam, aren't you happy to see your children?

"Of course I am, however if they wanted to see me I could have paid their way out here, it's you that I am not so happy to see, what is really going on here Eleen? You didn't come here just to bring my Children to see me, what is the real reason?

"Adam, the Children and I have had a long journey and we are all very tired, can we just get checked into the Hotel and we can talk later"

"I won't have my Children staying in a Hotel room, you are coming out to the Ponderosa with me, we have plenty of room's there now, you can each have your own rooms, wait here while I go and get a carriage from the livery"

Adam returned from the livery with a carriage and loaded the luggage up and then the Children and Eleen, there wasn't much talking on the way to the Ranch mostly the Children to Adam and Hi answering them, Adam was quite sure why Eleen was there, She had never thought of any one's else's feelings but her own before, why would she start now,

They arrived at the Ranch House, Adam helped everyone out of the carriage and each one took a piece of luggage, Adam took everyone inside, Ben was sitting in his chair puffing on his pipe as He looked at Adam and then noticed 3 visitors behind him,

"Adam, who do we have here?

"I believe you know every one Pa"

"Oh my yes, of course I do, It has been a long time, how ever I could never forget my Grandchildren" The Children ran into His arm's

"Grandfather,

"Hello, both of you, how are you?

"Just fine, and then He saw Eleen

"Well Eleen, Hello, what a surprise"

"Hello Ben, yes, I guess this is a surprise to every one" As She looked at Adam, who looked at Her with those disappointed dark eye's that she was so used to

"What brings you out here this time of year?

"The Children missed their Father, and I thought it would give Adam and I a chance to talk"

"Yes well, let's get all of you in your room's ok, Adam replied, Benjie, you can have Hoss's old room, Lizzie, you can have Joe's old room, Eleen, down here to the guest room, Adam opened the door for her and put her luggage in side for her I will go down and tell Hop-Sing to set 3 more for Dinner at the table, if you would like to rest for awhile I'l check on the children"

"Lizzie, how are you doing, getting settled?

"Yes Daddy,

"Let me know if you need any thing"

"Benjie, how are you doing?

"Ok Father,

"Need any thing?

"Not right now"

"Let me know if you do"

"Father,

"Yes,

"I know why Mother came here"

"Oh, why?

"She wants to try to talk you into coming back to Sacramento with us"

"Did she tell you that?

"No, I over heard her tell the Lawyer that when He dropped off the paper's for you to sign, that's when she told us we were coming out here for awhile"

"It's good to see you son, and your sister, I have really missed you, I love you both very much, Dinner will be ready soon, why don't you try to get some rest"

"Ok Father, Adam went down to talk to Hop-Sing, Ben was waiting for him when He came down

"What's going on Son?

"Well apparently, from what I just heard from my Son, Eleen is here to try to talk me into going back with her, you see Pa, that's what I mean, it's alway's about her, and that's why I'm here, and here is where I am staying with my family and Joahana, the women who truly cares for me"

"Well son. You know that we will all stand by your decision, how long are they staying, do you know?

"No, not really, I'd like to keep the Children here forever, they are growing up to fast"

"Oh yes, Children do grow up fast, Raeann was only 4 when Joahana came to Virginia City, and now look at Her, She's almost 11, I think in about 3 more months now she has a birthday coming up, if I'm not mistaking, however she act's like she is 13 some times"

"Aw yes, I know, I have to to go tell Hop-Sing there is 3 more for Dinner"

It was pretty quiet at the Dinner table, mostly the Children were talking to Ben and Adam, they were planning some time together while they were there, and wanted to see their Uncle Hoss and Joe, Adam told them they would see every one while they were there,

"So Eleen, how have you been doing in Sacramento? Asked Ben

"Good Ben, thank you for asking" She looked at Adam with a not so pleasant look on Her face, Adam looked back with the same look at her

The Children were finished with Dinner and asked to be excused, they saw their Parents were reacting to each other the same way as it was in Sacramento, and they didn't want to watch it, Ben was having the feeling, it was clear that Adam and Eleen had some big things to work out, and it wasn't going to be done tonight, Dinner was over and Adam had asked Eleen to go out side with Him to get some air, Adam took her arm as he lead her out with Him,

"Adam remember when we used to come out here when we were planning our future together?

"Yes, I remember, I also remember that was a time we had a future to plan for, when we both loved each other, and we both fell in love with each other, I seem to remember that stopped for us 10 years ago, or at least for you it did, 5 years ago you stopped sleeping in my bed or is it 6 years now, because I have been here for almost a year now, I started staying at work longer just so I wouldn't have to come home to you and start fighting with you in front of the Children,

So tell me Eleen, what on earth makes you think that by coming out here now with my Children and trying to talk me into going back to you would work?

"You know?

"Yes I know, and I don't appreciate you using our Children for your little capers Eleen, they have been hurt enough by all of this, I have no intensions of going back to you Eleen, I have made a new life for my self here, and it is time you moved on also, I'm sorry if you were thinking I was going to put you in my room with me, it would have been for my pleasure only, and I was not raised up like that, that's not the kind of Man I am, I don't love you, and we are divorcing, you should have known the same thing, it's late, we better go in and get the Children to bed and go to bed our selves, you in your room, and me in mine"

The Children were in their beds, and Adam had said goodnight to Pa and Eleen, he made it clear to her that she was to sleep in her bed, there was nothing left romantically for them any longer, Adam layed awake on his bed, he was just thinking about the day and what had happened, his arm's were longing for Joahana, he knew he couldn't even talk about or mention her name while Eleen was there, that would be some thing that Eleen would use against him as far as signing those papers, he put Joahana's picture that was sitting on his night stand in the drawer just in case Eleen came in, He didn't want her to see it, it was autographed,

To Adam

My wonderful Man

That I love so very much

Yours forever

My Love

Joahana

And that part He defiantly did not want her to see, Adam finally fell asleep with Joahana on his mind,

The next day Adam spent with the Children and tryed to avoid Eleen as much as he could, Hoss and Joe just happened to come over this day, both of them recognised Adam's Children right away, and they just looked at each other and wondered what was going on, they both went to Adam,

"Adam, what's goen on? Asked Hoss

"Those papers that were on the 3:00 train came in by Eleen, she is here, inside, according to my Son she came back to try to get me to go back with her"

"You gotta be kidden me? Replied Hoss,

"Nope,

"I take it she don know bout Joahana?

"Nope, and that's the way I want it to stay, I don't need any thing to stop her from signing those papers with me and leaving" Hoss and Joe both agreed they nore their families would say any thing

"Hoss, Joe, the Children would like to see their cousins before they leave and spend some time with them, can we plan a day together here at the House?

"When are they leaving Adam? Asked Joe

"Friday, I'm taking them to the early train with those papers"

"Well, the children have been getting good grades, what do you think Hoss, can they miss a day?

"Sure don't see why not, it's a special occasion"

"So Thursday then, replied Adam, can we make a day out of it, Dinner to?

"Sure, that would be great, see you then" said Joe

"Any time we can help ya out with Eleen, and not ta be around each other to much big Brother, it's a pleasure" said Hoss

"Still know the way I think huh?

"Yep, fraid so big Brother, some things jus don't change"

"Hoss,

"Ya Adam,

"I need to ask one more favour of you"

"Sure Adam, what is it?

"Can you go and see Joahana for me and let her know what's going on, I was suppose to go back there after I signed those papers, as you can see things just didn't quite turn out that way, she must be wondering what is going on with us, and that is one thing that I do not want her thinking, that this has any thing to do with Her, I can't phone Her because Eleen is right by my side every where I go, and make sure you tell her not to phone me, the same thing will happen, Eleen would be right there"

"Sure Adam, I'd be ta, see ya Thursday"

Hoss went into see Joahana right away, He needed to let Her know what was going on, when he got there Joahana was busy talking to Raeann, she was having boy problems and only a Mother could take care of that for a Daughter, Hoss just sat down and waited for her, and noticed what wonderful advise she was giving her Daughter and all the wonderful things she was saying to her, He thought to himself, "But then that's just Joahana, she always has a kind word, spirit, and love, that's just the way she is" Oh Hoss loved Anna with all his big loving tender heart and soul, but even Anna said the same things about Joahana, and how she came out of all she had been through, {although she nore anyone else except Adam now, knew just how much she had gone through} on the upside, and all on her own, Anna and Jodi and Joahana had become best friends, a friendship that could not be broken, for any reason,

Joahana and Raeann gave each other a big hug and Raeann left, Joahana didn't see Hoss sitting in the corner, she had a customer sitting by the window and went to see if he needed any thing else, he told her-

"No my Dear, Just you"

"Oh not possible, I'm already taken, sorry Jeb"

"Well Lovely Lady, I hope that man know's what a jewel he is getting"

"Oh Jeb, you say the nicest things, however, the answer is still no"

"Well then, I guess I better be getten back to work"

"Oh you poor Man"

"Here you go lovely Lady"

"Thank you Jeb, have a wonderful day, God bless you"

"You to Joahana"

"Oh Hoss, I'm sorry, I didn't see you sitting over here, why didn't you yell at me?

"Aw Miss Joahana, I was just haven to much fun watchen you with Raeann and then Jeb, He is right you know, you are a jewel, and Adam doe's know he has a jewel and wonderful women, He callen ya his Angel"

"Oh he has He?

"Yes um, and that's why I'm here, he asked me ta stop in and see ya"

"Oh, ok, what has happened to him? Is He sick? He didn't stop in after he signed the papers, all kinds of things have been going through my mind"

"Yes Mam, that's why I'm here , ya see, that train didn't only carry those papers, it carried the messengers with it"

"Messangers?

"Yes Mam, ya see, Adam's children and Eleen were on that train"

"Oh my,

"Adam couldn't stop in here, he don't need her even known bout you, he thinks it would be just another reason to not sign those papers, believe me Joahana, you are all he has been thinken bout since He saw ya, it's tearen him up not ta be able ta see ya"

"Oh Adam, My Dear Adam, why did Eleen come out here?

"Believe it or not, she is gona try ta talk Adam inta goen back with her ta Sacramento, he found out through His son, Adam was real riled up then, she used his Children ta get ta him"

Oh my yes, I could just see the anger in Adam's eye's, I have seen that look myself"

"Aw Joahana, I could never imagine Adam ever given ya an angry eye"

"Oh yes, he has Hoss, but he had a very good reason also, it was for my own good, he was worried about me, it was silence between us for almost a whole day, and we were in the same room together, I even went and put on one of my reveiling gown's. I could see him watching me, but no reaction, that's when I knew he was very angry with me, so I can imagine how he is feeling now, Hoss, can you take a letter to Adam for me? I'm sorry, Adam and I seem to be pulling you in as our go between don't we?

"That's quite alright Joahana, glad ta do it, sure will"

"Just give me a few minutes ok"

"Ok, after a few minutes Joahana returned with a sealed envelope with Adam's name written on it

"Ok Hoss, here you go, try to give it to him in private if you can ok"

"No problem, were all gonna be there on Thursday so the Children can see each other, I'll give it ta him then"

"Thanks Hoss,

"You are most welcome Joahana, and I gotta tell ya, I wish it was you that was gonna be there"

"Oh thank you Hoss, It's going to be so wonderful being a part of your family"

"As far as we are concerned Joahana, you and yur youngans have been a part of our family since the day we met ya, now it's just gonna be official, with a big party ta go with it, and us Cartwrights love big parties"

"Oh Hoss, your so wonderful"

"Aw shucks Joahana, just staten the pure truth, that's all, guess I better get goen, my family ul think I deserted them"

"Ok bye Hoss"

"Bye Joahana,

Joahana was relieved to know that the reason for not seeing Adam for so long was not because of her, hopefully the letter she wrote to him would help him as far as they were concerned and him being lonely for her, and her for him.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Thursday came and not soon enough for Adam, He was enjoying his Children but was having a real hard time with Eleen being around all the time, Ben was keeping busy else where so He didn't have to be around either one of them, Hoss and Joe talked to their families about not mentioning Joahana around Adam's family, and of course had to tell them why, with that, they all swore to silence, after all, they were all waiting for Adam and Joahana's wedding day,

Hoss finally got Adam alone and told Him He had some thing from Joahana, Adam took Hoss inside the house into the Library where He knew Eleen wouldn't be, Hoss gave the sealed envelope to Him that said "ADAM" on the front of it,

"Thank you Hoss"

"Your welcome Adam, Joahana is mighty lonely for ya Adam, She's keepen busy with the Tea House and the Children n all, they miss ya to, She figured somethen was wrong between ya two, until I explained every thing ta Her"

"Thank you Hoss"

"Glad ta do it Adam, I'll let ya get ta your letter"

Adam opened the envelope and a wonderful fragrance came out of it, it was one that He knew very well, Joahana wore it every day, and he loved it, He had a big smile on His face for the first time since He last saw Her, He started reading His letter from Her-

My Dear Adam

I miss you so much, I understand

The position you are in and pray

That every thing will turn out well

For every one- I am so looking

Forward to the day that we are

Married- And we are sleeping in our

**Marriage Bed **every night, and then some,

Oh Adam, I am sorry, I always seem to

Keep forgetting that talk like this makes your

**Manhood **start to **"Come Alive"**

Just a little some thing for you to

Remember me by- I love you so very

Very much

Your Loving

Joahana

Adam smiled and put the letter back into the envelope and took it upstairs to his room, put it under his pillow, it was now Dinner time and all the family gathered around the big Dinning room table, Ben was quite taken back to see all of his son's back at the table only now with their families sitting with them, it was good to hear laughter from the Children and his son's reminiscing about the past, there was only one thing missing from the table, Joahana and her Children, however, everyone had been sworn to silence about mentioning her, Adam however was only thinking about Her while sitting next to Eleen at the table,

After Dinner was over everyone got together in the living room and visited for awhile while the Children went back out side to visit with each other, Eleen made sure she was sitting by Adam at all times, And because Adam was always respectful to a Lady, He was to Eleen, She was the Mother of His Children and He loved her for bearing them for Him, how ever that was has far as the love part went, Eleen as still hoping for a second chance with Adam, after all, He was being very nice to Her and talking to her now, and once and a while smiled at Her, that smile was only given however if they had been talking about the past when the good times were there and to each other, after all, Adam wasn't completely heartless to Eleen, they did have their good times together and very romantic times, however, those times were long gone and over, and Adam more than once told Eleen so, however, evidently she didn't see it that way,

The day was ended, Adam's Children said goodbye to their cousins they would see them at Christmas time, Joe and Hoss got their Families together and started home, Adam told his Children it was time for the to go and get ready for bed and then come back down, Hop-Sing had some thing special for them, Ben was sitting in his chair puffing on his pipe and enjoying a glass of wine, He offered Adam and Eleen one,

"Thank you Pa, quite some day isn't it Pa did it wear you out?

""Yes, it was quite the day, I kind of forgot what a house full of Children were like"

"And here comes two of them now, replied Adam, there is milk and cookies on the table for , finish and then it's time for bed ok"

"Ok Daddy,

"You know Adam, there was a time where I never thought that any of my boy's would have any one calling them Daddy, now look at all of you"

"Yes well, believe it or not Pa, Boy's do grow up, at some point in their life, it just takes a bit longer for some, and some times to fast" looking over at his Son at the table

"Were done Daddy"

"Ok, off to bed now, I'll be up shortly to pray with you ok"

"Ok,

"Well Pa, I don't know about you, however, I am quite tired so I am just going to go up and pray with the Children and call it a night"

"Yes, I am feeling quite tired myself, Eleen, how about you?

Adam was already up the stairs, He didn't wait for Her answer, He went to both His Children's room's and said prayers with them and gave them both big hugs and and said goodnight, knowing that they would both would be going home tomorrow, and he would miss them very much,

Adam went to His room and closed the door He got ready for bed, He could smell the fragrance from Joahana's letter and got a smile on his face, He really missed Her, but not seeing her or phoning Her was for the good of every one involved, especially them, just then Adam's door opened slowly, and Eleen walked in, she had a very revealing gown on, in fact it was the one she wore the night of their wedding,

"Eleen, what are you trying to do? She closed the door

"Adam, can't we try to work things out? We used to be so much in love"

"Yes, used to be, that ended when you decided to stop sleeping in our marital bed 6 years ago now, I think we have been through all of this over and over again Eleen, you were never willing to work on our marriage before I left, so why now? And what makes you think I am interested now in trying? She was sitting on the Bed while Adam was laying down talking to her

"Adam, for the past two days we have been having quite a good time together and you have been more than wonderful to me the past two days Adam"

"Yes well, Eleen, I have never been the kind of Man to disrespect a Women or treat her badly, I was raised that way, however, I also am not the kind of Man that stays with a women who on a daily basis treats me like I don't exist and denies me the pleasures that a Man and Women are suppose to share in their marital bed, let alone not sleep with me in that bed for over 5 years, I stayed because of the Children, I finally realized that it was hurting them more by staying and us fighting and saying unkind words to each other all the time, I decided to leave, My Love for you Eleen, I love you for bearing my Children for me, and that is where it ends, if your intentions were to come in here tonight with that beautiful gown on that you wore on our wedding night, was to get me to make love to you and hopefully that would do it to get me to go back to you, I'm sorry Eleen, but it's just not going to happen, I just don't love you any more, and if I were to make love to you, it would be entirely to satisfy my own needs, and I can't do that to you, you need to move on with your life now, I have moved on with mine, we will always have a connection because of the Children, but that is it, we can be friends, for their sake"

"I would like that Adam, to be friends"

"Then let's be friends, I'm taking you and the children to the early train in the morning, do you have the papers with you?

"Yes, I do"

"Then I'll sign them, I will sign them with our custody agreement and I will send money every month for the children and any extra's that they might need"

"Alright then, I'll give them to you in the morning, Goodnight Adam"

"Eleen,

"Yes Adam,

"Come here, He kissed her on the cheek Goodnight,

It was Friday morning and Adam was getting ready to take Eleen and the Children to the train, Eleen brought the papers down to Adam and they both sat down at the Dinning room table, Adam was reading them over to make sure every thing was in them He had wanted, Adam told Her He was going to file them himself, with His Lawyer, to make sure they actually got filed, Eleen expected that, and started getting her packing finished and helping the children get theirs done,

Adam helped everyone get their things down and into the buggy that He had gotten from the livery when He picked them up, the train was ready to leave when Adam got there, He made sure everyone got seated and settled, He gave his children a kiss and hug, told them He'd see them at Christmas, and He would write and they could write and phone Him any time,

The train was leaving and Adam was waving goodbye to them all, then He went to see His Lawyer right away to file the papers, the Lawyer said since they both signed them together that day He could file them in court right away and it would most likely be finalized by 2-3 weeks, but Eleen would have to be served in Sacramento first, and noterized that she received the papers after that He could consider himself to be free to marry again any time after that, that was the news that Adam was waiting to hear, Now He had to go and see Joahana and make wedding plans and set a date and the sooner the better,

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Adam went into the Tea House, He didn't see Joahana right away, there were no customers so Adam yelled out to her,

"**Where is that fiancee of mine?**

Joahana was in the back of the gift shop and heard that ever so voicetrous deep voice and came running out to Him,

"OH ADAM, I have missed you so" She jumped up into his arms and they both started kissing each other very passionately, they once again were bonded in each others arm's

"Heh, that's the kind of greeting I'd like every day from now on"

"Oh Adam, is Eleen gone?

"Yep, and the papers are filed, and you and I My Love, are free to get married any time after a month just to make sure"

"Adam, Oh Adam, are you sure?

"Just heard it from my Lawyer, He's filing it in court first thing Monday morning"

"Oh I have been waiting for wonderful news like this Adam"

"It seems like a month since we have been together Joahana, not just a week"

"Well my Darling, this week has been pure torture for me, the days weren't bad, but the nights and evenings were the worst"

"For me to Joahana, I missed your loving arms and sweet kisses"

"Well now, we won't have to be missing any thing about each other now, will we? Joahana whispered in His ear

"Oh Joahana, you do it to me every time"

"Do what?

"As if you don't know"

"Oh , **that**, Oh Adam, I'm so sorry"

"About what Joahana?

"You know that there is a certain time of every month where before and after that a women is most likely to conceive a child"

"Yes, I know"

"Well,

"Oh no, this is, for you, oh Joahana"

"I'm afraid so Adam, I'm so sorry I didn't mention it to you before I got you all worked up and all"

Well, I guess we will just have to be satisfied with just affection for each other" Adam replied

"So am I forgiven?

"My Dear Joahana, you have to do something wrong to be forgiven for"

"Your such a wonderful man Adam Cartwright, oh my, it's time for me to close, I started closing at 4:00 on Fridays now"

"How lucky for us huh"

"Yes, how lucky"

Adam helped Joahana close up and went to her house, when She got through the door, off came her shoe's **flying **in the **air**

"Aw, now, that's a sight I have missed, where are the children?

"Oh they went on a trip to Reno with the school this weekend, they will be back Sunday night, I think it was just the higher Grades, Michael just missed it, Raeann was upset"

"Oh yes, I can imagine, so you mean we could have had these whole 3 days and nights, and this house to ourselves?

"Yes Adam, again, I'm s

"Don't say it, you have done nothing to be sorry for, I have an Idea, I have to go back to the Ponderosa and talk to Hoss and Joe about something, why don't you come out for the weekend, I know everyone sure like to see you"

"Oh Adam, that sounds wonderful, I'll get some things together, and ah, Adam, my little problem, it will be over by tomorrow evening, you only have to get through tonight without having, **your way,** with me" Adam was very delighted with that comment from her and smiled and gave out a chuckle,

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Adam and Joahana reached the Ponderosa in Joahana's car, Pa looked out the window and knew right away who that was, He went out to welcome Joahana, as Adam went over to open her door for Her, Pa was at Her side in a flash,

"Joahana, it is good to see you my Dear" He hugged Her

"It's good to see you Ben"

"She will be staying with us for the weekend Pa"

"OH marvellous, where are the Children?

"In Reno, with the school"

"Oh, well we can see them when they get back"

"That's why I asked her out here for the weekend, among other things" As Adam gave her a smile, and Her giving him one, and Ben seeing both, and smiled also,

Adam got Her bag out of the back seat and they all went inside, and once again, off came the **flying **shoe's through the **air, **Ben looked at Adam with a smile and Adam said-

"Some things never change"

"It wouldn't be Joahana if it did" said Pa

"I'll take your bag upstairs Joahana, you better go say Hi to Hop-Sing before He accuses us of hiding you from Him" Joahana went into the kitchen and said Hi to Hop-Sing, He turned to see who was in His kitchen,

"Missy Joahana-where you come from-so good see you-where children?

"Oh Hop-Sing, I missed you so, see gave Him a hug I came out with Adam for the weekend, and the Children are in Reno with the school until Sunday evening"

"Mr. Adam-He miss you-vely much-good you here now"

"Thank you Hop-Sing, see you later" She went back out to the living room where Pa and Adam were, they were talking,

"Oh, was Hop-Sing glad to see you My Love?

"Yes, apparently so were you My Darling, Hop-Sing more or less gave me a run down of how I was missed by favourite men this past week, including Him"{

"Well, there you see, you are unreplaceable" said Pa

"I totally agree with that, said Adam, putting his arm around her Ah, by the way, Hoss and Joe are coming for Dinner tonight with their families"

"Oh how wonderful, I've really missed them"

"And they have missed you, I have some business I need to talk over with them after Dinner, but first, I need to talk to you in the Library, this way My Love"

"Ok, let's go"

"Joahana, remember we had talked about what kind of house you would like when we were married"

"Yes, I do,

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, you mentioned you like this house only with extra rooms on it"

"Yes, I do love this house Adam, the fact that you designed it and built it is even more wonderful to me Adam"

"Well, I found the original blue prints to it, would you like to go over them and tell me where you want all the extra rooms added on to?

"Yes, that would be great"

"Would you like to do that now?

"Yes, of course,

"Ok, I'll go get them"

Adam went to get the blue prints and returned, Joahana was standing up looking at a book of poetry, for the first time today, Adam really noticed what she was wearing, He was so excited about just seeing her again, She had on jeans that shaped her body perfectly and a shirt that came open just to the top of her breasts, He loved Her in jeans, now he was even more excited, he also knew He could not react on it yet,

"Joahana,

"Oh Adam, I love poetry, I have written a few myself"

"Oh, you never told me that"

"Like I said Adam, there is a lot you still don't know about me, not only poetry have I written, I have written a book and had it published, It is called, "The life I lost"

"Oh well, I must read it, maybe then I will find out everything about you, it's going to be a lot of fun finding out every thing I imagine"

"Yes, I imagine so"

"By the way, I hope you know what it is doing to me seeing you dressed like this"

"Adam, I didn't even know I was going to see you today, and I'm not going to apologise for it, I love it when I know all you can do is look"

"Oh is that right?

"Yes, it certainly is right, haha, I know I will get nice** "hot"** loven tomorrow night"

"Oh Joahana, you are so devious"

"You think so?

"Yes, I certainly do, Adam took her in his arm's and gave her a "**hot" **passionate kiss Now, let's get to this house thing ok"

"Ok,

"Ok, just add on where you want the extra rooms ok, and name them"

"Ok first, I would like the kitchen bigger where you have the rooms called the bunk houses, that as part of the kitchen, and a big double glass kitchen door right here, now over here, off the Dinning room, I'd like a big window so the sun can shine in all day long, right here where the window is above the table, and over here, where you said you were going to build the house near the Lake, well I would love a big glass double door going out to the lake, and then of course the fireplace as it is here"

"Ah ha, go on"

"I would like a very long staircase, I have always dreamed of a very long staircase, then an extension under the staircase over here a wall going to our Library and your study, but rooms here, just under the staircase, a bathroom, and next to it a guest room, then going into the Library big glass doors double doors that open into it, and over on this side, more double glass doors to go out to the lake, over here a back stairs going upstairs, over here off the living room, I'd like an extension where there would be a big picture window, it is called a bay window, where I could have my plants on each side and my Grand piano right here in the middle, so I could play for you every day"

"I love that Idea, go on"

"Just off there, I'd like a big hallway, with rooms on one side, first one, Stevens room, next one, guest room, and the next one my sewing room, and at the end, big windows, with all my plants, and on the other side, I would like it to be all windows all the way down"

"You do like your windows don't you?

"Yep, now upstairs, just at the top of the stairs, over here, a guest room, and here by the wall is where I will put a little stand with a phone and chair, so we won't have to run and answer it if we are upstairs, and here is another guest room, and next to it another bathroom, and across over here where Hoss's room is now, Raeann's room, and here at the end of the hallway, is the nursery"

"Oh, it is, is it?

"Yes, it is, and across from that Nursery will be our bedroom, and it needs to be larger than all the rest because, I would like double glass doors that open into it and over here is our own bathroom, but our tub will be here in this corner, with one step going up to it, and over here against the wall a fireplace, and then in this corner a side table and a chair, and then I would like a big glass doors that open onto a balcony that we can walk out on to and see the big Ponderosa pines, and over here, in the middle of the room, sideways, a big 4 poster bed with sheer curtains around it but tied to each post, on each side a night table and chair"

"Oh my, Joahana, you are the romantic one aren't you"

"I get better as it goes on my Darling, just wait for it ok"

"Can't wait, are you finished now, or is there more you wanted to add?

"No, I think that's all, that is pretty much my dream house, Oh no, I forgot something, the guest room off the Dinning room, can you make that into a big bathroom and washroom?

"Of course we can, now are you finished?

"Yes, now I'm finished"

"Alright then, now, let's set a date for our wedding"

"Adam,

"Yes,

"We got engaged on June 1st, is that ok with you? It's only 6 weeks away, I want to wake up in your arms every morning"

"And I want to wake up in your arms every morning Joahana, I say yes, June 1st it is"

"Oh Adam, I can't believe it, I am going to be Mrs, Adam Cartwright"

"Oh do I love the sound of that" Adam replied,

He gently ran his hand down her face and gently brought her to him, he kissed her tenderly and then very passionately rubbing his hand down her body wanting so much to take her but keeping in mind he couldn't right now, it would be a long night with Her beside Him, only being able to hold her tight next to Him,

"We better go out and see if Hoss and Joe are here, and if Dinner is ready yet"

"Yes, I guess we better, although I'm really quite comfortable here Adam"

"Yes, My Love, but I am about to do some thing that we both might regret later ok"

"Oh, ok,

Adam and Joahana went bak to the living room where Hoss and Joe and their families had arrived already, Joe's little girl Emilly, came up to Joahana and gave her a big hug, everyone else was happy to see her, Hop-Sing then announced that Dinner was ready and everyone went to the table and were seated, once again Pa had all his Boy's and 4 of His Grandchildren at the table, only this time Adam had the right Lady at his side, half way through Dinner Adam announced that He had some thing to say, and every one grew quiet, most of them were pretty sure what it was, Joahana just had that look on her face all evening

"Joahana and I an announcement to make, we have set a date for our wedding"

"It's about time, said Hoss, so when is it you two?

**"June 1st , **said Adam

"Wonderful, said Pa, that's just wonderful"

"Pa, Joahana has something she wants to ask you"

"Ben, my Father is gone now, would you do me the honour of walking me down the Isle?

"Joahana, it would give me great pleasure to walk you down the Isle"

"Thank you Ben"

"Your very welcome, and you can have your marriage right here in this house"

"Oh, that would be wonderful, I love this house"

"Yes, I know you do"

"And speaking of houses, Hoss, Joe, can I see you both in the Library for a minute? Asked Adam

"Sure Adam, they all 3 went to the Library

"What's up?

"Joahana and I were in here going over the blue prints of this house, only she added quite a few additions on to it as well as a lot of windows and hall ways, stairways, the way she would want to see it, another words, "Her dream house" and this is it"

"**WOW,** that's a lot Adam" said Joe

"Yes I know, so what do you think, can it be done in 6 weeks?

"Well ya, maybe, if we get all the ranch hands together, the 2 boy's and the 3 of us and Brent, we all work on it, it can be done, but we have to start on it right away, from sun up-sun down" said Joe

"That's a lot of winda's there Adam" said Hoss

"Yes, I know, and this part I want built right up next to the lake here where she want's the glass doors to open, with a big porch going out just over the water, so she can just go out on the porch and jump in, she has no Idea about this part, I have to keep her away from here for 6 weeks"

"Adam, you have a big job ahead of you trying to keep her away from her favourite place" said Joe

"Ah, I'll just keep Her in bed for 6 weeks, that should take care of it"

"Haha, ya Adam, that aut ta do it" said Hoss

"We'll get started on it first thing tomorrow morning" said Joe

"Thanks, and ah, no working on it on Sunday's , the women will never stand for that, and neither will Pa, and you know Joahana, she will defiantly ask questions, that's the day for Church and the Lord, that has been made very clear to me already, Hoss and Joe smiled at Him and agreed I better get back out there before she figures out what I am doing" Adam returned to Joahana, she looked very tired, Adam asked if she was alright,

"Yes Adam, just a little tired is all"

"Well, we better get goen, long day for us tomorrow, see ya tomorrow Adam"

"Not tomorrow Hoss, Monday"

"Oh ok,

"Adam, I am very tired all of a sudden"

"Ok, your going up to bed right now, Pa excuse us, I have to get Joahana to bed, she's very tired tonight"

"Yes Adam, you go right ahead"

"Goodnight then"

"Goodnight, Adam and Joahana went up to Adam's room

"Here we go My Love, get undressed, and get your gown on ok, need some help?

"No Adam, I'm ok"

"Honey, are you feeling ok?

"Oh I think it has just been a lot of excitment for me today, that's all Adam, you needn't worry about me"

"That, My Love, is going to be my first priority, to worry about you, I want to take care of you, to worry about you, to love you"

"Oh Adam, I know you will take care of me, along with all the other Cartwrights as far as I can tell"

"They cherish you, and they would have my hide if I let some thing happen to you, so get into bed, **NOW"**

"Oh alright, you're my knight in shining armour Adam"

"Yes well, at best, I am the man who is about to marry you and I need my Bride to be in perfect health on that day, and I can't wait"

Adam got into bed beside Joahana, put out the light and took her closely into his arms and held her tight and started kissing her very tenderly and then very passionately with their favourite kiss, Adam knew that was as far as He could go this night, however, He was very content just to have Her once again, back in His arms and feeling her next to him in his bed, it was going to be a wonderful night,

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Adam and Joahana woke up in each others arms this morning, Joahana just wanted to cuddle up in Adam's arms all morning, He was perfectly fine with that, He loved having Her in his arms day and night, He felt like He was protecting Her from the world, Her pain that some times ravaged through her body when she was having one of her bad days, it tore him apart inside to see her like that and he could do nothing for her but just love her and hold her,

Joahana loved to just lay her head on Adam's chest and rub her fingers through his chest hair and at the same time rub his fingers through her golden soft hair and kissing the top of her head, Joahana then saying nothing drew herself up to Adam with a beautiful smile on her face kissed him all over and then kissed their passionate kiss for about a minute, Adam then asked her-

"Are you hungry?

"Kinda,

"Would you like to go down and get some breakfast then?

"Ok, Adam after, could we go riding?

"Do you know how to ride also?

"See, I told you, you still have a lot to learn about me, remember I have known your family for over 6 years now, I even have my own horse, in fact she was sired from sport"

"Well then, riding it is" Adam and Joahana went down to breakfast, Pa was sitting in his chair reading the paper

"Well, Good morning you two"

"Good morning Ben"

"Morning Pa,

"Hop-Sing is keeping breakfast warm for you" said Pa

"Ah good, I'll just go and see him My love, be right back"

"Did you have a good sleep Joahana? You looked very tired last night"

"Yes, I had a very good sleep Ben, thanks for asking"

"Ok, Hop-Sing is bringing it right out, Joahana, do you want to come and sit down?

"Yes, coming Adam,

"Pa, would you like to join us and have coffee?

"Yes, I would" Hop-Sing brought out their breakfast for them and as usual told both of them to eat before it gets cold

"Oh by the way Pa, Joahana tells me she can knows how to ride and has a horse sired from sport"

"Yes, that's right Son, she certainly doe's know how to ride, like I told you Son, a spur of the moment type of gal"

"I told Adam that He still had a lot yet to learn about me"

"Well maybe, but I have a feeling I'm going to have a lot of fun finding out about most of it"

"Oh Adam,

"Were going riding after were finished here"

"Good Idea Son"

"Actually it was my beautiful fiancee's Idea, that's how I found out she could ride"

"Well, no matter who's Idea it was, it's good you two are spending a little time to your selves for once"

"Yes, just what I was thinking, replied Joahana, I would like to see some more of the Ponderosa, it is so beautiful out here"

"Well My Love, not long from now, you will be a part of the Ponderosa"

"Oh, that sounds wonderful" Adam gave her a kiss on her cheek

"Well Lovely Lady, are you ready to go for that ride now?

"Yes, I'm more than ready Adam"

"Ok well then, why don't you go out with me and show me which one is your horse"

"She looks exactly like sport, however I would love to come out with you and help you saddle her"

"Oh, and you can do that to I suppose?

"No, never had to, I either had Ben, Hoss, or Joe to do it for me"

"Ah huh, I do believe that my family has got you very spoiled"

"She is worth spoiling Son"

"I have to agree with that Pa, shall we" Adam motioned for Joahana to join him in the stable, Joahana went right to her horse

"Here She is Adam"

"Your right, She doe's look like sport, what is Her name?

"Beauty,

"Good name, ok, which saddle is yours?

"Right here, Adam, which horse is yours?

"Right over there, also sired from sport"

"He looks like sport also"

"Yes, He doe's "

"What's His name?

"Sport,

"You named him after sport, how wonderful"

"He also acts like sport, ok My Love, She's ready for you"

"Thank you Adam"

"Now for mine"

Adam finished saddling sport and they both got on their horses and rode away to show Joahana some more of the Ponderosa that she hadn't seen, Adam had to make sure that they stayed away from her favourite spot by the Lake, that is where Hoss and Joe and they Boy's were starting on the house so it would be ready for their wedding day,

They had ridden quite a ways when Adam stopped and asked Joahana if she wanted to get down for awhile and rest, they did, and found a nice little spot to sit down and relax and talk and just hold each other in each others arms,

"Adam, this is such a beautiful Ranch, there are so many beautiful things and places to see around here"

"Yes, there is, some times I wonder what made me ever want to leave here and move to Sacramento, Eleen didn't want to stay here and I thought I needed to just get away from here, I was originally going to New York, it never worked out that way, and I'm glad now it didn't, I never would have met you"

"Well, in that case Adam, I'm glad you never went and that it didn't work out for you to go either, you are a remarkable man Adam, there just isn't any like you left any more"

"Well My Love, I can say the same about you"

"Oh Adam, we are going to be happy together aren't we"

"Yes, My Love, we are"

"Promise me that our love will never end"

"I can promise you our love will never end Joahana, there is no possible way, it is just to special of a relationship for it to be able to, you do believe that don't you?

"Yes Adam, I do, I never thought that I could ever feel this way about a man like I do with you, or that this kind of love even existed, I love you so much"

"And I you Joahana, you are truly a very special women and our love certainly very rare, it hurts me very much when I see you going through your pain, that you endure with your health problems"

"Adam just to have you hold me in your arms when I go through it, helps me, it's better than any medicine I could ever take"

"Come here My Love, Adam took her into his arms and started kissing her ever so gently, which very quickly went into very passionately, I love you so very, very much My Love, we had better get going back to the house, it is getting late"

"Yes, I guess we better, I am starting to get a bit tired"

"Then home we go, you can lay down for awhile before Dinner"

"With you?

"No, not with me, you won't get any rest, by your self, but in my bed"

"Oh ok, They started back to the Ranch house, after arriving back Adam unsaddled both horses and took Joahana into the house

"Ok My Love, you are going upstairs to lay down and hopefully sleep for awhile until Dinner is ready, I'll go up with you to make sure you accually lay down, Adam picked her up and carried her up stairs to his room and sat her down on the bed, took her boots off for her, got a blanket to cover her up with, and gave her a kiss and hug, there now My Love, you try to get a bit of sleep ok, I'll come and get you when Dinner is ready ok"

"Ok Adam, I love you"

"And I love you, close your eyes ok"

"Ok, Adam closed the door behind him, Joahana closed her eyes and fell asleep

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Adam went down stairs, Ben was just coming out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee,

"Oh, Hello Son, I didn't here you come back, where is Joahana?

"I took her up and made sure she layed down until Dinner, She was quite tired, she is getting tired a lot lately in the afternoons, I just hope she is ok"

"Well son, maybe that is what she is going to require now is a little rest in the afternoons now, Has she said anything to you about it?

"No, she wouldn't say any thing to me about it, she wouldn't me to worry, I don't know how many times I told Her , that I am here for her, to take care of her and do the worrying for hr"

"Adam, Joahana has had to take care of herself and the 5 children for over 10 years now, she had to worry about her and the 5 children by herself, she is just not used to any one worrying about her or taking care of her, and on top of that, she was devastated when she was diagnosed with this terrible decease that she has, that's what makes her so special son, our family as you know has taken her Joahana in as part of ours , now you are going to make it official for us"

"And it is going to be a pleasure to do that Pa, and your right about giving her time to get used to letting me take care of her and worry about Her, I have never felt about any other women like I do towards Joahana, She just has this special personality and loving affectionate way about her, not to mention a beauty that is indescribable, when she walks in to a room she just lights it up, and that spur of the moment kind of Gal"

"Son, I hope you know you are marrying an Angel"

"Yes, I believe I am Pa, I do believe I am, She sings like an Angel, She plays Piano like an Angel, Golden hair like an Angel, what more can a man want huh Pa"

"Yes, Yes that's right Son"

"Well Pa, I think I will go and get myself a cup of coffee"

The after noon had quickly gone by and Hop-Sing had told Ben and Adam that Dinner was ready to be put on the table, Adam went up to get Joahana, she was sound asleep on Adam's bed, He went over and sat down on the edge of the bed, gently brushed her hair back from her face , and gave her a kiss on her cheek,

"Joahana, He spoke softly, she opened her eyes slowly as she saw Adam's face with a smile of love he always gives her, Hi sleepyhead, did you have a good sleep?

"Apparently I did, what time is it?

"Almost 6:00, Dinner is being put on the table, are toy hungry?

"A bit, however, I'm more hungry for you"

"Yes well, apparently that isn't possible right now"

"Oh, but Adam, you don't remember me telling you that it would be ok by Saturday night?

"Oh, I do remember some thing about that, are you sure Joahana? Not that I wouldn't love for to have my Baby, however, I don't think it would be good timing right now"

"Yes Adam, It's perfectly fine now"

"Ok, well then, why don't we go down and have Dinner with Pa, and then we can have the whole night to make up for the past week ok"

"Ok,

"Come on, let's go" Adam and Joahan went down and joined Ben at the table

"Well Joahana, I trust you had a good rest"

"Yes Ben, I even managed to fall asleep"

"Thats good, you probably needed it"

"Yes, I'm sure I did" as she looked at Adam with a smile on her face

"Oh, by the way My Love, do you have to teach Sunday School or play the Piano in Church in the morning?

"No, not this week, I have that all covered, and I only teach Sunday School once a month because the children want me to, especially Emily"

"Oh yes, Emily seems to have really taken to you" said Adam

"Some times I think she would rather go home with Joahana rather than Joe and Jodi" said Ben

"No, I don't think so, that little one is Daddy's little girl" said Joahana

"Yes, I guess your right Joahana"

"And Auntie Joahana's her favourite Aunt" said Adam

"Adam I'm not her Aunt yet"

"As far as this family is concerned My Love, you have been since the day they met you"

"And I have loved every minute of it, all of your family has been so wonderful to me Adam, and my children, some times I don't know what I would have done with out all of you, Anna and Jodi have been such good friends"

"My Dear, it has been our joy to bring you and your children into our family and have been a blessing to us, many wonderful hours of your singing and playing the piano"

"WelL thank you Ben, and I will continue to do so"

"Ak, as Adam cleared his throat, that is if I don't keep her busy just playing and singing for me"

"Or I don't keep you busy playing the guitar and singing for me"

"Well now, I believe both of you will get along very well"

"Oh yes Pa, I have no dought about that" Adam smiled at Joahana with such loving eyes

"Well now, what are you two up to this evening" asked Pa

"Well Joahana and I have been thinking that we had better get busy on making these wedding plans that will be coming up in 6 weeks, I would like it to be sooner, however, she insists it will be on our engagement date, and she needs time to make all those dresses, which I told her I would buy, but as usual, she insists on making them, so, she shall"

"Adam I told you that this is going to be a very special day for me, and my dress is going to be one of a kind"

"And I am sure it will be" said Pa

"See there, this is some thing else I don't know about you Joahana"

"Adam, I thought you knew"

"Know what?

"That I made all my clothes that I wear, except for my jeans, I get all my fabric in Reno when I go for my appointments"

"Know My Love, I didn't know that"

"She even made a few things for Anna and Jodi" Pa replied

"Oh just a few things"

"How on earth do you get the time to do all of this? Adam asked Her

"I just make the time Adam, I love doing it, so I just do it, I have to get my Daughters and Anna's and Jodi's dresses finished also, and Emily's I have told Her she can be my flower girl, Adam and I are having a lot of fun planning all of this"

"Well My Love, it seems as though every thing except invitations has been taken care of"

"As far as invitations Adam, why don't we just put an announcement in the newspaper in town, we both know every one in town, and those don't read the paper will hear about it from those who do"

"Joahana, you are always thinking about every thing" Adam told her

"Well then, I think that takes care of that, Joahana,

"Yes Ben'

"I haven't heard you play and sing for awhile, would you do the honour of playing and singing for us awhile? That's only if you are not to tired"

"Ben, I would love to play and sing for you, any thing special you want to hear?

"You know I love **"Amazing Grace"**

"Well then, **"Amazing Grace" **it is"

Joahana made her way over to the piano and started playing and singing, Ben and Adam sat back and listened, and enjoyed it all, Hop-Sing even came out and sat down and listened, Joahana did have a voice like an Angel, and played like an concertise, she sang and played through the evening, Adam joined her with his guitar, and his wonderful Baritone voice, they could have done a concert all by them selfs,

During Joahana and Adam's playing and singing a few family members arrived, quitetly sat down with Ben and listened to the wonderful music, It was Saturday night and it was normal for them to get together on Saturday nights, this night was an extra treat, for all of them, Hoss and Joe and their families, Shyann and Her family, and Rusty and Mary Lue, and David were all there, they were all just happy to see Adam and Joahana so happy together, once they noticed that every body was there they asked every one to join in, with request, little Emily went to sit by Joahana at the piano, Joahana and Shyann and Raeann sang a song together, everyone was in shock at how beautiful it was, Adam sat and watched as the smile on his face grew bigger by the minute, with him thinking, "How much more can this women surprise me, she has a wonderful family" When they were finished every one started clapping and Pa saying-

"Joahana, why haven't we ever heard this before? Your Daughters are wonderful singing along with you, it's like a concert in it's self, it's wonderful, just wonderful"

"Well Ben, it's because my Daughters have never been able to get up the nerve to do this in front of any one until now"

"Well, all I have to say is is, I certainly am marrying into a wonderful family of singing Angels" Adam gave is women a wink

"Joahana I guess you know this isn't going to stop here, now that we all know you and these Girls can sing like this" replied Pa

The evening was winding down and everyone had a very nice time, the last song was sang, once again "**Amazing Grace"** which this time was sang and played by Joahana and Adam, shyann and Raeann, after the singing was finished there was some more visiting, Hoss and Joe took Adam a side and told him about how the house would be finished by their wedding day

"Will the house be finished by our wedding day"

"Yep, if we work on it every day, except Sunday, it will be more than finished Adsm" said Joe

"I will be out there to help you on Monday morning"

"Sounds good Adam" said Joe

"Same here big Brother" said Hoss

"Well we better be getting our families home" said Joe

"Thank you both for this"

"Wouldn't have it any other way Adam" said Joe

"Same here Adam" said Hoss

"Well I better be getting back to Joahana also, she has been getting very tired lately and sometimes she won't tell me, sometimes she doesn't feel good along with it"

"Ah Adam,

"Ya,

"Did ya ever stop ya think that she-

"Might be with child, Adam finished the sentence No, she isn't, we have already talked about that possibility, and the timing just was never right"

"Ah, well then Adam, hope it's nothen serious" said Hoss

"Ya, so do I" all 3 brothers went back to every one else where the Ladies were sitting at the Table and Ben was sitting with Rusty and David talking and having a good time

"Well son's, you have returned"

"Yes Pa, we just had a couple of things to talk over, ah, without a certain person hearing"

"Oh yes, I understand"

"And Hoss and I hate to break this little girls party up over there however, if Hoss and I are going to get back to our favour to big Brother here in the morning we better get us and our families home" said Joe

"And I have to see if My wife-to-be is just holding on because she really is tired or not" Adam went over Joahana, kissed her on top of her head, she took his hand have you Ladies had a good visit?

"We have been talking about our wedding Adam"

"Aw, I see, that makes for a wonderful conversation"

"**Yes, it doe's Adam" ** Anna told Him

"And by the way, **It's about time" **Jodi told him

"Ok now, are you all ganging up on me? Asked Adam

"Not at all, just letting you know that we have been waiting long enough for Her to become one of our sisters" At the same time Joahana was smiling and chuckling to herself with her head down, Hoss and Joe also getting quite a laugh out of this

"Well, big Brother, seems like you have just been told off by the Cartwright women" said Joe

"And Joahana is haven quite the little laugh herself" said Hoss Joahana put her finger up to her mouth to Hoss as to tell him quiet, Adam looked at her with her head down quietly chuckling to herself after he caught her with her finger to her mouth to Hoss,

"Oh, so now my Bride-to-be is ganging up on me to? By now everyone knew what was going on and were all getting a good laugh, Joahana just couldn't quit chuckling , all the time holding Adam's hand

"Well, looks like Joahana's gonna fit right in with the Cartwright women real well, huh Pa" Hoss replied

"Yes, indeed she will"

"Oh Adam, My Darling, Joahana got up and put her arms around his neck and gave him a great big kiss, I really love you" Adam wiped her watery eyes away

"I'm happy to have been the object of every ones laughter tonight"

"And we all thank you for that Big Brother, Joe added, now, we really do have to get our families home" Hugs were given by every one, and they all left,

"Well, I don't know about you two, how ever I am very tired now, so I am going to head for bed" replied Pa

"Goodnight Pa,

"Goodnight Ben,

"Goodnight you two, see you in the morning"

Yes,

CHAPTER NINETEEN

"Now, My Love, just how tired are you?

"Well, I don't know, what did you have in mind?

"Well, I seem to recall that you mentioned tonight you would be in the clear for us to make love to each, and after 12 days of not having you I am so ready for you My Love, First, how do you feel Joahana? And tell me the truth"

"I'm fine Adam, I can feel that it is to go to bed, other than that, I am fine"

"Ok then, let's go get to it ok"

Adam and Joahana went up to Adam's room and to his bed, Adam stood her in front of him, and started unbuttoning her shirt that was fit snugly across her firmly full breasts releasing them from the fabric that had restrained them from Adam all day, He took off her shirt, and then her Bra, and started undoing her jeans as he pulled them down past her thighs and they fell to the floor,, Joahana started to unbutton Adam's shirt and ran her hands through his thick black chest hair and pressed her breasts up against his chest as she put her arms his neck and kissed him, Adam opened her mouth with his tongue and kissed her passionately as he fondled her breasts, and then went down as he took them in his mouth and sucked on them one by one, he went down to her waist line as he started to take off her panties and drop them to the floor, he kissed her soft layer of silky hair at her pubic area-

"Oh Adam, you are a wonderful lover"

"Remember My Love, I couldn't do it with out you who is my beautiful partner in the love making, Now, lay down on the bed, I will make you feel even more wonderful alright"

Adam lifted her onto the bed, and he took off his pants and undergarments, with a fully erected penis by now and swollen testicles-

"Oh Adam, it looks like you are ready for some of Joahana's good loven also"

"Oh yes, I certainly am My Love"

"Alright then, allow me to make you feel even better, and make up for you not being with me for 12 days" said Joahana which cought Adam by surprise, it was him that was going to make her feel wonderful, or so He thought

"Well, alright then"

Joahana took Adam and kissed him, tongue in mouth, and then down to his chest, on down to his stomach, and then put his still hard, very large penis in between her breasts as she was kissing him all over now, She continued on down as she took His penis in her mouth for a few minutes, and then took his testicles and massaged them, Adam was going crazy, he had no Idea his Joahana knew how to make love in this way, it was heaven for him, as well as heaven for her the way he made love to her, they both were in their own little worlds when they were making love to each other, Joahana knew that this was the way it was suppose to be between a man and women that loved each other the way they did, they had a special love for each other,

Adam took Joahana and turned her over on her back as he kissed her very passionately, he opened her legs and guided his penis slowly inside her, a bit at a time-

"Oh Adam,

"Yes My Love"

"I love you so very, very much, God's love has finally shined on me by giving you to me"

"Oh Joahana, I believe I am the one who has been blessed, you are a very remarkable women"

"Adam,

"Yes,

"You can go in all the way, I am very used to your size by now"

"Haha, alright,

And Adam did just that, they both came to their climax together, and when finished, lay beside each other, talking about their lives together, and their wedding, Children, just layed together exploring each others bodies with their hands, Adam took her in his arm's and brought her tight up next to him,

"Adam,

"Yes My Love,

"Promise me that we will always be in love with each other like this"

"I can promise you that Joahana, you are the women I have longed for, every thing about you is the women I have longed for, if it were possible, I would just stay here in this bed all the time and make love to you, every time I look at you, I just fall in love with you all over again"

"Oh Adam, I feel the same about you"

"Well then, I guess we have answered both of our questions haven't we?

"Yes, I guess we have did" Joahana looked up at Adam, she put her hand on the back of his neck and rose up to kiss him, I love you Adam"

Adam took her tightly in his arm's and gave her a long passionate kiss, they finally fell asleep into the wee hours of the morning-

"

"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTERS 20-39

Both of them slept in this morning until lunch time, when they woke up they both looked at each other and smiled-

"Good morning, My Love"

"Good morning, Handsome" they both gave each other a kiss-Joahana's tummy started grawling about then

"Are you hungry My Love?

"Apparently I am"

"Well then, I guess we better get up and go down stairs and get some thing to eat"

"Adam, the big clock is ringing 12:00, is it noon?

"That it is, remember, we didn't get to sleep until 5:00 this morning"

"That early huh, I'm surprised I'm awake"

"I'm surprised you are awake, if you are still tired My Love, you can go back to sleep"

"Oh, I'm ok, I think I better take care of my tummy"

"Yes, I think so, there it goe's again" Adam and Joahana both started laughing, Adam got up first, dressed, gave her a kiss and told her he would see her down stairs Pa was no where in sight, Adam went to the kitchen where he found Hop-Sing

"Ah, Hop-Sing, Where is my Father?

"Mr. Ben gone out to feed horses-you and Missy Joahana, miss breakfast-you want lunch?

"Yes Please, if you don't mind"

"Where is Missy Joahana?

"She will be right down, women take longer to get dressed and do their hair and all"

"She look pretty for you Mr. Adam"

"Hop-Sing I'm afraid she doesn't have to try to do that, she is just a natural beauty"

"She love you-vely much"

"Our love is equal"

"Can't wait for wedding"

"Ah yes, me to Hop-Sing"

"You take coffee-go sit-I make lunch for you and missy Joahana"

"Thanks Hop-Sing"

Adam went and sat down at the Dinning room table, waiting for Joahana to come down, when she did come down, Adam looked at her and how beautiful she looked, she had on a very pretty white dress that was ruffled around the bottom, that came down just past her knees and the top of it was sleeves just to her elbows and the neck line was open to the top of her breasts with lace ruffled around it-

"It's amazing how you can look so beautiful in so short a time"

"Adam, you are such a romantic" Adam stood up, looked her up and down, asked-

"Is this one of your beautiful creations from fabric?

"Yes, I made it"

"WOW, I can hardly wait to see that wedding dress on you?

"Sorry, you will just have to, My Darling"

"Yes well, have a seat, My Love, Hop-Sing is bringing out some lunch for us"

"Oh how wonderful"

"So, what would you like to do for the rest of the day? Adam asked Joahana

"Just stay around here with you, maybe play the piano, write some poety, work on my wedding vows to you, maybe ask Hop-Sing if I could make a dessert for Dinner tonight"

"Well then, sounds like you pretty much have plans to keep you busy for the rest of the day"

"Well, It all stems around you, and beeing around you, except for the vows part"

"So it doe's" Hop-Sing came in with their lunch

"Missy Joahana-you look vely pretty today"

"Thank you Hop-Sing"

"You eat now" Ben came in from the stables as he rounded the corner he saw Adam and Joahana

"Well, there you two are, I trust that you both had a good sleep"

"Ah, yes Pa, we did" Adam and Joahana looked at each other smiling

"You look lovely this morning Joahana"

"Thank you Ben, are you going to have lunch with us?

"That's right it is lunch time"

"I'll go let Hop-Sing know you are here Pa, come over here and sit in your chair, I'll move over here by my Bride to be" Adam returned with Ben's lunch

"Thank you son"

"Your welcome Pa'

"So, what have you two got planned for the rest of the day?

"Ah, I believe Joahana, with Hop-Sing's permission is going to make dessert for Dinner tonight"

"How wonderful, I don't think you will have a problem with Hop-Sing my Dear"

"Would you like some more Tea My Love?

"No, I have had enough Adam, thank you any way"

"Are you feeling ok?

"I'm fine Adam, you shouldn't worry about me so much"

"Like I told you Joahana, that's my job to worry about you and take care of you"

"And I love you for that, I guess I am just not used to having some one look over me like you do, or like your whole family before I met you"

"Well Missy Joahana, as Hop-Sing would say, you better get used to it, because from now on your going to have me and a very big family that goes with it forever, Understand?

"Understood"

As the rest of the day went on Joahana carried out all her tasks she set for herself, with making the dessert for Dinner that everyone loved, Raeann and Steven had come back from Reno, Shyann had picked them up from the train and took them to the Ranch house, the weekend with Adam had ended and it was time to go home before it got dark out-

"Adam, It was a wonderful weekend"

"Yes, it was,

"Maybe we can do it again some time soon" Joahana said smiling at Adam

"Very funny, My Love, four more weeks and it will be for ever, and those will be the longest weeks of my life"

"Me to, My Darling Adam" They kissed each other and Joahana and the children left

CHAPTER TWENTY

Adam had gone out to help Joe and Hoss , and Joahana's son's and the ranch hands and Brent , with the building of his and Joahana's house, when he arrived out there He was shocked at how much had been done, just about the whole bottom floor had been done except for Joahana's add ons , Hoss and Joe were happy to see Adam there,

"Hey Adam, glad ta see ya, sure could us yur help" said Hoss

"Looks like your doing a pretty good job by your selves"

"The part we really need your help with is all of these add ons of Joahana's" said Joe

"Ah, well, you've got me, Now, where is that paper with Joahana's new rooms on it?

"Right over here Adam" replied Joe

Adam started explaining to everyone where each room was to be added on to each original diagram

"WOW, Adam, this is going to be some house" said Joe

"Nothing but the best for Joahana" Adam told everyone

"Adam, come over here and see what we have done to the back porch near the lake, I think Joahana is really going to love it, see Adam, we put the porch all the way out to here so she can just jump in"

"Looks great Joe, thank all of you for doing this for us, it ah, means a lot to me"

"Think nothen of it big Brother, were all happy ta do it fur ya and Joahana, it's about time that lill gall had some happiness, couldn't be with a better man"

"Thank you for that Hoss"

"Your welcome Adam, now comon help us with these extra rooms"

Adam and his Brothers along with every one else worked long and hard on the house so it would be ready for their wedding day, Joahana was busy with her Tea House and Gift Shop, She had gotten a call from her Doctor in Reno, letting her know that she was to come in for a check up the next day and plan on staying over for some tests-

"Oh My, how am I going to work this out? She said to herself She couldn't close the store , her children needed to go to school, she would have to leave on the train this afternoon to be at her appointment first thing in the morning, she had a very dear friend in Reno that she stayed with when she had to be there, she hadn't even told her friend yet that she was getting married in four weeks,

"I must take Dixie an invitation when I go, in fact, I would like her to be in my wedding" Her thoughts were running through her mind like wild fire, she tryed to phone Adam, there was no answer at the Ranch House, "Oh my, how am I going to let Adam know that I am going to Reno, I only have a couple of hours left to get ready" Shyann just walked into the Store and saw her Mother in a panic

"Mama, what's going on, what's wrong with you?

"Oh honey, I got a call from Reno"

"Ah ok, and?

"And, I have to be there tomorrow morning first thing, I don't know what to do with the store, with the children, and how to get a hold of Adam"

"Ok Mama, calm down, first of all, I will take care of the store and my sisteer and Brother, second, I think I know where Adam is, but I can't be sure, at any rate I will find him, mama why did they call you and say you had to be there tomorrow, what's going on?

"I don't really know, they told me to plan on being there over night for tests the next day"

"Ok mama, you have been getting tired a lot lately and not feeling good after that, could you be-

"Having a baby Joahana finished the sentence no honey, I'm not"

"Are you sure?

"Yes, I'm very sure, not that I wouldn't love to carry Adam's child, but I'm not, I just had my monthly visit, didn't you notice that I was a little testy last week?

"Well we all thought it was just because you didn't see Adam for awhile"

"Well, it was part of both, at any rate honey, I have got to start getting ready, I am still partly packed from being at Adam's for the weekend, Oh my, I think I am losing my mind"

"Mama, come over here and sit down, now take a breath, you are not losing your mind, things are just happing to close together and to fast in your life right now, you have to relax right now ok"

"Oh Shyann, Relax, What's that? I have never heard of that"

"And that my wonderful Mother, is why you are like this right now, we all love you very much mama, and we want you well and in one piece, and my new father to be would be very, very upset with you if he saw you now, do you realize how much that wonderful man loves you mama?

"Yes, I do,

"Then settle down and let your family help you ok?

"Ok, my Dear Daughter, you win"

"Start packing if you need extra things, and we can talk while you are doing that, mama, do you have any thing left to do on your dress?

"Yes, a few things, and on the girls dresses also, I have Anna and Jodi's done already, and yours, Oh, and Emilly's also"

"Ok, where are the dresses?

"In my closet, I try to keep them hidden from Adam when He comes over"

"Ok mama, doesn't he know it's bad luck to see your dress before the wedding?

"I told him, how ever, I think he thought I was kidding"

"Oh ok, so what needs to be done? Mama your dress is so beautiful, you are such a good designer"

"Thank you honey, I need to finish putting the red beads all over it"

"Oh ok, that's not a problem"

"And I have the red and white ribbons all cut and made into bows for the back to go on the waist next to the buttons, can you see where I have marked it?

"Yes, I can see it"

"That's it for mine"

"Mama all of them are so pretty, Red is Adam's favourite color to isn't it?

"Yes, it is,

"So what's left on ours?

"Just the hems on Raeanns"

"I'll take them home with me, don't worry about anythiong any more, I will take care of all of this ok"

"Ok honey,

"Now, are you finished packing?

"Yes, I believe so, I just hate leaving like this without being able to get a hold of Adam and talk to him, I still can't get a hold of any one at the House, we just got back together again, after being apart for 12 days, now this again"

"Mama please, I will find him and explain things to him ok"

"Ok, thank you honey"

"And I will pick up the the children after school and take them to my place unless they want to stay at Adam's , either way, I will take them to school and will open the store in the mornings, in the evenings I will work on the dresses ok"

"Ok honey, remember, we still have at least four weeks yet to get them finished"

"I know mama, now come on , we have to get you to the train station or you will miss it"

Joahana was off to Reno on the afternoon train, She was already missing Adam, after all, they had just gotten back together after not being able to see or talk to each other because of Eleen, oh yes Eleen, now she had some thing else to worry about, was Adam going to be legally able to marry her on their date? This She knew her Daughter couldn't help her out with this one, she didn't trust Lawyers, she delt with them ten years ago and that was an terrible experience for her, Joahana just prayed that every thing would work out fine for her and Adam and took her Daughters advise and quit worrying,

Shyann picked up her Sister and Brother and took them with her to the Ponderosa to try to find Adam, She explained to Steven and Raeann what was going on with mama, and told them they had to stay with her until she got back,

"Ah, why can't we stay with Adam? Asked Raeann

"Well, for one thing, I have to find him first, and the second thing, is we have to ask Ben and Adam if it is ok"

They arrived at the House, Hop-Sing was the only one there

"Missy Shyann-good see you-where missy Joahana?

"That's why were here Hop-Sing, I need to talk to Adam, do you know where he is? Mama has been trying to get a hold of him all day"

"Mr. Adam-with evely one-at special place-evely one back-not till almost dark outside"

"Ok, thanks Hop-Sing, can the children stay here until I see Adam?

"Yes-can help me-start Dinner-you hugly?

"Ya, we are, said Raeann

"Thanks Hop-Sing, I will try to be back soon"

Shyannn didn't want to take her sister and Brother because the house was a surprise for mama and they were afraid that they might let it slip to mama, she went out to Joahana's favourite spot on the Ponderosa, sure enough everyone was there, even her brothers and the house was remarkable, her mama will be so surprised not to mention after her big day, she will be more in Love with Adam than any women can love and cherish a man

Ben saw Shyann first and came over to find out what was going on-

"Ben, where is Adam? I really need to talk to him"

"He's just over here on the other side, what's going on, is it Joahana?

"Yes, it is, she's been trying to get a hold of Adam all day"

"Oh, come on, he's over here"

"Thanks,

Adam could see his Father and Shyann coming around the corner, He dropped his hammer and went over towards them with worry in his eye's-

"What's going on Shyann? Asked Adam

"Mama has been trying to get a hold of you for most of the day"

"What's wrong?

"We don't really know yet, she got a call this morning from Reno, it was her specialist, he wanted her there first thing in the morning, so she had to leave two hours ago on the train, sorry Adam, she tried, she was just so wound up worring about things, the children, the store, where they would stay"

"She needn't worry about the children"

"Aw ya, which reminds me, they want to stay with you Adam, instead of their own sister"

"Of course they can"

"Mama feels so bad Adam, you both just got back together again after being apart for a period of time"

"Ya Well, She comes first, and her health,"

"She said she would try to call you aftere Dinner tonight before she goe's to bed, she is staying at her friend Dixie's, I have her phone number and address if you want it"

"Yes Please"

"She misses you already, she had tears in her eye's when she left"

"That's my Joahana" Adam said with a big warm smile on his face

"Here is her number Adam, and Dixie's address"

"Are you going to pick the children up and take them to school?

"Yes, I will be at your place first thing in the morning, and then I am going to open up the Tea House for mama, I'm worried about her Adam, she has been like this before"

"Been like what?

"Being so tired all the sudden, and not feeling good after, she's been light headed even some times dizzy, I even asked her if she was-

"Having a baby, Adam finished the sentence

"Yes,

"No, she's not, I know that for sure, first hand"

"Oh ok, Well I guess only you would know Adam" Adam gave her a little side smile

"Ah yep, She didn't tell me about light headedness and dizzy spells how ever"

"She didn't?

"Which I am a little upset about"

"Adam, I'm sorry, I thought you knew"

"Well, I do now"

"Please don't be upset with her, she has so much on her mind lately, I don't think she has been eating right for one thing either Adam, she tends to do things like that, we all get mad at her when she doe's that"

"Yes, well, after today she is going to start eating right and taking care of herself, and I am going to be right there to make sure she do's "

"Adam, what do you mean?

"It means I am going to need your help"

"Ok, what?

"I know your Mom has worked very hard on that business to make it what it is today, I want her to be able to keep it even after we are married, she knows she doesn't have to because I can give her every thing and more, however, I won't ask her to give it up, it makes her happy and everyone in Virginia City loves her and her Tea House, What I want to know from you is are you willing to step in and take care of the store for awhile, now, and after the wedding? I am taking your Mother to Boston for two weeks for our honeymoon"

"Yes, Adam, of course I will, We all will, mama is going to be so surprised, but why before the wedding, you mean after she gets back from Reno?

"After **we** get back from Reno, I'm going to get her, I am phoning her as soon as I get back to the house and find out when she is planning to come home, then I am going to pick her up, she won't have to make that long train trip back, on the way back I am going to talk to her about coming out to the Ranch house and staying here with us until the wedding and then move in here"

"Adam, is this house going to be finished by then?

"Ah yes, All the guy's are working on the extra rooms your Mother wants right now, it will be finished, we have four weeks to go yet, so this is ok with you?

"Of course it is Adam, I have my two Brothers to help out if I need them"

"Don't forget, you have the Cartwright family also now, don't be afraid to ask them"

"Ok Adam, when you talk to mama, let her know what's happening ok"

"Sure will, I better tell Pa what's going on"

"Ok Adam, so it's ok for the children to stay at your place?

"Of course, Hop-Sing can always use extra hands"

"I'll pick them up in the morning for school, see you then"

Adam explained things to Pa, and that they were going to be having house guests for a month, he then talked to Hoss and Joe and Joahana's son's to let them know about what was going on also, of course the boy's were very upset that was their Mother and they wanted to know how she was, and were ready to help in any way they could to help their Mother out,

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

When Adam got back to the Ranch House Hop-Sing told him that Joahana had phone him and would try again later,

"Where is Missy ?

"She has gone to Reno Hop-Sing for an appointment"

"She ok?

"I will find out as soon as I phone her then I will let you know "

"Ok, let me know-children upstairs-in rooms-they stay here"

"Yes, I know, they will be here for awhile Hop-Sing"

"Missy Joahana to?

"Hopefully yes"

"Velly good-Dinner almost ready"

"Ok Hop-Sing, I'll be in the Library talking to Joahana"

Adam finally got a hold of Joahana, she sounded very tired when Dixie got her on the phone,

"Hi My Love,

"Oh Adam, I miss you so much"

"So here we are again, seperated from each other" Adam said

"And oh how I hate it Adam, I take it my Daughter told you what is going on"

" Yes, she did, and also, a few other things that have been happening, that I didn't know about"

"About what Adam?

"About you My Love"

"About me?

"Yes, apparently you have been having dizzy spells and light headedness that go's with it and feeling good"

"Who told you that Adam?

"Do's it matter Joahana? The point is I had to hear it from some one other than you"

"Adam, I just didn't want you to worry that's all"

"Joahana, how many times do I have to tell you that I am here for you, that means all of you, especially your health"

"Adam, that's why I am here in Reno, my specialist is going to find out if all of this go's with MS or my spinal detereation , I didn't want to tell you anything untill I knew, and I hope it will be tomorrow, Adam, please forgive me, I don't want you mad at me or upset with me"

"Joahana, There is nothing to forgive you for, and now that you have explained every thing to me, I can't be mad at you, just a bit upset with you, you should have known that I would have been there for you, I love you very much Joahana"

"Adam I really love you and need you so much right now"

"Joahana you have absolutely no Idea how much I love you and want to care for you, when were you planning on coming home?

"If all of my tests come back tomorrow, I wanted to take the later train back, if not, it will be the next day on the early train which gets in Virginia City at 3:00

"Alright then, you will let me know"

"Of course I will Adam, you will be the first to know about any thing from now on, I love and miss you"

"Me to My Love, you start eating right to ok"

"Ok,

"Goodbye My Love,

"Goodbye Adam, I love you"

"And I love you"

Adam went back out to living room, Raeann and Steven were there-

"How is mama Adam? Asked Steven

"She is doing fine, a bit tired"

"So she is at Dixie's?

"Yes, I want to ask the two of you something"

"What about Adam?

"Both of you have noticed that your Mother has been very tired lately haven't you?

"Yes,

"Yes,

"Ok Well, What would both of you think about moving in here with your Mother until after the wedding? It would be so your Mother could get some extra rest and build Her strength up again, Shyann would pick you up for school and then go to the Tea House until after school and then bring you back here"

"Sure, that would be great Adam" said Steven

"When? Asked Raeann

"Well, how bout right now, consider yourselfs part of the Cartwrghts"

"Adam,

"Yes Raeann,

"Um, We asked mama about this already and she said it was up to you and Mr. Cartwright"

"Oh, What's that Raeann?

"Would it be ok if we call you papa, and Mr. Cartwright Grandpa?

"Well now, as for myself, I would be honoured to be your Father, as for Mr. Cartwright, turn around, ask him for your self"

"I heard every word, and yes, I also would be honoured to have you as my Grandchildren"

"One more thing, Raeann asked them on behalf of their siblings also We have all talked it over and once you and mama are married, you will be our Father and Grandfather any way won't you?

"Well yes, I suppose so, in a way" Adam told her

"We won't take that for an answer, no, in a way's, it has to be a yes, answer"

"Raeann, your just like your Mama, you drive a hard bargain, Adam looked at Pa as they both smiled at each other, you win, You are officially my children"

"See Steven, I told you I could do it"

"You two had a bet going between each other? Adam asked Raeann just smiled at him you are certainly your mama's Daughter"

"Son, I believe you are in for the time of your life" As Pa put his hand on Adam's shoulder and smiled at him, Raeann and Steven both hugged him

"Thank you'

"Thank you,

"No thanks needed, let's go eat" said Adam

Dinner was being served and Raeann and Steven had requested from their new Father and Grandfather-

"We need to say Grace, some times mama would even sing it"

"What a treat, said Adam, yes, we certainly can"

"We hold hands" said Raeann Ben and Adam just looked at each other and smiled, and held hands with the children, Pa said grace and an extra prayer for Joahana that everything would turn out ok for her,

"Well, I have a feeling that this new family that we have here is going to make some great new changes in our lives, don't you think so Adam?

"Oh yes, some very defiant new changes"

"Knowing you son, you will be able to handle it"

"Ah yes, with the Lord's help" replied Adam

Dinner was over, Adam asked the children if they had any homework to do, both of them admitted that they did,

"Oh well, you both need to go to your room's and get it done ok, if you need help, let me know"

"Ok,

"Yep,

Adam was heading for the kitchen to get coffee when he heard the phone ringing in the Library, he went to answer it,

"Hello,

"Adam,

"Joahana, what's going on, are you ok My Love?

"No, I miss you so much, and it's not like I can just come out to your place or you to mine"

"I know My Love, I miss you terribly also, however, I think I have something to tell you that will make you at least smile"

"Oh my, What is it?

"Well, ah, it seems that I am a proud new father of five and Pa is a proud new Grandfather of five new Grandchildren, and 2 new Great Grandchildren, Joahana was chuckling on the other end of the phone and ah, oh yes, that's not all, Now, a deal has been made with my youngest Daughter that we either sing or say Grace at the Dinner table, and all of this was done with a bet which was made by my two youngest Son and Daughter, which by the way, she was very proud of winning against her brother, She reminded me for a spur of the moment that she was just like the women that I am about to marry"

"Oh Adam, sounds like you have had a very eventful evening"

"Ah, to say the least"

"Adam, why are the children with you? There suppose to be with Shyann"

"Apparently she dropped them off here when she went to look for me and they didn't want to leave"

"I hope Ben was ok with it?

"Need you ask?

"No, I guess not"

"They are settled in their rooms doing their home work right now"

"Oh goodness, they admitted to you they had some, Adam, I'm impressed"

"See now, I have you smiling don't I?

"Yes, you certainly do"

"I have something else to tell you also My Love"

"What's that?

"We all said a prayer for you around the Dinner table, there was a silence on the other end Joahana,

"I'm here, she had a rasp in her voice

"We all love you very much, you have to know that My Love"

"Yes, I do,

"Are you feeling a bit better now?

"Yes, I am,

"You sound tired, you need to go to bed and get some rest"

"I am, I just needed to hear your voice before I went to sleep, I brought your picture with me, it's on my night stand where I am sleeping"

"Now you can put a voice to the picture and keep it in your mind and go off to sleep now"

"Yes alright, I love you Adam"

"And I love you Joahana, Good night now"

"Good night,

Adam missed Joahana terribly also, It was going to be a long night without her, however he did have his hands full with his new Father role, and one of them in perticulare that was a match to her Mother, and Adam had at times, had his hands full with her, and her spur of the moment things that she so often did, and no one knew when it was going to happen, the children had come down stairs as Adam was coming out of the Library,

"So, how's the home work coming?

"Were done, said Raeann

"Already,

"Yep, replied Steven Do you think Hop-Sing has any cookies papa?

"Well, why don't we go and see, Hop-Sing, do you have any cookies for us?

"Yes-right here-milk to-mus stay strong"

"Well then, cookies and milk it is, let's go and sit at the table shall we, so, do you two have any thing that you need to get from your place until your Mother get's back?

"Yes, I need more clothes" said Raeann

"Of course you do, your Joahana's Daughter, ok, I'll ask Shyann to go there tomorrow before she brings you back and you can get what you need, now, if you two are finished you better go up and get ready for bed ok,"

"Ok,

"I'll be right up to say good night to you"

"Well Adam, are you enjoying your new role as father to those children?

"Well, let's face it Pa, Joahana has done all the work for me, they are good children, although that little one, I think she is going to be a real test for me"

"Yes, I do think you are right my son"

"Yes well, I am going up to say good night to them and turn in myself Pa"

"Yes, I'll be up later, Good night Son"

Adam went up and said a prayer with both children and said goodnight to both of them, he then went into his room and started thinking about Joahana, and being there alone in the morning when she went to see her specialist, **"It must be so hard for her to have gone through this by her self all these years, and she shouldn't be there alone this time either"** Adam took Joahana's picture he had on his bed side table and just stared at it with love and compassion in his eye's , he was willing to do any thing for this women, Adam fell asleep holding her picture in his hands,

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

Adam woke this morning with sounds of laughter by children, a sound that he hadn't heard for quite some time, how ever it was a good and welcoming sound and one he better get used to hearing from now on, he got up and went down stairs to join his children and Father at the Breakfast table,

"Good morning papa, the children said to Adam,

"Yes, good morning Son"

"Good morning everyone, said Adam, Did you have a good sleep?

"Yes, but we miss mama" Said Raeann

"Yes well, I do also"

"Do you know when she is coming home papa? Asked Steven

"Well Ah, your mama is going to phone me later this morning and let me know ok, when you get home from school you will know if it is today or tomorrow ok, now I think your sister is out there" They both gave Adam and Ben a big hug and kiss and went out to meet Shyann to take them to school

Adam and Ben remained at the table talking about Joahana and what was going on with her,

"Pa, I'm waiting for her to phone me if she's coming home or staying until tomorrow, if she is staying, Pa do you think you could handle the children? I am going to get her in Reno"

"Son, I raised 3 son's , I'm quite sure I can handle these 2

"Aw, but don't forget, one of these children is a miniature Joahana, need I say more"

"Yes, I see your point son, Aw, don't worry, I'm sure we will do just fine"

"Thank's Pa,

"No thanks needed, that's what families are for, do you want to get that Adam?

"Ah what? Oh,

"That's probably for you anyway"

"Yeh sure, Adam went to the Library, the phone was ringing Ah Hello"

"Adam,

"Joahana, How are you this morning My love?

"Lonely, and missing you"

"I miss you very much also My Love, have you found out any thing from your Doctor yet?

"Yes, that's why I am phoning, He got the results back and because of them he want's me to come in this after noon and have a couple of different one's, so it looks like I won't be home until tomorrow on the 3:00 train"

"Joahana, did he tell what it was that he testing you for?

"No, Not really, it doe's have some thing to do with me being tired all the time and not feeling good with it"

"Will he give you the results before you leave tomorrow?

"Yes,, I have to be there at 9:00 and he will only take about an hour he said, I have to stay until every thing is done and that means the results in also, Adam I don't want to be away from you another night or day, I miss you so much, I miss making love to you every night, oh Adam, **say some thing"**

"I'm having to much fun just listening to you talk My love"

"Oh Adam,

"I love to hear your voice my Love"

"And I yours, oh Adam, I wish you were here with me, so I could go to sleep in your arm's

"You will be back in my arm's very soon My Love, and you will never have to go through this alone again" Joahana, there was a silence at the other end of the phone Are you ok My Love? Adam could tell that she was crying by the way she was talking

"I don't know if I am or not"

"My Love, please don't cry, I can tell you are crying"

"Seems you are starting to know me now aren't you?

"Yes, especially about things like this, and have you forgotten My Love, it has been almost a year since we met"

"Oh that's right, it has been, and what a year it has been hasn't it my Dear Adam"

"Oh yes, quite a year, Now, what I want you to do is think about our year and all our good times ok"

"Ok Adam, I love you so very much Adam, My friend will probably have me playing the piano all day"

"Now, see there, that's a wonderful thought for me also"

"Ok Adam,

I love you My love, I'll be talking to you later ok"

"Alright Adam, I'll be waiting, goodbye for now"

"Goodbye for now My Love"

Adam went back out to the living room where Pa was

"Pa,

"Yes son,

"Joahana needs to stay there for another day for extra tests in the hospital there"

"Ok, do they know what's going on yet?

"No, other than these extra tests have some thing to do with her being tired all the time and her not feeling good along with it, and her headache , she was crying, I could hear it in her voice, she is scared, she's alone going through this, and I promised her she would never have to be alone with any of that again"

"Son, you go ahead and go to her, the children and I will be just fine, take my car Adam, you get there in half the time"

"Thanks Pa, here is Dixie's number if you need me for anything, we will phone the children tonight before they go to bed, and make sure they do their home work"

"I will son, just get ready and go, and tell Joahana we are all praying for her and we all love her"

"I will, By Pa"

It took Adam a little over 3 hours to get to Reno which was much to long for him, He knew that Joahana was very lonely and scared and he should have been there with her as soon as he found out that she had gone for more than one day,

Adam pulled up in front of Dixie's house and went up to the house and knocked on the door, Dixie answered, she knew Adam from the pictures that Joahana had

"Adam, Hi"

"Hello, Joahana doesn't know I am here, is she here?

"Ah, no Adam, didn't she tell you?

"Tell me what?

"Oh no, come in Adam"

"What's going on? I just talked to her 4 hours ago"

"She didn't phone you from here Adam, it was from the Hospital"

"The Hospital, What's going on?

"When she got here yesterday, after she talked to you, she went for her appointment at the Hospital, that's where her specialist is, she looked so tired and felt sick, so her Doctor kept her in, after her were done, and want's her to stay until the two extra ones are done tomorrow"

"Yes, she told me that, that's why I am here, I could hear that she was crying when I was talking to her, I promised her she would never be alone again, that's also why I am here"

"Adam, she loves you more than life itself"

"Yes well, I love and cherish her more than my own life"

"Oh by the way, **Congratulation** s you two make a wonderful couple"

"Thank you for that, I hope you will be there"

"I have no choice, I'm in it, she asked me to be her candle lighter"

"Oh, well then, good, Now ,I must go to Joahana"

Adam got to Hospital and asked where Joahana was at, the nurses told him that she was in the specialist ward just down the hall in 103, Adam found her room, he went in and noticed that Joahana was turned toward the window and seemed to be sleeping, he went over toward her and over to the front of her, she was sleeping, Adam sat down in the chair next to her bed, he didn't want to wake her, "**You are so beautiful Joahana, I love you so much, you shouldn't have to be going through this, never again will you be alone with this My Love"** Adam was thinking to himself , while he was just sitting looking at her, he leaned back in the chair and rested his head for a few minutes, Joahana started moving a bit, Adam noticed her and was hoping she waking up, she moved a bit to change positions and in doing so she revealed that she was wearing one of her nightgowns that Adam loved, all of this that added to the fact that they hadn't been with each other for almost 3 days, it was all Adam could do to keep his emotions under controle, he just enjoyed the view and wonderful Lady that was giving it to him.

Finally, Joahana was starting to wake up, Adam knew the way she woke up and she was waking up, he went closer to her and started to put his fingers through her hair and ran the side of his hand down her cheek and leaned over and kissed her forehead very gently, she started moving around more now, Adam kissed her lips ever so gently this time,

"Adam-Adam-

"Yes My Love"

"Adam-It is you, Oh Adam, what are you doing here? I mean-I- I'm-

"Shhh, I should have been here sooner, I'm so sorry I wasn't Joahana, why didn't you tell me about all of this? That you were in here instead of at Dixie's?

"Because, Adam, I knew you would do exactly like this, you are needed at the Ponderosa"

"Every thing is fine at the Ponderosa, Pa and the children said to say Hi, and they love you very much and they are praying for you"

"Oh that's so wonderful, Adam,

"Yes, My Love,

I will move over so that you can lay down here with me"

"Do you think it is allowed?

"Who cares, we are almost married any way"

"Well then, My wife to be, move over" Adam took his boots off and got on the bed beside Joahana

"Oh Joahana, It's good to have you in my arm's again"

"And I in yours Adam"

Adam took Joahana in his arm's holding her ever so tightly, and her head resting on his chest as he stroked his fingers through her hair raising her up to him gently with his hand her lips met his and Adam kissed her very passionately some thing that Joahana had longed for was one of his kisses, she then took his hand and placed it on her breast, which took Adam by surprise, but didn't fight it, he massaged them as Joahana asked, and their bodies were bonded together once more.

"Oh Adam, this is what I have missed"

"Yes, My Love, I to have missed it, Joahana had tears in her eye's What is wrong my Love? Do you have pain some where?

"No, these are not tears of pain, they are tears of joy, for you"

"Oh Joahana, how could I ever deserve a women like you?

"Adam, you must know that you are a one of a kind of man, there is absolutely no other man like you out there, believe me my Darling I have known a lot of men that were my friends Husbands or just customers that I had to put up with"

"I can't imagine you putting up with any man like that Joahana"

"With my friends Husbands, not a chance, I always put them in their place, for which my friends thanked me for, but my customers, I had to put up with so much and then I stopped being so nice, it's probably better you don't know how I stop being so nice means"

"Ah, you mean I am marrying a women with two different personalities ?

"Well, Just don't ever get me mad and you won't find out my Darling,"

"Ok, I will keep that in mind"

One of Joahana's nurses walked in, Adam was holding Joahana in his arm's, the nurse knew who he was, Joahana talked about him all the time and seen pictures of him,

"Hello there Joahana, and this Adam?

"Ah yes, I am"

"It is finally good that you can be with her, you are all she talk's about, besides her children, and the whole Cartwright family, you two have a wedding coming up I hear"

"Yes, we do, and not soon enough as far as I am concerned" Adam replied

"You two make a wonderful couple"

"Ah, I hope it is ok for me to be on her bed with her?

"Yes, of course, you are welcome to stay the night if you like, these beds are larger than usual, we can just put the rails up, I will order 2 Dinners in for you"

"Oh, thank you, said Joahana

"Anything for you Joahana, your our favourite patient, you're a remarkable women, after all you have been through, your Doctor told us to take extra special care of you, and that gos for your man also"

"Well now, aren't you glad you came Darling?

"Yes, I am,

The nurse came back in a few minutes later with a cart that had two plates of food on it with a bottle of champaign on ice, two glasses, rose paddles all around the tray,

"Here we go you two, Joahana your Doctor has ok'd every thing on that tray, he said it might perk you up'

"Oh my goodness, Adam, look at this"

"You two have a good evening now, and good night, we have a sign to put on your door also, **PLEASE DO NOT DISTURB, FOR ANY REASON,**

"Well, that should pretty much do it" Adam replied

"I am in shock" said Joahana is this real, or am I dreaming, Adam, are you really here, maybe I'm hallucinating from the drugs they gave me earlier, Adam, tell me your real"

"Come here My Love, Adam took her in his arm's and started kissing her with his ever so loving passionate kiss there now, My Love, doe's that help answer your question about me being here or just a dream?

"Oh My, yes, You are deffinatetly here, Now, let's eat so that I can have the rest of the real you ok"

"Sounds like a real fine Idea My Love"

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

Adam and Joahana injoyed their unplanned and very surprisenly evening and night together, Joahana was woken up quite early this morning with pain, she was in Adam's arm's as a result he woke up also,

"Joahana, what's wrong My Love? Are you having pain?

"Yes, I am Adam"

"Where are you having it?

"My legs,

"Have they been giving you some thing for it?

"Yes,

"Ok, I'm going to get up and get the nurse to come in My Love ok"

"Ok, come back ok"

"Of course I will Joahana"

Adam could see that Joahana was in a lot of pain, he really never seen her in this much pain before, she hid it from him most of the time or just bared it until it went away after she took her pain medicine for it, Adam came back with the nurse who had an injection for her,

"Here you go Joahana, this will help you right away" Another nurse came in

"Joahana your Doctor told us to start your two other tests so we can get the results back right away ok"

"Ok,

"Oh Joahana, I don't like seeing you like this"

"I didn't want you to see me like this Adam, I knew what it would do to you, at the same time I knew I would miss you terribly while I was gone, I was really hoping that I was only going to be here that one day, it looks like it turned out a whole different way"

"Yes, it did My Love, and I have told you so many times that I will be here with you in sickness and in health, no matter what, I would really like for you to remember that"

"Once again, that's just the way I am, Adam, it's going to take me awhile to get used to that, I have had only my self to get through just about every thing on my own, even the births of my children, I was alone on, their father was never there for me then and after, I just kept thinking he would change after each one"

"Oh Joahana, come here, Adam took her in his arm's and held her tight, he had tears in his eye's from now on, please remember, you have me and the whole Cartwright family standing behind you ok, you are so loved Joahana, you have no Idea" The nurse came in for Joahana to take her for her tests

"Ok Joahana My Dear, Are you feeling better?

"She was just having some emotional things going on" Adam told her

"Oh dear, well come along, hopefully these tests will give you some new hope for your pain management ok, we will take good care of her Mr. Cartwright"

"Thank you for that"

Adam waited for Joahana in her room, it seemed like it was taking longer than it was, all Adam could do was think about what Joahana had told him about her always being alone in childbirth, and how any man could ever be absent at the birth of his children, that was the proudest day of his life when his children were born, and he was there for Eleen to help her recover from their births of their children, he was also thinking that if Joahana ever carried his child he would be there for her from start to finish and after, and with the special person that she is, she is going to0 be treated just like that, very special

With Adam looking out the window and deep in thought, the nurse had brought Joahana back,

"Here she is Mr Cartwright, Mr. Cartwright,

"Hum, Oh,

"Here she is, things went very well, the Doctor will be in early this morning to check the results and he can get you some thing that will work for both things and longer periods of time"

"That would be wonderful" Joahana replied

"Yes, it certainly would, Adam said She has suffered in pain long enough"

"Ok, I will leave you two alone now, try to get some rest Joahana ok"

"Oh don't worry about that, I will see to that, Now, young Lady, get into that bed and close your eye's , and no arguments, **Understand,** I'll be right here by you, reading a book ok"

"Ok, Understood"

Time went by fast, but not fast enough for Adam, Joahana was sleeping when her Doctor came in to see her

"Hello, you must be Adam Cartwright"

"Yes, I am,

"I've heard a lot about you over the past year, was hoping I would get to meet you at one point, she is sleeping so sound, I hate to wake her up, how ever, I think she would want to hear what I have found in her tests results"

"Oh, yes, I'll wake her"

"Great,

"Joahana My Love, Adam gave her a kiss on the cheek Joahana"

"Hum, Yes Adam"

"It's me, wake up"

"Ok,

"Wake up My Love, your Doctor is here , she opened one eye and saw Adam smiling at herWake up "

"Ok, she turned to him with both eye's open now since when do you want me to wake up, your usually mad at me for not going to sleep"

"Your Doctor is here"

"Oh ok,

"Hello Joahana,

"Hi,

"Sorry to wake you out of a good sleep, at least I know that you are in good hands when I let you out of here, I have the results of your tests, first of all, your MS has progressed some what and so has your spinal disorder, however, there is some good knew's Joahana"

"Well, I certainly hope so" Adam took her hand and held it while the Doctor finished

"Joahana, thank's to some new research and medical break throughs there is a new medicine that I can give you that will slow down both quite considerably and relieve a lot of your pain, and I can take you off a couple of your med's now, except your night time ones, you have to stay on them, as far as your dizziness and the light headed feeling and feeling sick after wards and being tired all the time that is part of the progression symptoms I just told you about, with this medication those feelings will go away"

"What about the headache? Asked Adam

"The headaches are also a part of her spinal detereation, Joahana I hope you know that if you faithfully take the medicines that I am giving you and you keep doing what you have been doing you will live to be sitting in your rocking chair watching your Grandchildren playing, you must keep taking care of yourself, you need rest through the day, keep in mind that even if you are feeling less pain you still have the illness ok"

"Ok,

"Now, I will go get those medicines and the nurse will bring you one now, oh by the way Joahana, to answer your question that you asked me when you first got here, the answer is **yes,** you can with all my blessing have more children, however, if you do, you must let me know right away, I have to take you off a couple of your med's until after birth, and I am quite sure that you will know when you have conceived"

"Oh yes, I sure will" Adam and Joahana looked at each other with a smile on their faces

"Joahana I will sign your release forms after the nurse brings you the medication I am giving you, Mr. Cartwright, I'm glad I finally met you, I hear there is a wedding coming up very soon, congratulations , I trust you will take very good care of my patient and make sure she follows my orders very carefully"

"Oh don't worry about that Dr. Henderson, She will be well taken care of and I will be making sure she follows your orders, along with the rest of the Cartwrights, and there are a lot of us"

"Well then, I guess my job has just gotten a whole lot easier, you two take care, and have a wonderful wedding"

"Thank you very much" replied Adam

"Your very welcome, I'll see you Joahana in 3 months for your check up, we will have to change the last name on your chart then, and possibly a new condition, Bye now"

"Well My Love, sounds like you have been making some real plans for after we are married"

"What do you mean Adam?

"Oh, I think you know what I mean, the Doctor just didn't happen to bring it up the fact that you are ok to conceive a child"

"Not a child, Adam, He said children"

"Oh yes, forgive me, children, is there anything else you have been planning since you have been here that I should know about?

"Not at all Adam, sooner or later I would have told you about this one"

"Ah huh, and that would been because you would have had to finally tell me"

"Well, yes,

"Oh Joahana, what am going to do with you?

"What ever you want to do with me my Dear Adam"

"Ok well, how bout you get dressed, as much as I love seeing you in that gown, I really am not to excited about the rest of Nevada seeing you in it, then we can get you out of here and get back to the Ranch where all the family is waiting to see you ok"

"What a wonderful Idea" The nurse brought Joahana's new medicine to her and her discharge papers

"Ok, here we go Joahana, take these, and sign these, and you are ready to go, it has been a pleasure having both of you here"

"Well, thank you very much, especially for last night" Adam told her

"That was especially a pleasure, you two take care now and have a wonderful wedding, and even more wonderful honeymoon"

"Thank you very much" Adam and Joahana both told here

"Ok My Love, hurry get dressed, let's get out of here ok"

"Ok,

"I'll get all of your things together here, ak ah"

"What's wrong Adam?

"Ah, you My Love"

"Oh, your jeans are getting tight again, you're the one who asked me to take off my gown and put some thing else on"

"**Real Funny"**

"It's not like you haven't seen me like this before you know"

"Yes, however, we usually are in our bedroom when we do" Joahana took her time getting dressed after she knew she had gotten to Ada

"Emensly,

"Wait until I get you home, you will pay for this" said Adam

"Promise? Adam shook his head

"What am I going to do with you Joahana?

"Anythin-

"Anything I want, yes I know, are we ready now?

"Yes, we are, and I can't wait to get home, so you can, you know, do what ever you want to thing" Adam just spanked her once and they walked out

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

Adam and Joahana arrived home late afternoon, Joahana slept on Adam's shoulder half way home, Adam enjoyed every minute of it, he loved the Idea of his love being beside him for the rest of their lives,

Adam and Joahana pulled up in front of the Ranch House, Ben and the children and Hop-Sing came out with a welcoming comity

"See My Love, told you, you were missed around here, wait till the rest of the family knows your home"

"Joahana, Adam, so nice to see you home" said Pa

"Hi mama, Hi papa, said the children, they both went up to hug them

"Hi you two, I have missed you both so much, Joahana told both her children, have you both been behaving your selves and doing your home work?

"Oh yes, they have both been doing very good at that, I can asure you that"

"Well, thanks for helping out with them Ben, I heard they didn't want to stay at their sister's"

"Evidently so, Adam needs to talk to you about some thing that has to do with living arraignments for you and the children"

"Oh ok, I think he and Steven are still bringing in things, he will talk to me then I imagine"

"Yes He will, well now Joahana, how do you feel? Were the Doctors in Reno able to help you more with your medical problems?

"Oh yes Ben, very much, every thing has progressed than was expected, however, thanks to progressive medical science they came up with new medicine that the Doctor started me on this morning, so we will see how it works I guess"

"

That's wonderful Joahana"

"He did tell me however that I needed to continue to get my rest in the afternoons, other than that I can continue doing as I have been, of course Adam was there and he told my Doctor he would enforce his orders from him on me"

"Well My Dear, right there you pretty much can consider yourself being watched 24 hours a day, Adam is an enforcer and he carries through on his promises"

"So I have noticed"

"And Joahana, he is only doing this because he loves you and cares for you deeply, he doesn't want any thing to happen to you, and that go's for the rest of us also"

"I know Ben, and thank you for that"

"Oh, Adam is every thing in now?

"Yes Pa, it is, my son here is quite the helper"

"Oh yes, he has been a big help around here since you have been gone, Joahana has just been telling me what happened with her Doctor in Reno, it sounds very reassuring"

"Yes, it is, very reassuring, and she is going to do every thing she is suppose to do" Ben looked at Joahana and they both smiled at each other

"See what did I tell you about him"

"Oh yes, I know Adam" said Joahana

"Well, My Love, can you come in the Library with me, there is some thing I need to talk to you about"

"Am I in trouble already? Ben and Adam let out a laugh

"No Joahana, your not in trouble, I just need to talk to you ok"

"Ok, lead the way my prince" Adam looked at her with one of his side smiles looks

"Ok My Love, come sit over here with me"

"Umm, My Pleasure"

"I can tell you are feeling your self again"

"Oh yes, Joahana looked at him with a passionate look of seduction in eye's

"Oh Joahana, we'll get to that soon enough, Joahana I want to talk to you about living arraignments until our wedding day"

"Oh ok,

"I have already talked to the children and Shyann about this, and they have already agreed, I also told them that nothing was final until I talked to you"

"Ok Adam, what's going on?

"I would like for you to move in here until our wedding day, I want you to take it easy for a few weeks and not to be worried about any thing, Shyann has already agreed to pick up the children and take them to school, school will be out shortly anyway, and she has agreed to go in the Tea House and open up until after school, and then take care of the house before they come back out here, they have already been doing this since you have been gone, it has been working out great from what Steven has told me, so what do you think?

"Oh my Adam, I don't know what to say, what did the children say?

"I believe they are all moved in upstairs and Hop-Sing already has their chores worked out for them, uh, they didn't want to stay at their sisters, they wanted to stay here"

"Oh My, Adam, I just can't believe you have arranged all of this in such a short time, you are amazing, well, obviously the children are all for this, you already know that I really hate it when I am so far away from you and have no Idea when we will see each other again"

"Well then, what is the problem Joahana?

"There is no problem Adam, no problem at all" she started kissing Adam very tenderly and that led into their very passionate kiss, they were in each others arm's once again

"Ok then, My Love, I take it that is a yes,"

"You take it right, Adam,

"Yes My Love"

"The love, I have for you, it's, it's just totally unexplainable, it comes fron so deep in my heart, I never dreamed that I could ever love any man the way my love is for you, Joahana's eyes were tearing up why couldn't God have put you in my life 20 years ago"

"Oh Joahana, come here, Adam's eyes were also tearing up now our love for each other is the strongest that no other man or women has ever experienced, I am sure of that, and it will only get stronger through out the years"

"Oh just hold me Adam,

"Not a problem, any time you need it, I'll always be here to hold you no matter what My Love ok, we should really go out there and let every one know what your decision is ok"

"Yes, we should,

"Well every one, my wife to be has agreed to move in here until the wedding"

"Yah hoo, way to go mama" said Raeann

"Right on, Steven said

"Besides mama, we are already moved in while you were gone" Raeann replied

"Ah yes, so I hear, I have a feeling my children are plotting against me for some reason"

"Haha, No, I don't think so My Love, they love the country more than the city"

"I must say, I do agree with them, do you two have any home work to do?

"Oh boy, she's back" said Raeann

"Hey you guys, I'm quite sure that Ben didn't let you get away with not doing it"

"No, No I didn't, they had to do it every night"

"Well, there you go, mama's not the bad guy here ok, go do your home work"

"Oh alright, I love you" said Steven

"We love you to, Oh my, am I going to get through these teenage years with Steven and almost Raeann soon"

"Yes, you are, remember, your not alone going through it any longer, ah, they have already started calling me papa at their request"

"Yes, so I hear, and you can start your papa duties right away if you like"

"Oh, is that right?

"Yes, it is, papa" Ben was sitting in his chair reading his paper and having a good chuckle at Adam and Joahana, it always made his heart warm to see Joahana get to Adam the way she doe's and Adam go's right back at her, but all of it with the deepest love in their hearts, he knew that was a love that would never end or break, Adam took Joahana in his arm's and gave her a kiss

"You My Love, are impossible, how ever, I love you any way, now, maybe we should go up and see what our children have done to my room-or should I say-our room"

"Yes, I think so, that way we can both have our heart attacks together"

"Lead the way My Love"

"Oh my goodness Adam, do you really want to come in here?

"That bad huh"

"That depends on your definition of bad" They both stepped into the room Oh my, look what they did Adam"

"Ah huh, I can see, well my Love, looks like they want to give us a message"

"Are you upset?

"Of course not, it's your room also right now"

"Oh look Adam, they have a picture of us up above the bed, where on earth did they get that?

"Wasn't it that day that I proposed to you at the lake? Or was getting ready to"

"I think your right, my oldest Daughter is the only one that could have done that, she is dangerous with a camera, and most of the time you never know she has taken it"

"I just imagine what she will do on our wedding day"

"Adam, she will not take any pictures that she isn't suppose to, they will be nice"

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

"My love, I need to go and see Hoss and Joe to talk to them about something, Dinner won't be ready for awhile and the children are in their rooms doing their home work, what I would like for you to do is lay down for awhile and get some rest ok"

"Ok Adam, I am a little tired, you um, wouldn't like to tr-

"Try out the bed Adam finished the sentence I would love to, however, you need some rest and from now on Joahana, that's the way it is going to be, you are going to start taking care of your self, is that clear?

"Yes Adam, you have made your point"

"Heh, I love you very much and you know that ,I just want you to start thinking of your self for once, I will do the worrying about every thing else ok"

"Ok Adam, Adam gave her a kiss and helped her lay down

"Her My Love, cover up with this, it some times gets a bit chilly up here, I'll see you later ok"

"Ok,

Adam returned downstairs and told Ben that Joahana was resting and he had to go see Hoss and Joe to see how the house was coming

"I think you will be very surprised Adam, that crew of yours are very hard workers"

"I'll see you later Pa ok"

"Ok son,

Adam arrived at the lake where his and Joahana's house was being built, He had to stop and take a second look at it, it was almost finished, Rusty and David were up on top of the house finishing the roof when they saw Adam and waved to him, when Adam got to the house Hoss and Joe went to talk to him

"I can't believe it, it's almost finished"

"Yep, just waiten for the load of windas to come Adam, and I do mean a load, lotsa windas in this house" said Hoss

"Yes, well Joahana loves the sun light coming through the windows"

"Well Adam, she is a ray of sunshine herself" said Joe

"Yes she is,

"Come on in and see it"

"Don't mind if I do"

"We followed your instructions right to every corner" said Joe

After Adam went to every room he then went to the back porch where it went right over the water, far enough to where Joahana could just go and jump in when ever she wanted to, Hoss and Joe had even built Adam and Joahana a porch swing so they could just sit and enjoy the evening together, that was their wedding gift to them,

"Thank you both so much for that, Joahana is going to treasure that"

So Adam, how is Joahana? Asked Joe

"She is doing fine, her Doctor gave her new medication to work on both Ms and her spinal cord,he took her off two of her other ones she was on, she still needs to keep taking the ones at night and have her nap in the afternoons but other than that, she can keep on doing what she has been doing, and of course Joahana, being Joahana, had asked her Doctor before I got there about having more children"

"Your kidn me? Said Hoss

"Nop, I'm not,

"What did he say? Asked Joe

"Apparently, She can is able to have children with all his blessing, she just has to let him know when she conceives , he has to take her off a couple of her pills until the birth"

"Adam that's great, you and Joahana are gona be so happy" Hoss said

"Yes, we are,

"Are ya getten excited about the wedden Adam? Asked Hoss

"Yes I am, I just finished writing my vows last night, I just hope isn't to long, I have to get that ring on her finger before she changes her mind"

"Aw, Adam, you aint got ta worry bout that, that little Lady is so much in love with ya nothen is gona change her mind" said Hoss

"Only a couple more weeks left Adam" Joe replied

"Yes, and it is going to be the longest days of my life, all the Ladies are getting together next Friday night to decorate the house and yard, Ah, our youngest has already started on that"

"Oh ya, she's a real go getter that one" said Joe

"Yes, doe's she remind you of any one you know? Said Adam

"Ya, recken so, she's Joahana all over again" said Hoss

"Hep, she sure is" replied Adam

"Heaven help ya Adam" Joe replied

"Yes, thank you, I am most likely going to need Heavens help" said Adam

"I imagine it will never be a dull moment around this house" said Joe

"Don't imagine so, replied Adam, how ever I love every inch of all of them, speaking of, I hope those two up there don't fall off"

"I'm going up to see how they are doing" said Joe

"Well, I'm going home to see Joahana and check on the children, comen over later?

"Ya, probably will"

"Joe to?

"Most likely"

"Alright then, see you there" said Adam

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

Joahana started coughing veery badly which woke her up, Ben heard her from down stairs and went up to her, the children were just coming out of their rooms, Ben knocked on her door, she coughing very badly

"Joahana, it's Ben, can I come in?

"Yes, Ben opened the door and he and the children went in

" Joahana can I do any thing?

"She has some cold medicine that she takes" said Raeann

"Joahana where is it? Can you tell me?

"I don't know, Adam put it some where"

"Children do you know where Adam put it?

"No, mama, are you going to be ok? Mama, said Raeann

"Children, she will be fine, I am going down stairs to find her medicine, stay with her ok"

"Ok,

Ben went down the stairs just as Adam came through the door, He heard Joahana upstairs coughing hard,

"Pa, what's going on?

"Adam, where is Joahana's cough medicine? She woke up because of her coughing, it's pretty bad, the children are with her"

"Ya, it's in here Pa, could you get me a spoon from the kitchen?

"Yes, of course" Adam went to the Library where he put every thing when they returned from Reno, he got the medicine and Ben got the spoon.

"Thank you Pa, Adam rushed up to the bed room Joahana My Love, here, I have your medicine Raeann, can you get a glass of water please?

"Sure papa,

"Is mama going to be ok papa? Asked Steven

"Yes, she will, just give us some time son, ok Joahana, think you can take some of this now? Joahana had her head resting on her knees in a sitting position, Adam brushed her hair gently back from her face, still coughing a bit she put her head up-

"Adam,

"I'm right here My Love, can you take this now?

"Yes,

"Ok, here you go, that's it,

"Here's the water papa"

"Thank's sweety, Here Love, take a drink of water"

"Thank you Adam,

"Well, I had lot's of help from my medical team here" Joahana looked up and saw her children one on each side of Ben with his arm's around them

"Oh Ben, children, I'm so sorry if I scared you"

"None sense Joahana, Ben replied, were your family, you needed help and we tried to help, hopefully you are going to be alright now"

"Yes, I am sure I will be"

"Thanks Pa,

"Your welcome, and from now on , let me know where you keep that stuff when your not going to be here"

"Yes, I will,

"Are you ok now mama? Said Steven

"Yes, come here so I can give you a hug, I love you both very much"

"We love you to mama, don't scar us like that again ok"

"I promise, Oh and children,

"Yes mama,

"Like what you have done to the room, I'm not sure yet is your Dad likes it how ever, he really hasn't said yet"

"You know Grandchildren, I think you have done a fine job, this room always did need a bit of color and life put into it"

"Well, Pa, thank you for your little input there"

"Well, glad I could help son" Joahana started laughing and the children started giggling

"Oh Adam, we all love you, even if you room did need some color in it" Ben had a good laugh with that one

"I am going to go down stairs and see how Dinner is coming along, children, coming with me?

"Yes Grandpa"

"See you at Dinner"

"Yes Pa, I have a few thin gs to talk to my wife to soon to be about, Joahana had laid back down on the bed Well now My Love of my life"

"Yes, My wonderful husband to be, what can I do for you?

"Oh, you are the clever one aren't you" Joahana had started rubbing Adam's chest, his shirt was open

"What ever do you mean Adam?

"Oh I think you know what I mean"

"Aw, your room do's look very nice"

"Quite changing the subject ok"

"I'm not,

"Yes, you are, Joahana started giggling Oh Joahana, what am I going to do with you?

"Any thing yo-

"I want , I know, so how bout we just get started on that anything I want"

"Yes, how bout that, my wonderful Adam"

"Your kisses are wonderful, however, I need all of you **NOW**" Adam replied every one knew that if Adam's door was closed, not to bother them

"Oh Adam, yes, I need all of you also"

Adam and Joahana began kissing each other passionately, Adam ran his fingers down her breasts and the sides of her thighs and then her legs, she was wearing a skirt and her blouse that was open with her top under that had been showing her breasts all day, it was driving Adam crazy all day, but he didn't show it, he kissed her neck, down to her top of her breasts, he took off her blouse, both layers and released those wonderful fully rounded breasts so that he could take them onto his mouth and suckle them as Joahana gave out moans of joy, he then went down and undid her skirt and pulled it off her which revealed her beautiful legs and thighs and he kissed her all over them, he then took off her panties and revealed what he had longed for, for so long, her mound of golden hair between her legs which he now was kissing,

He opened her legs and her opening and gently put his tongue just inside and slowly edgeged it farther in, he tasted her sweet juices starting to come from deep inside her-

"Oh Adam, you are driving me nut's"

"That's the Idea my love, I ah, need to get out of my jeans"

"Oh my, you sure do, Adam completely undressed in front of Joahana, as she marvelled at his every piece of flesh he uncovered, especially when it came to the taking off of the jeans and then the undergarment

"Oh Adam, I am always amazed when I see that"

"Oh really, why is that My Love?

"Mmm, I don't really know, I guess because I know it's all mine, and I know I can have it, and when ever I want it, well, that is, when I know you are in just a reach away"

"Yes, My Love, it is all yours , and you can have it, and when ever you want it, from now on, I promise you that"

"Oh Adam, so, how bout you just do that right now"

"Yes, My Love, Right , Now"

Adam entered Joahana slowly as he always did so as not to hurt her, and gradually went in further as she moved her hips with each of his thrusts, he suckled her breasts as he moved inside of her which brought her even more to her climax point, she raised her hips as to get all of him inside of her now, she wrapped her legs around him, he went up to her and gave her passionate kisses as they were making their love with each other, they were both so ientangled with love for each other, chills were going up and down them like a lighting storm, Adam and Joahana had a love that no one else could even begin to identify with, and it was all their very own.

They climaxed together and held each other so very tight to each other-

"Oh Joahana, I love you so very, very much"

"And I love you so very, very much Adam, I need to thank you every time you make me feel this way, I just never dreamed that love like this was possible"

"Not to every one My Love, just us, We have our own very special love"

"Yes, we do, they lay in each others arm's after making love and just held each other very close

"Oh Joahana, you are so very special to me"

"And you to me Adam, Adam,

"Yes My Love?

"You realize that if I am going to be staying here now that I will need to bring all my clothes over here"

"Oh yes, that, Well, I prefer that you go without any, how ever, that would be for me to see and not the whole family"

"Oh Adam,

"Tell ya what, if I can find a big enough wagon to get all of them I will do it first thing in the morning ok"

"**A WAGON** , I don't have that much"

"Ah, that's where you are wqrong My Love, I have been in your bedroom, remember"

"Oh yes, that's right, "

"I will get every thing in the morning for you ok"

"Alright, thank you Adam"

"Now, we should maybe go down and see if every one is here for Dinner"

"Everyone,

"Ah huh, you have a welcoming comity coming over"

"Adam, what have you done?

"Not a thing"

"Right, and you say I'm spontaneous"

"Well, I guess your ways are just rubbing off on me"

"Sure blame me, my children do it all the time"

"That's because you are such an easy person to blame things on" Adam and Joahana were at the top of the stairs when Adam said this to Joahana and they were both in laughter

"Apparently you are also, my brave handsome husband to be"

"Ya ok, let's just stop there ok"

"Why, truth hurts?

"Joahana, they were both in laughter, Adam spanked her once and told her come on, let's go, your impossible, and neither one of us is going to win this"

"Oh, I could , in time"

"Joahana, let's go, they came around the corner of the stairs still in laughter

"Oh my, Adam look, you were right, for once" Adam just pointed a finger at her with a smile on his face

"Welcome home Joahana, I see your still keepen ol Adam on his toes here, this is gona make for a real interesten relationship" said Hoss

"Oh you betsha"

"Ah, don't start Joahana" Everyone just laughed at the two of them

"Hi every one, Joahana answered

"It's good to have you home again Joahana" said Anna and Jodi

"See My Love, your fan club is here"

"My fan club, Adam, I thought you were my fan club?

"I am,

"Ok, we need you, It's only just under 2 weeks until your wedding "

"Yes, I know,

"Ok, well we need to talk , Adam, go away, said Anna, go over with Hoss and Joe"

"Bye honey,

"Ya ok, see you later"

"Joahana let's go in the library ok"

"Ok,

"First of all, on next Friday afternoon the guys are coming over to get Adam and Pa, their suits are at our house, Anna said, their taking him and Pa and the boy's all out for Adam's last day of freedom sort a thing, your girls and all of us will stay here for a little get together for you"

"Oh how wonderful, it sounds like fun"

"Joahana you do know that Adam is not going to be here with you on that Friday night don't you?

"I have heard that is the tradition"

"This wasn't done at your first marriage?

"Nothing was done right at my first one"

"Well, this time, every thing is going to be done right ok"

"Yes, I want to thank all of you so much for all of this"

"You are so very much worth it Joahana, both Jodi and I have always wanted you for a sister, now our wishes and prayers have come true" At this minute Shyann came in

"Mama, where is papa?

"I don't know, he is with Hoss and Joe some where, why, what's wrong?

"Nothing, I have the dresses out in the car"

"Oh, just a minute, I will find out" said Anna

"Mama, I heard you weren't doing well today, are you ok now?

"Yes honey, I'm fine"

"Ok Shyann, the guys all have Adam out back talking, you can bring the dresses in"

"I have yours also"

"Ok, I'll come and help you"

"Oh Jodi, I am starting to get nervosa "

"Ya well, from what Joe has been telling me, Adam is pretty nervosa also"

"Really, he isn't showing it around me, not yet any way"

"Ok, here they are, mama your dress is beautiful"

"Oh honey, thank you for finishing it"

"Your welcome mama"

"Oh Joahana, it is gorgeous, and you made it?

"Yes, I did"

Joahana's wedding dress was a long silk full white gown covered with elegant lace and ruffled at the bottom , the top of the dress was silk fitted snugly over her breasts and very thin straps, and over it was a lacy cover up with short sleeves , the lace skirt had red beads all over as well as the lace cover up, the back of the dress at the waist had white and red ribbons streaming down the dress tied in a bow at the waist, the ribbons were very slim in size, and her head band, was a silk and ruffled lace at the edge draped in back of her head and the lace also had red beads sewn into it,

"My Daughter helped with the finishing touches while I was in Reno, and with your dresses"

"They are so pretty also"

"Now mama, where am I going to hide them until the wedding?

"Let's ask Ben if we can put them in his room , I don't think Adam goes in there, and we can put a blanket over them"

"Great, now for the decorating, After the guys leave we are going to finish the house and the out side, all the furniture has to be moved, is all of this ok with you Joahana?

"Yes, very much ok, I just can't believe I am marrying the man of my dreams, would all of you like to see my wedding night neglashee?

"Oh yes, replied Jodi

"Raeann honey, could you go and get it?

"Yes mama?

"I'll go and talk to Grandpa about the dresses before Adam gets back in the house ok"

"Thanks Shyann

"Here you are mama" Joahana pulled out a beautiful long white lacy nightgown with matching coverup that had red and white ribbons flowing down the front

"Oh Joahana, it's beautiful said Jodi

"Yah, like that's going to stay on very long" replied Anna everyone started laughing

"Ok mama, Grandpa is here, bring the dresses in his room ok, He told Hoss and Joe to make sure that Adam doesn't come in"

"Ok my Daughters, bring the dresses in here, Joahana, that is a magnificent dress"

"Thank you Ben"

"So are the other one's, it is going to be a beautiful wedding, here hang them up here and drape this blanket over them, and I will make sure Adam doesn't come close to this room"

"Thank you, oh you can tell our men that they can come back in now"

"Very well,

"Oh my, all of this has made me quite tired" said Joahana

"Yes, it is getting late, replied Anna

"The children are all asleep on the chairs and chesterfield, mama I have to get my children home"

"Ok honey, see you in the morning ok, oh where is my wonderful Adam? I need him"

"I will go and see where they are, Adam,

"Yes Anna,

"You are most wanted inside"

"Oh now she wants me" Adam smiled when he said that

"She always wants you, it is right now that you will just be made to separate for a very good reason, think of this way, look at all the rewards in the end"

"Oh yes, I knew there was a good to all this madness" replied Adam

"Yes well, should we all go in" said Ben

"All of our children are asleep on the chesterfield and chairs, we better get them home then" said Joe

"Where is this women that only wants me part time?

"I don't know Adam, that couldn't be me, because I want you all the time, so you must be steppen out on me"

"Ok Joahana, **very funny**"

"Aw ha, she has ya there big brother" said Joe

"Yes well, she know's I will get her back in some way"

"Promise, Joahana replied with a big smile going over to him and giving him a hug

"Aw yes, but I didn't say what that pay back was going to be"

"Well honey, just remember, I'll get you back, on your pay back, so be careful ok"

"See, I have no hope here"

"Aw Adam, face it brother your defenceless up against this Lady" replied Joe

"Since when do's a Cartwright give up?

"Aw Adam, she has you there to, in less than 2 weeks, she is going to be a Cartwright"

"Ok, I guess I am defenceless to her aren't I"

"Aw Adam, I will try really hard not to make your life to terrible" Everyone started laughing and clapping for Joahana, all Adam could do was shack his head and give Joahana a kiss

"Ok, all the children are ready to go" said Jodi

"Thanks all of you, looking forward to next Friday" said Joahana

"Aw yes, can't wait" replied Adam

"Try not to give Adam a hard time" said Anna

"Oh I won't, I love him to much"

"That's why you do it" said Anna with a smile

"Good night every one"

"Well no0w you two, it has been a big busy day" replied Pa

"Yes, and probably going to get busier up and until I say I do to my wonderful and beautiful wife to be"

"Adam, I have to go up and get the children settled ok"

"Ok My Love, I'll be right up with you"

"Ok, I might need some help with that boy up there, He has all of a sudden developed an attitude problem with me"

"In that case, I will be right up" Joahana entered Raeann's room,

"Hi honey, all ready for bed?

"Yes mama,

"Ok, let's say your prayers together ok"

"Ok mama and Papa" Joahana looked up and Adam was there, they all held hands and prayed together

"Ok, into bed little one, school tomorrow, did you finish your home work?

"Yes mama, before Dinner, remember"

"Oh right, sorry, I forgot"

"That's ok mama, I know you have a lot on your mind, like finally marring papa"

"Oh alright, well then, I think it's time for you to close your eye's and go to sleep ok, goodnight sweety"

"Goodnight mama, papa"

"Goodnight sunshine" said Adam and gave her a wink, Adam and Joahana went out and closed her door

"Now it's time for Steven, let's go in, Hi honey, all ready for bed?

"Ya, I guess , Ya,

"Do you want to say your prayers together?

"What's the use of saying prayers?

"Why do you say that Steven?

"Cuz,

"Cuz why?

"What's the use if God doesn't answer them any way?

"Oh Steven, God doe's answer our prayers, maybe not right away or maybe not the way we feel he should answer them, but in time, what is troubling you my son? It hurts to see you like this, can you talk to me about it? It was silent for a few minutes

"Aw Steven,

"Ya, papa,

"Would you feel better if you talked just to me and then you and I can pray together?

"Yes,

"Well, ok then son, I will go out and let you and Adam just talk together, remember honey, I love you very much"

"I love you to mama"

"Give me a hug ok, I'll see you down stairs Adam"

"Ok,

"So buddy, what's going on? How can I help?

"I don't know, I guess maybe that I have been praying the wrong way or some thing, because what my inner prayers are about just seem to be getting worse instead of better"

"Ok, can you tell me what those inner prayers are? Maybe we can pray together for your concerns"

"Will that help?

"Well I don't know Steven, it might, God does work in mysterious ways, that's what the Bible say's"

"It doe's ?

"Yes, it doe's, you know if you ever want to know any thing about the Bible, Go talk to your new Grandpa, He can most likely tell you where it is found in the Bible"

"Really?

"Really, Now, about your prayer"

"It's mama,

"Oh, ok go on"

"It has been a prayer on my own after mama and you leave my room and before we knew you"

"Ok,

"I have been praying that God would make all of mama's pain go away and take every thing she has that is making her so sick away, but instead it seems like she just gets worse and some thing else goes wrong with her, and those stupid Doctors don't give her any thing to help all the pain, I don't want her to die"

"Steven, we haven't had time to tell you and your sister this since we have been home from Reno, how ever, your prayer has been answered in a different way"

"It has?

"Yes, it has"

"Like how?

"While you mama was in the hospital there the Doctor did a couple of tests, those tests turned up some thing good, they have found a new medicine that is going to take care of both her deceases at once and ease her pain up to 85% and it has already helped her dizziness and headaches"

"It has?

"Yes son, it has, she still needs her rest through the day and that is why we moved all of you into here until after the wedding"

"Ya, my sister and I redid your room, are you upset?

"Not in the least, it makes your mama happy, so, do you feel better about your prayer with God now?

"Yes, I do"

"Well, I think tonights prayer should be about thanking God for his miracle, don't you think?

"Ya,

"Would you like for me to pray with you now?

"Yes please, Adam prayed with Steven and then put him into bed with a hug

"Goodnight son,

"Goodnight papa, Adam went back down stairs to join Joahana and Pa

"Adam, did he open up to you? Asked Joahana

"Yes, he did,

"And,

"It seems as though he was upset with God"

"What?

"Yep, his biggest prayer wasn't getting answered, one that has been prayed for over 8 years now, it's gotten worse in the past 6 months"

"What's it about?

"You, My Love"

"Me?

"Yes you, his attitude hasn't been against you, it's been against God"

"Oh my,

"God hasn't answered his prayers as far as your health and pain gos instead of getting better, it got worse, he blamed God for that, however I let him know that God has answered his prayer and what happened in Reno, I told him to think of it as Gods miracle for his mama, and then his prayer for tonight was thanking God for his miracle for mama"

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

"Oh Adam, thank you so much for doing this"

"Well, isn't that what father's are for?

"Yes, indeed that is what they are for" said Pa

"Oh my poor Boy, I had no Idea that he was suffering like this, and by himself, I have always told them all, that they could come to me about any thing, especially these two little one's, they are the one's that have suffered the most over the years, my little girl doesn't even remember her father, which is a good thing really because he wasn't a father to any of them" Joahana now had teared up eye's to the point of crying, and Adam was feeling hurt for Joahana as Pa was also, their eye's also tearing up for her and the little one's upstairs

"Oh Joahana, you are one very special women, all of your children are very special also, but if it weren't for their very special Mother they would have never gotten through any thing, My Love, I am going to ask Hop-Sing to brew you some tea ok"

"Thank you Adam, I'd like that" she wiped her tears away, Adam gave her a kiss as he got up

"Joahana, you have five very wonderful children, you have done a wonderful job of raising them by yourself, especially the boy's, I know it isn't easy raising boy's as their father, let alone their Mother with Girls in the mix"

"Well, I guess I was kinda lucky having my girls at the beginning and at the end"

"Ok, Here you are my Love, hot boiled right off Hop-Sing stove"

"Thank you Adam,

"Are you ok now?

"Yes, I am, I was just upset that Steven didn't come to me"

"Joahana, he couldn't, because it was about you, it was to painful for him"

"Yes, well I guess so, are you sure he's alright now?

"Yes, I'm sure, he's probably sound asleep by now"

"Like I said before Joahana, you're a wonderful Mother, and those children think the world of you, said Pa, now, all you two need to have on your minds is your wedding in less than 2 weeks now, it is after midnight, so make that about 13 days now,"

"Oh my, already,

"Yes, and with that, I think I am going to retire for the rest of the night, Goodnight to you both"

"Goodnight Pa,

"Goodnight Ben,

"And that is some thing else that is going to change come your wedding day, or even now for that matter it isn't going to be Ben any longer, it is Father or Pa, anything but Ben, you are now and always have been my Daughter"

""Alright, I shall remember that"

"Seems you have just gotten your first firm talking to by our Pa"

"Yes, seems so, I am very tired Adam, I think I should go to bed, would you care to join me? You can do anything you want to me"

"Oh, can I now?

"Ah huh, well you know what"

"What?

"There is a few things I have saved up for our wedding night"

"Oh really, well just to let you know my Darling Adam, I have a few things that I have been saving for our wedding night also"

"Here we go again"

"Yes, here we go again"

"Upstairs women

"Yes, sir,

"Now that we are finally alone and no relatives whisking one of us away, are you happy My Love? Adam asked Joahana as he held her head gently in his hands

"Am I happy? Oh Adam, I don't think there has been another time in my life that I have been happier, except when I had my Babies placed in my arm's, why do you ask such a question?

"Oh I don't know really, I just want to make sure that you are happy that you are marrying into this some times crazy family"

"You think your family is crazy? Have you had your eye's closed for the past year around my family and me? Adam, I couldn't be any happier than any women could be right now, in fact, I have a few very jealous friends that are coming to our wedding"

"Oh is that right?

"Ah huh,

"I have the whole City of Virgina of men that are still single and jealous and they are coming also"

"Aw well, see there you go Adam, we both are to be looked upon as some one very special getting married to each other"

"Yes, we are My Love, I just wanted to make sure that you really and truly wanted this as I do"

"Yes, I do, and there has never been any doubt at any time in my mind, I think my children would have married your family even if I wouldn't or they never would have ever talked to me again"

"We all love them very much also"

"Yes, I know, your family has alway's treated us so wonderful, Now, I am going to change into my night clothes, because I am very tired, how ever, how bout you do the same thing and we can go down to the kitchen and have some hot cocoa and a snack, Hop-Sing can't still be up"

"Sounds great, but ah"

"But what Adam? Come on"

"Oh it's not that My Love"

"Oh, well, just turn around then, it's as if you haven't seen me like this before"

"Yes, I have, however, have you forgotten what it doe's to me?

"Ok, I'm finished, you can turn around, and you don't think that you don't do some thing to me when your dressed in your house robe with your bare chest showing?

"Well, I guess I just never thought about it that way"

"Ya, well it doe's, Ready, let's go, quiet" Adam and Joahana were like children again, sneaking around so they wouldn't be heard

"Shhhh, whispering Adam, where doe's Hop-Sing put the cocoa?

"I think it's up here, yep, here it is"

"Ok, need some milk now"

"Comen right up"

"Ok, it will be ready shortly here"

"While we are waiting,

"Yes Adam, what did you have in mind?

"Well, at least a kiss until we get back up stairs, after all I did see you"

"Quiet Adam, you will wake Hop-Sing, yes, you can have a kiss at least, come here big boy" Adam drew Joahana close and gave each other their passionate kiss

"Ah, I think we should stop right here My Love"

"Yes, I believe so, or we'll be making love on the kitchen table"

"Ah yes,

"Our hot cocoa is ready" said Joahana

"Look at what I found, some of Hop-Sings cookies"

"No, there not Hop-Sings, I made them"

"You made them?

"Yes I did,

"Well, My Love, they are fantastic"

"Well, thank you, come on let's go sit down on the chesterfield while we drink our hot cocoa, don't forget the cookies"

"Not a chance,

Adam and Joahana were enjoying their cocoa and cookies and started giggling a little bit as they were talking about different things, Pa had awakened from a noice down stairs, he got up and went to the top of the stairs, the only light that there was , was from the fireplace and he really couldn't see what was going on down there-

"Hello, is any one down there?

"Oh my Adam, we have woken Pa"

"Ah, it's us Pa, Adam answered

"Oh, I heard a noice down here, thought some one had broken in"

"No, Joahana had this wonderful Idea to come here to Hop-Sings kitchen and raid it"

"Adam, why blame me?

"Because no one in this family including Hop-Sing will get mad and yell at you, nice plan, don't you think?

"Yes, you would"

"He's right you know Joahana,"

"There you see said Adam

"I can't believe you two are still up"

"Neither can we, a moment of my insanity rushing over me again, Adam, I really am tired, I think I really need to go to bed "

"Alright My Love, you go ahead, I will clean up here, we don't want want Hop-Sing to see this in the morning"

"

Ok then, goodnight B-Pa"

"Goodnight Daughter,

Joahana went up to her and Adam's bedroom and she got into bed, Adam finished cleaning up down stairs and went up to his room,

"Ok, My Love, now what do you say we get back to-Adam got into bed and put his hand on her waist and gave her a kiss on her cheek, she was turned away from him, he couldn't tell she was sound asleep Joahana, oh, ok, sleep tight My Love" he gave her another kiss and covered both of them up together after putting the light out, Adam drew her close to him, kissed her one more time and went to sleep with her in his arm's

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN

Adam and Joahana woke up in each others arms, only Joahana had turned around through the night and faced Adam, and made sure his hand stayed on her waist, Joahana kept her eye's closed to see what Adam was going to do, he started running his fingers through her golden hair, down her face, her neck, down her breasts, and kept it there for a few minutes to see if he could arouse her, and then went down to her thigh, and leg, he took her face and brought it up to his,

"Joahana, Adam kissed her Joahana, I know your not sleeping, open your eye's, I need you, **now,** I won't do any thing until you open your eye's, are you trying to make me beg? Please tell me it's not that time of month for you"

Just then Adam felt Joahana's hand down below him, and his member suddenly started to raise,

"Oh Joahana, I guess this is my answer" Joahana's hand came back up to Adam's chest and then his face and she opened her eye's

"Good morning Handsome

"Good morning to you beautiful"

"

I fell asleep on you last night didn't I?

"Yes, you did, I understand how ever, do you think maybe we can start up where we were going to start last night?

"Yes, let's,

Adam took Joahana in his arm's and started kissing her passionately and ever so gently caressing her breasts and down to her thighs and legs, as he pulled up her gown and took it off of her and her beautiful breasts were there right in front of him ready to be suckled as he went one from another and running his hand down her bare body as she reached for his member and started rubbing it up and down and it grew once again to a full size of greatfulness, he then continued down her tummy kissing it as he admired her wonderfully shaped body and knowing it was all his to do with as he pleased with full permission of his Joahana, as his was to her, he continued down to her legs as he opened them and kissed in between them and went to her full golden mound with kisses-

"Oh Adam, Please take me now, I long for you inside me, Please take me my darling"

"And I shall, Now, My Love, are you ready?

"Oh yes, yes, oh Adam, and Adam entered her first with just the tip Oh Adam, go ahead, my Darling, all the way in"

"Alright My Love,

"Ahhhh, Joahana moved her hips with his rythem

"Joahana, as I sit up you come up with me alright"

"Ok,

"Here we go, they sat up together ,his member still inside her fully erected

"Oh Adam, this feels wonderful"

"It's not hurting you is it?

"No not all, you are deffentaly in all the way however"

"Come close to me, I want to feel your beautiful breasts on my chest " Adam and Joahana felt like they were in their own little world, as they stayed in this position and both of them came to their climax, it was yet another thing that they experienced together, and it would only get better, if it could,

"Oh Adam, you are such a wonderful lover"

"Ummm, you my love, are the one that gives me the inspiration"

"Oh my goodness Adam, oh I love you"

"And I love you" They just lay in bed together in each others arm's, they heard the children getting up and getting ready for school, and Pa right after them

"Do you think we should get up and take care of our children Adam?

"Mmmmm, I'm kinda liken taken care of you right now"

"Oh Adam, and I'm loven you taken care of me"

"Then let's just keep goen ok"

"Ok, continue" Once again they were making passinate love with each other and then lay in each others arm's again

"Ok Adam, Now we have to get up"

"Yes, well, I suppose your right, how bout you first"

"

Yes, so you can watch me get dressed? You have all the fun, instead of me, not far, ok, you win, my Dear sweet husband to be, I will tourcher you, one piece at a time"

And Joahana did just that, she put one piece of clothing at a time, standing in front of Adam, to top it off, she put on her jeans, and a shirt that fitted comfortably over her breasts with the top button open and bare feet, she knew that drove Adam crazy, she lifted up the blanket covering Adam,

"Oh ya, I see it worked, meet you down stairs"

"Oh, she did it to me again, Adam said to himself, and then laughed Oh yes, it's going to be quite an interesting marriage" Adam got dressed and went down stairs

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT

"Good morning Son

"Good morning Pa, are my children gone?

"No, not yet, their in the kitchen with Joahana"

"Oh ok, Shyann was there to pick up the children for school

"Hi papa, where are my Brother and Sister?

"In the kitchen,

"

Ok come on, were going to be late, Hi mama"

"Hi sweety, Is every thing ok at the Tea House?

"Yes, it is just fine, every one can't wait until **June 1st**"

"

**June 1st, June 1st , **what's so special about **June 1st **? She winked at her Daughter

"**Very funny Joahana" **said Adam Pa had a good chuckle over that one

"Oh Honey, you know I am just kidding"

"I certainly hope so"

"Ok mama, we have to get going, see you when I bring them home ok"

"Ok,

"Bye every one

"Bye Shyann,

"Come eat-get cold-eat now missy Joahana"

"Oh, thank you Hop-Sing"

"You to, Mr. Ben-Mr. Adam-get cold-eat now-who in kitchen last night? Leave cocoa out-leave counter dirty" Adam, Pa and Joahana all looked at each other

"Um, I'm sorry Hop-Sing, it was me, Raeann wanted some hot cocoa last night, she couldn't sleep"

"Oh ok-Missy Joahana-you have lot on mind-you ok-Hop-Sing clean up already"Adam and Pa just looked at each other and shock their heads

"Oh Joahana, My Love, I can see you even have the family cook wrapped around your finger"

"I had to save you didn't I, I have seen Hop-Sing when he is mad, Adam I thought you cleaned up last night"

"I thought I did to"

"Joahana, your going to be good for Adam, teach him how to clean up after himself"

"That shouldn't be a problem, Adam didn't say a word, he sat very quiet, until Joahana put her hand under the table and ran it up his leg and over his manhood which was already started getting his jeans tight

"Um, ak a, Joahana,

"Yes Darling, she smiled at him, he reached down and took her hand in his some thing wrong Dear?

"Ah yes, My Dear Joahana, your finished eating, how bout you go play the piano for us for awhile, haven't heard you for awhile, keep your hands busy ok" Pa was smiling, he knew what was going on, it made his heart happy to see his Son happy agian, and especially with Joahana,

"Ok, I think I will do just that" As she got up she whispered in Adam's ear what's the matter honey, can't take the heat? Adam just looked at her with his side smile and gleaming eye's

Joahana started to play, Pa and Adam went into the living room to join her, they just sat there and listened to her beautiful playing, then she started singing and playing, Hop-Sing even came out of the kitchen to listen, it was like she was in a different world when she was playing and singing, Adam soon joined her with his guitar and joined in singing some songs with her, Hoss and Joe had come over, they heard the beautiful music coming from the house

"Joahana" They both said together, they went in and Pa just motioned them to to come in and have a seat, they sat and listened to the beautiful music that Adam and Joahana were making together, their last song was one that Joahana had written and had already played a couple of times with Adam at her home in town, how ever no one else had heard it before, Joahana and Adam began playing and singing it it brought watery eye's to every one in the room, when they were finished, they gave each other a kiss and noticed that they had gathered a audience

"Oh no, Adam look, seems we have drawn an audience "

"Yes, seems that way,

"Joahana, is that true, you wrote that song? Hoss asked

"Yes Hoss, that's right,

"Boy you sure do have a lot of talent in ya Joahana"

"Thank you Hoss"

"No thanks needed mam, it's truely a blessen that yur gona be a part of this family, it took ol Adam here ta finaly get around ta asken ya, when he finally did, all of us couldn't have been happier"

"Yes well, I don't think I made it to easy for Adam to get around to it"

"Ah yes, there were those days"

"Well, I think I am going to go up and lay down for awhile, I'll leave you men to your selves"

"Have a good sleep My Love" Adam kissed her and gave her a hug and she went upstairs

"Adam, Adam, Adam was busy watching his love go up the stairs Adam,

"Ha, Oh yes, I was ah, what is it?

We wanted to talk to you about the house"

"Oh yes, I can go over there now and help you finish up"

"Not necessary Adam, It's already, all it needs is some one to live in it"

"What? You mean, the windows?

"

Yep, and you should see Joahana's house in town, it looks like it did before she moved in it" Joe replied

"Even her Grand Piano?

"You betsha, said Hoss

"I don't know what to say"

"Don't say any thing Adam, consider it a wedden present from all of us, I think Pa has somthen for ya now also"

"Yes, Yes I do, Adam this is for you and Joahana , I don't know if you have other plans for your honeymoon or not, how ever, I wanted to give both of you this"

Adam opened the envelope

"Oh, It's a it's a two way ticket for two to New York City, as well as $2,000,00, to use as we wish, Well Pa, this is trully wonderful, it sure beats Boston by far"

"Is that where you were planning on going?

"Yes

"And Adam, ya don't have ta worry non bout the children, it's all been taken care of, just when were ya plannen on leaven Adam?

"The day after the wedding, an the afternoon train,"

"Ok, the children will remain here with me after the reception and the dance"

"Thank you Pa, I already figured you had that one worked out for us"

********Thursday afternoon before the wedding**********

Joahana had gone up to lay down a couple hours before as far as Adam knew she was still sleeping, Shyann had brought the children home from school, Hoss and Joe and their families were there and Joahana's older boy's as well, Joahana needed to go over a few last minute details for the wedding, her children were upstairs with her except for Rusty and Steven, all of a sudden Raeann started to partly yell and cry, now it was up to a loud

"**MAMA,** David hid my favourite Doll and won't tell me where it is"

"David, give it back" David saw the look in his mama's eye's

Shyann said, "You've had it now David"

With that, David took off on a run and down the stairs through the living room full of people, **and Adam,** right after that every one heard

"**D-a-v-i-d, **and a head of** golden long hair **came **flying** down the stairs and ran through the living room ,with a shock on every one's face, by the time they all got out to the court area Adam being first there, Joahana had David **face down**sitting on him with his arm's to each side-

"Tell me where you put it"

"Mama, I didn't take it"

"Yes, you did"

"No, I didn't,

"Yes, you did, now tell me where you hid it"

"Mama can I kick him?

"

No, Raeann, you can't kick him"

"Then I will sit on him, and bounce on him" She got on back of her mama

"Ah, mama, honest, I didn't do it"

"Yes you did, said Raeann

"David, I'm going to drowned you" Joahana said

"Ha, right mama, you can't carry me to the lake"

"Oh, is that right" Shyann came over to give her mama a hand, they both looked at the horse trouf, Adam saw this and just put his hand over his eye's

"Oh no, here we go again" Adam replied

"Raeann get off honey, Shyann, let's go, Rusty and Steven saw what they were up to and went over to give them a hand

"All right, Ya, let's do this, said Rusty, they each took a leg and over they went

" 1-2-

"No-hey, wait a minute- pleaded David

" 3- and in David went , Joahana sat on the side of the trouf and kept dunking his head asking

"Where is it? Wrong answer"

"I don't know,

"Wrong answer, where is it?

"I don't know" Down again

"David, do you really want me to drowned you?

"You're my mama, you love me to much"

"Oh, is that right"

Down he went again, only longer this time,, Adam just couldn't believe what he was seeing, Pa was just standing there chuckling at the whole thing and Joe and Hoss and the rest were just laughing so hard they couldn't stop

"Dawned him mama, he's bad" said Raeann

"David, what did you do with it, where did you hide it? Shyann came over and told her mama-

"Let's just tar and feather him mama and get it over with"

"**SHYANN**, don't you think threatening to drowned him is bad enough? Ok David, let's get this over with, where did you hide her favourite doll?, your not getting out of here until you tell me, and believe me son, I can hold out here a lot longer than you can"

"I bet she can to huh Adam" said Joe

"Oh yes,

"Ok, ok, it's under your bed"

"Under my bed? You mean Adam's and my bed?

"Yes

"Ok, just hold it, Raeann honey, go up and look under papa and mama's bed and see if it's there ok, let me know right away"

"Ok,

"So, all of this is over Raeann's favourite doll? Replied Adam

"Guess so, said Hoss

"Mama, I found it"

"

You found it?

"Yes,

"Ok, Raeann came running out Your lucky day son, you live, Raeann honey, what do you think would be a a good and of course fare punishment for your Brother?

"Make him do my chores for a week, and make him my slave for a week"

"Wow, your quite the little disciplinarian aren't you?

"Yes, what ever you just said mama" Everyone laughed

"Ok, do you agree to this?

"I'm afraid not to, you might carry out your threat and really drowned me mama"

"Good choice son, and, what else?

"I'm sorry Raeann" Joahana and Shyann dunked him under one more time as they got up-

"And here's one for my trouble's, **Think fast, hold your breath**" Joahana said to David and ran before he had a chance to get her wet, or should we say **wetter**, her shirt was wet on one side and part of her jeans, lucky it was a hot day

"Hi every one, sorry about that, you know, Mothers and their children, I swear there going to be the death of me yet" Adam took her hand and brought her to him

"No death to you, My Love, look at you, your soaked, ak um, can't say that I don't mind the view however"

"Oh, oh my, lucky I have some thing on underneath it huh"

"Yes, it is, for every one else any way, just right for me how ever" everyone else had gone inside

"Joahana,

"Yes Adam,

"You, My Love, never cease to amaze me"

"Why do you say that Adam?

"Because, you are amazing, that's all I can say I guess, and once again there is that doing things spontaneous in you"

"Yes, well Adam, I'm afraid that, that one thing will probably be with me forever, that's just who I am"

"Shhhh, and I would never want that to change, it is you, and it keeps all of us on our toe's, we never know what to expect next, it's going to be so much fun living with you, and our children"

"Ia that all you want to live with me for?

"Ah, now you know better than that"

"Do I?

"Joahana,

"Yes,

"Oh, your going to make me do it aren't you?

"Do what Adam?

"Ok, come over here, he took her on the side of the house Now women, you've had it"

"Promise"

"Uh huh,

"Are you planning on doing some thing about that promise out here where who knows will be coming around that might see us? Adam, I prefer to keep our love life in our bedroom"

"Is that right,

"Yes, that's right"

"Sit down with me here ok, I'm sure no one will object to that, Adam took her in his arm's wet shirt and all and started kissing her passionately, for a very long time Do you think I can at least unbutton a couple of bottons so I can see these wonderful full breasts of yours and maybe kiss them and suckle them?

"Yes, Adam, I think that would be just fine" Adam took those lovely full breasts in his hands and kissed them and suckled them as Joahana ran her hands through Adam's hair and just lay there as she let him enjoy her

"Oh Joahana, your breasts are a vision and work of beauty"

"I'm happy you enjoy them my Darling"

"Oh yes, thank you for letting me enjoy them"

"Any time my wonderful man, any time" Adam smiled at her and she at him with the deepest passion and love in their eyes for each other

"Well My Love, we should go inside, Dinner is probably ready and I am starving, how about you?

"Ah ha, starving for you Mr. Cartwright"

"Oh, one more day My Love, one more day"

"Sounds wonderful, let's go in and eat"

"Oh, there you are son, come on, Hop-Sing is putting the plates of food on the table and you how he gets if every one isn't here"

"Yes, well here we are"

"Joahana, all of the children have their own table set up over here, do you think Raeann would sit here? Asked Jodi

"Oh , I'm quite sure she would, where is she, I will talk to her"

"I think their in the Library playing a game" replied Anna

Ok, I'll go check" As Joahana walked away Adam could not take his eye's off her, she of course had her jeans and shirt on and bare feet

"Adam, Adam, Son,

"Hum, oh yes pa,

"Nice to have you back with us" everyone smiled at each other

"Ya, I was ju, well ya ok

"You and Joahana can sit over here"

"Sure,

"Ok, Joahana said as they all came out of the Library trailing behind her there all coming out, is every one ready? And yes, Raeann want's to sit at their table with them"

"Joahana, I do declare, I think you are a magnet for children, Pa said, every where you are there are children"

"Ya, that's why she has so many of us" Steven said

"Steven, that's enough, Joahana said back to him, Adam just smiled as Joahana came over to the table to join him, Raeann stood up and announced that a new tradition had been started in the Cartwright home

"Don't forget every body, before we eat we have to say grace to Jesus"

"Yes, that's right, since we have had the wonderful pleasure of having these children move into our home with their wonderful Mother we have been saying grace or singing it before we eat at every meal" said Pa, Joahana had her head down in her hands just shaking her head

"Oh yes, well I see my littlest one got to you, she doesn't let any one forget any thing"

"And this is a wonderful thing that you have taught the children Joahana" Pa replied back, so we will now say Grace, everyone hold hands please, children"

Grace was said, every one started eating-

"Mommy, Joe and Jodi's little 9 year old boy asked

"Yes son,

"Why is Joahana marrying Uncle Adam? Adam and Joahana just looked at each and everyone else was in shock Well mommy, why?

"Ya mommy why? Joe repeated everyone laughed

"Joseph, said Jodi, because sweety, Adam and Joahana love each other very much just like Daddy and I do, why do you ask such a question like that?

"Because, Joahana wasn't honest with me"

"Michael, why do say such a thing like that? You apologise to Joahana right now"

"Well, she promised me that she would marry me"

"Oh my goodness, Joahana almost chocked on some meat when she heard that

"Are you ok My Love?

"Ak,ak, oh my, everyone started laughing and Joe and Jodi had no explanation for that one

"Is any one going to answer me? Michael asked

"Ah, Auntie Joahana, I believe this deserves an answer from you" Adam replied

"From me, what do I say to him? She replied quietly

"Oh, I don't know, I mean after all, I am apparently second choice from what I am hearing, and ah, are you really sure that you have the right Cartwright that you intend on marrying here?

"Oh Adam, I don't believe you, everyone was getting quite a good chuckle out of all of this, especially Pa, Joahana could not find the words to say to Michael, she really couldn't, and it looked like Adam wasn't going to be any help to her Ok, since I'm obviously not going to get any help from my supposidly husband to be in less than 72 hours, as Joahana looked at Adam with a smirk on her face I will go over and try to give him an explanation about all of this, at least try-to-any-way-well-here-go's-nothing"

"Good luck, Adam said to her, Joahana turned around and sneered at Adam with her hand up,

"**Watch it**, she said to him,

"Ok Michael, I am going to try my best to explain this to you ok, Joahana knelt down beside him

"Ok, but are you still going to marry Uncle Adam?

"Well, right now that just could be debatable, she looked over at him with a half smile on her face, to make it worse, he **winked** at her

"**"Oh, **Ok Michael, when I told you that, I didn't know Adam, and if I remember right you were a very sad little boy, you came in my store and asked if you could talk to me, during our conversation, some where along the line if I remember right, the subject of marriage came up, you asked me if I was married, and I told you no I wasn't not at the time, that the children's father and I were no longer together because it just wasn't working out, that's when you asked me when you grew up would I marry you if I wasn't married yet, do you remember saying that Michael?

"Oh ya, I guess so"

"So you do remember?

"Yes, now I do"

"Well honey, I met your uncle Adam a year ago and I love him very much, although this evening might be a bit doughtful, how ever nothing I can't handle later"

"Haha, ol Adam, brother I think you've had it now " replied Hoss

"Yep, watch out Adam, said Joe

"Very funny you two"

"Michael, do you remember now?

"Yes, I do"

"So were friends again?

"Yes, we are"

"Can I have a hug?

"Yep, Michael hugged Joahana and things were ok

"Wew, thank the Lord I talked my way out of that one"

"You did very well Joahana" replied Joe

"Yes, thank you Joahana, said Jodi

"Yes, and just think, I did it all without the help of my second choice over here"

"Way to go Joahana" said Anna and Jodi

"I told ya Adam, ya can't get away from these Cartwright women" said Hoss Joahana's gona fit right in

"Seem's ta me she already has" said Joe, that is if your still going to marry Adam Joahana?

Joahana looked at Adam with one of her revealing loving passionate smiles on her face, as Adam looked at her with his same loving passionate smile, and her hand was under the table on Adam's lap going down his leg and felt his jeans getting tighter,

"Yes, that is very definite, we will be getting married on Saturday" Joahana answered back,

"Well so, apparently we still have a wedding here on Saturday, Pa replied happily, a taost to our happy couple"

"Yes indeed, said Hoss Raeann suddenly put her hand up she had some thing to say

"Yes Raeann, what would you like? Asked Joahana

"I just want to say some thing to Michael"

"Oh ok, go ahead"

"Michael, when you and I grow up, I will marry you, I promise"

"Yeh, but aren't you to old for me?

"I'm only a year older"

"But Raeann, relatives aren't suppose to marry each other"

By this time Joahana and Jodi were just mortified at their children and stunned for words

"Were not relatives" said Raeann

"Yes we are, your papa and my papa are Brothers, that makes us cousins"

"But it's different"

"Oh Lord, I can't wait to hear this one" Joahana said in horror

"My mama is marrying my papa so I am marrying him for my papa to, see you were born to your papa, I wasn't, he is kinda **adopten** me as his own, we don't have the same blood, that makes the difference"

Joahana and Jodi looked at each other and then looked under the table and shock their heads yes, and then **down they went**, they **slid **right **under **the **table**together

"Those are not our children, I do not remember giving birth to that one" Joahana said

"Neither did I to that one" Jodi said

"Adam, Joe, their yours take the little aliens away and try to find their Mothers " said Joahana

"Joe, I do believe the cartwright women have finally found their match" said Hoss, and there goe's the third one"

"And just think it took little children to break them" Joe replied ouch" Jodi hit him on the leg, anna had gone outside , she was laughing so hard she couldn't quit

"Oh Adam, just bring my pillow down here so I don't have to come out ok"

"Same with me Joe"

"My Love, I'm sorry but you have to come out, you to Jodi, this house is going to be turned into a wonderland by this time tomorrow"

"Oh ya,

"Is it really necessary for Joahana and I to attend, we are doing pretty good right here"

"Ok girls,, it's safe, the children are gone" said Adam

"Yes but their larking some where to get us, I can just feel it" Joahana replied

"Come on Jodi, I'll help you up" said Joe

"You to Joahana, come on My Love"

"Oh those children, where on earth did they become so smart? I'm going to have to start checking their home work more" said Joahana

"Yes, and we had better get our children home before they fall asleep again" said Anna, who had now calmed down

"Yes, as we should also, Joahana are you sure you can handle every thing here tonight? Said Jodi

"Oh ya, piece of cake, I'll just give the children a large sip of Brandy to knock them out, and Adam, well, I can always tie him to the bed and do a few unmentionable things to him, after all, this is our last night together isn't it before you guy's all come and kidnap the men from this house?

"Why yes Joahana, I do believe you are right, said Hoss, however, we never did quite say when they would return"

"Ah ha, well Hoss,"

"Yes Joahana,

"Do you have any Idea of just what pain and affliction I can put upon you if you do not bring my fiancee back here Saturday by 1:00 P.M.?

"Ah, well I kinda got a little bit of an idea when you had David pinned down there and then the horse troff, and a so ya, I recken so, I think maybe I do, I generly don't do good under water Miss Joahana"

"Then I trust you will deliver the men safe and sound back here by 1:00 on Saturday all dressed and ready?

"Oh yes mama, I asure you, we will all be all dressed up"

"And you will return sober no hangovers"

"Yep, you can depend on that mam"

"Well, looks like every thing is taken care of " Adam said with a little side smile

"Looks like it" said Pa

"Ok, we need to get going to mama, I'll be over to get the children in the morning"

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT

"Oh Adam, what a night , and this isn't over yet, that is for you and me it isn't yet, Now, let's talk a bit about that, oh, am I sure if I am really marrying the real Cartwright ? Well, you are about to find out when we go upstairs, Second, That' a, I'm on my own with the handling of Raeann, you'll pay for that one also, just

haven't worked that one out yet, but I will, and now, I am very, very tired and need to go to bed **NOW**, if you want any good Joahana loven on your list"

"Let's go my love, never would I pass that up"

"Good choice, I'm very proud of you"

"Now Adam, let's find out if I am marrying the right Cartwright ok?

"Ok with me, so where do we start? Me first, or you first? Replied Adam

Joahana was having a good time playing this little game with Adam, She was going to win no matter what, they started by staring each other down

"Come on Adam, your going to make me do all of this aren't you?

"Oh I don't know, so far it is going pretty good, I finally have you, up here, in my room, all to my self, I love looking at you, especially in those jeans and that shirt and oh yes, bare feet, although I do prefer those items all off of you, however, that would take cooperation on both sides, I'm ready, how about you My Love?

"Are you finished now?

"Ah, yes, I believe so"

"Good, Now, I am about to show you which Cartwright I am going to marry in less than 48 hours"

Joahana started unbuttoning her shirt, button , by button, very slowly, she saw that Adam was starting to get aroused more and more, with every piece she removed, she removed her jeans, still with her under garments on, she went up to

Adam and started to unbutton his shirt, he put his hands on her shoulders and started going down to her breasts and then her waist,

"Well, finally, Joahana replied, I was beginning to feel like I was no longer desirable to you any longer, and wondering if we were getting married on Saturday or not"

"Oh Joahana, don't ever think that you are ever undesirable to me, you are the most desirable women on earth, and I have you, and I am marrying you on Saturday at 2:00 right here and I will be here at 1:00 all dressed up waiting for

you to come and stand by my side in Holy Matrimony, and to prove that, let's finish taking off these clothes alright"

"As you wish, My Darling"

They finished undressing and got into bed, Adam took Joahana into his arm's and started kissing her tongue in mouth, and down to her neck, and breasts that

were aching for his suckling of them as her nipples grew hard, down further to her tummy as he ran his tongue over her navel and found her beautiful golden mound of pubic hair for which he kissed as he opened her legs kissing the insides of them and slowly moving his tongue inside of her entrance, as she let out moans of delight and arched her hips as to let Adam know that he had full control over her body now, he went in as far as he could tasting her sweet juices inside,

"Oh Adam, where did you ever learn how to make love like this"

"Haha, My Love, I have only saved this love for that special women in my life, and that one just happens to be you, do you enjoy this?

"Oh my yes"

"Then I am very pleased that I have pleased you and saved it"

"Now, My Darling, it is my turn to please you, Alright, just relax"

"Alright,

Joahana started on Adam as she had never done to her one and only other man, he never was worthy of this kind of loving from her, and now she knew she had the right man to show her loving ways that she always knew she had in her,

She got on top of him and kissed him tongue in mouth as he loved to kiss her that way and she loved in return, his eye's lit up and gave her a wink and a "ah" she continued down to his neck, kissed his massive chest of hair as she ran her fingers through it, now her breasts were meeting up with almost fully erected member, kissed his stomach and tongue in navel, as she went down and met up with his now fully erected member, slowly took the tip and put it in her mouth and ran her tongue over it, Adam was going in sane,

"Oh Joahana, you are driving me crazy"

"Shhh, My Darling, let me please you"

She continued by taking more into her mouth as she cradled his scrotum in her hand and massaged it, that did it for Adam, he was totally in heaven, Joahana

had done her magic on her man, she knew she had a lot more, how ever, she still had their wedding night to perform a lot more, as did Adam,

"Now Adam, My Darling , it is time for you to me please, as I think we both have come to our breaking point, don't you?

"Oh yes, very much so, My amazing surprising fiancee, now over you go, Oh Joahana, I love you so much, I love every thing about you"

"Oh Adam, and I you, I really don't think there is another man on earth like you, please Adam, can we make love all night long?

"Not a problem My Love, Not a problem at all"

Adam and Joahana did make love the whole night through

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE

It was finally morning, the morning that was going to be the preperations of the rest of their lives together, Adam woke up after a long wonderful loving night with his finacee, who was now sleeping on his chest with her arm's around him, Adam

started smiling and kissed the top of her head, her silky golden hair, as Adam started strocking his fingers through it gently, she felt so good to him, with her

naked body on top of his, it was a feeling that he knew he had to look forward to for the rest of their lives,

Joahana started to wake up very slowly, moving her head from side to side, Adam's arm's were around her waist, he just let her wake up slowly, as he rubbed her shouldres gently,

"Mmm. Adam,

"Yes, My Love,

"Mmm, why did you stop?

"Stop what, My Love?

"Making love to me, did you deside I wasn't desirable after all?

"Oh My Love, we fell asleep"

"We did?

"Yes, we did"

"Oh, well, can you start again?

Joahana still being half asleep

"Joahana,

"Yes,

"You need to wake up fully before I can do that, it takes both of us, remember"

"I'm awake"

"You are?

"Aha,

"Look at me"

Joahana slowly rose her head and looked at Adam with one eye open,

"You need to be fully awake, sleepy head"

She started to smile at him

"I'm awake, see"

Joahana then put her leg in between both of Adams legs and started to bring it up, she pushed up her body on his running it over hid,

"Well, am I awake?

"Oh yes, you are awake" As Adam started to react on Joahana's moves

"So, can you make love to me again?

"There is no problem there My Love, ahh, you My Love, are amazing" Adam started kissing her passionately and the rest didn't take long before they were very passionately making love again

"Oh Adam, you do realize that we will be apart now until tomorrow afternoon"

"Yes, I know, let's just call this pre-love making make-up for lost time ok"

"Ok, however, you know, if we refuse to get out of this bed they can't separate us today"

"On the hand, My Love, if we don't get out of this bed, they won't be able to turn this house into a paradise, and they won't get me out of here to give them the freedom of doing what ever it is that you ladies do to get ready for a wedding"

"Ok, good point, get up, now Adam, go"

"Settle down My Love, seem's your already getting those pre-wedding jitters huh?

"Oh you, you said all of that to just get me worried"

"Now would I do some thing like that?

"Yes, you would, Adam Cartwright"

"How ever My Love, we do need to get up, It's 12:30

"Your kidding right?

"Nop,

"Yes, we do have to get up, and yes I know, you want me to get up first because you love watching me getting dressed"

"Ah, at least I have you trained in one thing any way"

"Oh really, Joahana started dressing You do know my Dear Adam, that I do have the power to make this particular moment backfire on you don't you?

"Oh, is that right?

"Yes, I'm very right, Adam"

Joahana went over to Adam and started kissing him and then got on the bed after pulling the blanket back and started moving her hand all down-his-body-and came back up again after she knew she had his full attention as far as his member was concerned and he was fully engaged for another round of love making.

"Oh Adam, all of a sudden she jumped over him and stood up

"Told you I had the power didn't I, although I think it is a very sexy thing that you love to see me get dressed, see you down stairs"

"Oh Joahana,

"I love you Adam"

CHAPTER THIRTY

It took Adam a while to come down stairs, when he did the only one he saw was Pa,

"Hello son,

"Oh Hello Pa,

"Hop-Sing is making lunch and the family is on their way over"

"Oh already?

"Yes, I'm afraid so, were about to be removed from our home"

"Ah, where is my beautiful fiancee?

"I have no Idea, she came down about an half hour ago, said hi and went outside"

"Oh ok, I wonder what she is up to now?

"What's wrong son, is Joahana having some of her spontaneous moments again?

"Ah, you could say that yes, this last one was very unexpected"

"Oh, said Pa, with a little smile on his face, Hop-Sing brought out lunch and told Adam he was going to get Joahana

"Well, I guess Hop-Sing know's where she is son"

"Apparently, Hop-Sing came back with Joahana through the kitchen

"There you are, were you in the kitchen all this time?

"Nop,

"Ah Joahana,

"Yes Adam,

"I probably shouldn't bother to ask any more should I?

"That's right Adam, you shouldn't" Joahana was in the room off the kitchen writting her vows to Adam and had asked Hop-Sing to not let Adam know where She was or what she doing

"Adam, son, I really don't think you are going to get any where with this one, Hop-Sing is in on it to"

"Oh yes, our cook know's and I don't, I think you are right Pa, I don't stand a chance against this one" Joahana leaned over and took Adam's head and turned it towards her,

"Adam, I love you, she kissed him I'll see you later ok"

"Ok, oh, women can be the strangest humans some times can't they Pa?

"I'm sure they feel the same way about us a lot of the time also"

"Yes, but this beautiful little human really do's some thing to me as strange as she may be"

"Adam, you two are going to have a wonderful marriage and a wonderful life together and also very interesting one"

"Yes, well, I told Joahana it was going to be a lot of fun living with her and yes, very interesting also"

"Son, have you seen the house?

"No, not yet, Hoss and Joe told me about it, apparently Joahana's house in town is almost cleaned out, they even got her Piano moved"

"Yes, and that was no easy task, you will see it today, and I believe you are going to be very pleased at what your sisters and Daughter has done with your and Joahana's room, it's beautiful"

"Umm, sounds wonderful"

"There's a lot more surprises there for you also, Now, I have said to much, it sounds like the family is arriving"

"Oh already,

"Yes son, already, better get any thing together that you will be needing for the wedding, I believe Hoss and Joe both have our suits"

"Yes, that was my understanding also"

"Hi Pa, Hi Adam, said Anna and Jodi, Where is Joahana?

"Uh, we have no Idea, however, seems our cook know's exactly where she is" said Adam

"Your kidding? Hop-Sing know's, and you don't?

"Yes, seem's that way, he is sworn to secrecy" said Adam

"And what better person to swear to secrecy than Hop-Sing" said Pa

"Oh no, I wonder if he will tell us? Said Anna

"Good luck, said Adam Jodi and Anna asked Hop-Sing where Joahana was, and he told them, but not to tell Adam, he knew he could trust them, Jodi and Anna went to see her

"Joahana, what are you doing in here?

"Hi, I'm finishing up my vows for Adam"

"Oh, we thought you had that done"

"Not quite, I have added a few things, I am finished now"

"Adam is going nut's out there" said Anna

"Joahana girl, you drive him nut's some times" said Jodi

"Yes well, maybe I should go out and spend a little time with him before Hoss and Joe take him away, I feel I owe it to him after what I did to him this morning"

"Joahana, what now? She told them what she had done to Adam when she was getting dressed that morning,

"Joahana you didn't?

"Yes, I did"

"Oh my gosh, yes you better get out there and spend some time with him" said Anna

"Ok, could one of you take this up to Raeann's room and put it some where, where she can't even find it, I don't think Adam is finished getting his things out of his room yet"

"

Not a problem" said Jodi

"Let's go, said Joahana

"Aw, here is My Love"

"Yes, I'm here"

"Are you finished with your secret? Asked Adam

"Yep, all finished"

"Well then, all of us out here were wondering if you would do us the honour of playing for us? Asked Adam

"Yes Joahana, it has been a long time" said Pa

"Well, that would be my pleasure" Joahana went over to the piano and started playing a song she had written for her Mother

"Joahana that was beautiful" said Pa

"Thank you, I wrote that for my Mother just before she passed away"

Joahana started playing more and singing every one joined in with her, Adam sat by her side and played his guitar along with her and sang also, they sounded

wonderful together, then came the time that Adam was to leave the house and Joahana , and not see each other until they stood in front of the reverend the next day and became one,

"Ok Adam, I believe it is time for us to go now" said Pa

"Already,

"I'm afraid so" Adam and Joahana looked at each other

"Well My Love, I guess this is it until we say our vows to each other tomorrow after noon"

"Yes, I suppose so, how am I going to sleep tonight?

"What do you mean Joahana?

"I never sleep if your not sleeping beside me Adam"

"Oh Joahana, come here My Love" Adam gave her a long wonderful kiss and told her to sleep on his side of the bed on his pillow and he would phone her just before he went to sleep

"Do you that will help?

"It might,

"Well try ok,

Ok, see you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow My Love"

The men were gone and Shyann had arrived with the children she was going to take Steven over to Rusty's later to stay with until he went over to Hoss's where the get together for Adam was going to be, how ever first of all Adam was to go with his father and Brother's to his and Joahana's new house

"Ok Adam, how doe's it look from outside?

"Great,

"Wait till ya see the inside, are ya ready? Said Hoss

"Oh ya, I'm ready"

Hoss opened the door and Adam stepped in, it was exactly like Joahana had told Adam she wanted it, He stepped into the living room, the fireplace was exactly like

the one at the Ranch House, next to it was glass doors that went out to the back porch that went up to and right over the lake, Adam went into the kitchen, the glass doors were there and the extension was there and the kitchen table which looked familiar, it was Joahana's out of her house, then Adam went out to the Dinning room, he noticed the Dinning room table and chairs,

"It's from all of us Adam, for you and Joahana and the children" said Pa

"I don't know what to say"

"Don't say any thing son, it's a pleasure"

Adam walked over and went in another part of the house, off the living room was Joahana's Grand Piano standing in front of big glass window's, two small one's on each side of a big one, in one corner there were Joahana's big plant's from her house and over from the piano was two big chairs with two side tables in between

them, around the corner from the piano was a big hall way with one side window and the other side room's the first one was Steven's room , then a guest room, then Joahana's sewing room, at the end of the hallway was big glass windows with more plant's from Joahana's house, along the other wall was all glass windows ,as he went back down the hall way to the right was another small hallway leading to the library, down the hallway, to the library was a bathroom and then a guest room, then double glass doors going into the library and Adam's study, all of Adam's books and Joahana's were there on shelves, and a desk for Adam so he could work there when he did the books for the Ranch, there was a chesterfield there, and a regular sized Piano over across from it ,so that Joahana could play

for Adam while he was working on the books, ,he loved to hear her play while he was working, and now for the upstairs,

Adam had designed the long staircase and built it before the upstairs was completed, they needed to be attached, at the top of the stairs and down a bit next

to the wall, there was a guest room, just outside the room there was a table and a chair for the phone, next to that was another guest room which was right at the

top of the stairs, then a bathroom, across from that was a railing looking down into the living room and dinning room, then there was Raeann's room, next to it was the Nursery, and right across from that was their bed room, with double glass doors that opened up into the room, Adam entered in it, and He was amazed, to the left was the bathroom, then in the corner was the tub, and a step going up to it, then a fireplace ,in the other corner there was a chair and side table , and then the double glass doors going out to the balcony , Adam went out and there

was a swing , Hoss and Joe had made it for them, the view from the balcony over looked the big Ponderosa pines, it was a gorgeous view,

Adam came back in and in the middle of the room was their bed sitting out at an angle with big four posters on it , and on each post was sheer curtains tied together with bow's , untied they would go all around the bed, there were rose

peddles all around the room and candles , the bed was also made by Hoss and Joe , just for them, and only them,

"Well big Brother, whata ya think? Said Hoss

"I'a, I'a, Adam's eyes teared up I don't know what to say, you two made this bed?

"We sure did, our wedden gift to ya both" said Hoss

Adam hugged both of them, he also noticed that every thing from Joahana's room was in their room, every thing except what was brought over for Adam's room, every thing was perfect to bring his new bride home to, one that she had no Idea she was even getting, her dream house, made with so much love than she even knew, by all of her new family,

"Well Adam, Did we do it right Son?

Oh, it's amazing, I really just don't know what to say"

"Like we already said Adam, no need ta thank any of us, Hoss said, were family, and that's what family do's for each other"

"

Yes well, I think this go's way above and beyond family duties to each other"

"Remember Adam, you done a good share of this with all the lay out boards and all" said Joe

"Yes well, I'm sorry I had to leave like that, how ever Joahana needed me and she come's first, speaking of her, don't you think we should be getting back?

"Oh ya, Shyann is suppose to be droppen off the children at my place, Hoss replied, a night with the Daddy's night"

The men all left and went to Hoss's where Shyann had already taken the children, she was waiting for them,

"Shyann, Adam said

"

Hi Papa, which came as a surprise to Adam, although just remembered that he was going to be her Pa by tomorrow

"How is your mama doing?

"

Your not there, how do you think she is doing?

"Haha, just try to keep her busy as you can ok, I told her what to do to help her sleep, and that I would talk to her before I went to sleep"

"Ok papa, I'll make sure she stays busy and do's what you said at bed time, so do you gentlemen all think you can handle all these little guys? Just remember all of you are fathers, have to go now"

Shyann went back to the Ranch House where all the women were decorating the house inside and out, there were bows and flowers streaming down the staircase on the railings, the front of the fireplace was all decorated up with bells and red and white ribbons streaming down the sides and a big red one in the middle over the fireplace, upon the ceiling were ribbons crossed over from side to side with red and white ribbons flowing down in the middle from the ceiling,

All the furniture had been pushed back and the middle of the house was being prepared for the Bride and Groom and their wedding party, there was a red ribbon tied from the railing to a table that was holding mementoes of the

wedding, the ribbons were the path for Joahana and her party to walk through, and to let Adam and his groomsman know where they are suppose to stand, the ladies had made an arch for Adam and Joahana to stand under, it was also covered with red and white roses and Adam and the groomsman were to stand beside it, and there will be red roses spread all over by Emilly when she walks in front of Joahana with the ring bearer,

The decorating took all night until at least 12:00 midnight, the outside had been done earlier, the whole place looked like a palace wedding,

"I wonder how Adam and the others are doing with the children, said Joahana, however it's not like none of them haven't had any children before"

"Ya Joahana, you really just want to know how Adam is doing? Said Anna

"Well Yes, you got me there, I just need to go upstairs for a moment ok"

Joahana went upstairs to Adam's room where they had been sharing for over two months, Joahana changed into Adam's night shirt that He had just worn, then she checked on Raeann to make sure she was sleeping, and then went back down stairs,

"Mama, asked Shyann, before we go to bed, could you play the piano for us?

"Yes, however, you have to listen for the phone to ring if I do ok"

"Ok I will, I'll sit over here so I can hear it"

Joahana started playing the song she wrote, the one Adam loved, and then the phone rang, Shyann answered it,

"Hi Papa,

"Haha, Hi Daughter, Is My love available?

"Yep, she just finished playing the song she wrote, your favourite one"

"Oh yes, sorry I missed it"

"Ok I'll get mama, she just started playing again, maybe I can tear her away from it"

"Yes ok, you try ok" said Adam laughing

"Mama, some one want's to talk to you, should I tell him your coming or hang up?

Adam heard everything of course and was laughing on the other end,

"Don't you dare hang up Shyann, and by the way, I'm finished playing for the night, I'm busy, Hi My Adam"

"Hello My Love, I hear your getting picked on by our Daughter"

"Yes, and by Anna, and Jodi, I need you, to defend me"

"Oh come on, I think you are quite abel of defending your self My Love"

"Yes, well some times I can"

"Ah, you see, I promised you I would talk to you before I went to sleep tonight, and you should be also, will you be ok now?

"Hopefully,

"Do what I told you to do My Love, sleep on my side on my pillow, if you need to you can wear my nightshirt to bed and put my picture by yours on my night table"

"I already have your nightshirt on and your picture beside mine"

"There you see, is it helping?

"It is, but I need you"

"I know my love, I want you also, we will be tomorrow for the rest of our days and nights together my love, now, I want you to take your medications and go to sleep"

"Ok,

"Joahana, promise me you will do this now, you need your rest, especially for tomorrow"

"Yes Adam, I will do anything for you"

"Alright My Love, then you go and do that ok, I love you, and give yourself a hug for me ok, in 13 hours we will be married, doesn't that sound wonderful"

"Yes, it doe's , it's the best thing I've ever heard, I love you Adam, good night"

"Good night My Love"

Joahana went strait to her room and took her night medications, then went and told everyone else goodnight and everyone else was going to bed also, it was late,

Joahana layed down on Adam's side of their bed and dimmed the light to where she could just see her and Adam's pictures together, she snuggled up in Adam's

nightshirt and his pillow and the scent of him was enough to help her go to sleep and she slept through the night,

CHAPTER THIRTY ONE

**** The wedding Day*****

"

"

Joahana woke up to a beautiful sunny Saturday morning, the day of her marriage to a wonderful man, Adam Cartwright, Joahana jumped out of bed after she noticed what time it was

"Oh my, It's 10:00 A.M." She flung open the door and noticed everyone else was up and already downstairs, Why didn't anyone wake me up?

"Hi Joahana, we just wanted you to get some extra sleep this morning knowing you won't have your afternoon nap this afternoon" said Anna

"Orders from a certain man in your life, and were not about to go up against him" said Jodi

"Bet you can't guess who that is mama?

"Yes, I know who that is, it's my wonderful over perfecting finances"

"Yes, however mama, he loves you very much and wants the best for you"

"Im know he doe's"

"So here Joahana, eat some breakfast , the girls are all finished and in the library playing a game , now we have to start on our hair, and Shyann has graciously offered to do this for us" said Jodi

"Well that is her expertease, said Joahana, and one word of advise, do Raeann's last"

"Same with Emilly's" said Jodi

"Mama, where are the dresses?

"Where you put them"

"Oh right, In Grandpa's room, is it ok to go in there?

"Yes Shyann, It's ok"

By now it was noon, and Shyann had been busy for 2 hours , they only had an hour before everyone would be arriving and that included the Cartwright men,

"Ok everyone, we have to all go up stairs to finish everything and get our dresses on, and we need to clean up here and get everything set up and get ready for the wedding" said Anna

Everyone cleaned up and got everything ready for the ceremony, and left the front door open for the guests as they arrived, mean while back at Hosse's place, the men were busy with the children and getting their suits on so they would be at the Ranch House by 1:00, and as far as Adam, well, let's just say, he was the proudest Groom in the State of Nevada or maybe the West, he was up early and ready to get his clothes on earlier than he needed to, his excuse-

"You never want to keep your Bride waiting, makes for a bad marriage, and tells her what your going to be like from that day forward"

"Good for you Adam, I'm proud of ya big brother" said Hoss

"Yes Well, thank you for that Hoss, Ah, are you and your children almost ready?

"Just about, last minute details"

"Well, don't forget what Joahana told you she would do to you if you didn't have me at the house on time"

"Ah, no, I recken I haven't forgot that big brother" Adam just smiled at him

"Well son, I can see that you are very excited about this wonderful occasion today"

"Oh yes Pa, you have no Idea"

"Oh, I think I do"

"Yes, I'm sorry Pa, you must have loved our Mothers very much"

"Yes, Yes I did, but today id your day, yours and Joahana's"

Back at the Ranch House, every one's dr esses were on, Emilly and Raeann looked so cute in their little red dresses with white trimming on them, Shyann was doing Joahana's hair, it was beautiful, she was putting it back some on top of her head in curls and kept coming down the back of her head all in curls, and the front and sides was also down with a few curls on each side,

"Ok mama, Let's get your dress on, then I can finish putting your head piece on,

Joahana finally had her dress on and oh how beautiful she looked, her dress was like a princess,

"Oh mama, you look beautiful" Anna and Jodi came in the room

"Oh Joahana, Adam is going to faint when he sees you coming down those stairs" said Jodi

"He might just skip the formalities and get right to the wedding night" said Anna

"Oh Anna, stop that" said Jodi

"Oh, I am getting anxiety attacks you guys"

"Oh ok Joahana, just relax, you are about to marry the man that loves you more than life itself"

"Jodi,

"Yes,

"This is no dought from looking out at all of the buggies and vehicles in the yard will no dought be the wedding of Virginia City for many years to come" said Anna

"Ok mama, let's just put your head piece on ok"

Shyann placed the head piece on her Mothers head and draped it just right to her shouldres, it now was 1:30 and the Cartwright men had arrived, Adam looked inside the house and he lost his breath for awhile,

"Well son, what do you think?

"I don't know what to think, this is amazing"

"The Cartwright women have amazing talent" said Pa

"Oh yes, they do, said Adam yes indeed"

The musicians arrived with violins and guitars, and the pianist, everything was being set up out in the court yard for the reception,

"Well boy's, I think it's time for me to go upstairs and find out if my new Daughter is almost ready to join our family"

The house was packed, and the reverend was telling Adam and the other men to take their places by the arch and the music started to play as to tell the Bride that it was almost time, the photographer was hired from Carson City by the Cartwrights and he had arrived, Pa knocked on Joahana's door-

"Come in, Pa entered and saw Joahana

"Johana, I must say you are a very beautiful Bride and I am very proud to walk you down the Isle and give you to my son"

"Oh thank you so much Ben"

"Ah, what did I tell you about calling me Ben?

"Oh, I'm sorry, Pa"

"That's better, are you ready to join Adam?

"Yes, Yes I am"

"Well then, let's go"

Everyone was lined up in the hall way so that the musicians knew when to start the special music, Anna was first, Hoss was the best man, Jodi next, Joe was a groomsman, Shyann next, Rusty was a Groomsman, and then Reann and Michael, and then Emilly and Danny in front of Joahana, with the rose peddles to throw in front of Joahana as she came down the Isle,they all took their places, and now it was Joahana's time,

Ben took her by her left arm and went out onto the landing where the musicians started playing the wedding march, and everyone stood up, Adam still couldn't see her because of where he was standing, everyone in the house gave out a big "Isn't she beautiful"

Joahana and Ben started down the stairs slowly, and finally, Adam saw his Bride, and gasped, as did the other men in the rest of the wedding party, Adam was proud, as Ben walked her down and around the path that had been made for them, Ben had a proud smile on his face, and Adam had an undescribable look on his face, finally they got to the front, Adam and Joahana's eye's met and both smiled at each other, seeing Joahana in that dress and her hair like that was to much for Adam to take, the love inside him had grown deeper than any one could imagine, the reverend stepped up and asked-

"Who gives this women to this man to be wed in Holy Matrimony?

"I do, Ben Cartwright"

"Please join this women with this man" Adam stepped out and Ben handed off Joahana to him, Adam wanted so much to kiss her, but knew he had to wait, the Reverand started the ceremony and when it came to the vows he announced that-

"Adam and Johana have chosen to write their own vows to each other, so to honour their wishes, Adam, you may say your vows to Joahana"

My Dearest Joahana

From the day I met you in the Tea House

You were running to catch your bird to put

Him back in his cage, then you came over to

Sit with me and Pa at our table, my eyes met

Yours and I knew from that moment that you

Were a very special Lady, with every passing day

My love grew stronger for you, I knew that I

Wanted to protect you always and keep you from

Any harm coming to you, you always make my

Life very interesting with your spontainious ways

You have about and I wouldn't change that for any

Thing, All of those things and many, many more only make

Me want to love you more every day of our lives

Together, and that Joahana Rimby is the reason I am

Standing here beside you today, I love you ,My Love,

Joahana, you may say your vows to Adam

My Dearest Adam

Since the day we met I knew you were

A very loving and gentle man, a man that

Knew how to treat a woman with great value

And decency, and compasion, how ever also

On that day, I thought that you might have thought

That I was kinda fallen out of a tree with the way I was

Acting, by trying to get my bird inside my plants

How ever was relieved when you asked me out

To the Ponderosa that evening, it was then that

I was falling in love with you but you saw right

Through it apparently, from what my children told

Me, thats one thing I have come to love so much about

You, you always know what I need, and when I need it,

You take care of me in a way that I have ever known

That was possible, A year ago today is when you asked

Me to marry you, and it has been one long year that I

Have looked forward to, Adam Cartwright, I love you

From the bottom of my heart and I plan to be by your side

For the rest of our lives.

"Adam, Joahana, having read these vow's to one another, do you Adam, take Joahana to be your wife?

"Yes, I very much do" Danny gave them the ring

"Repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed"

"With this ring I thee wed"

"Place the ring on Joahana's finger"

"Joahana, repeat after me, Emilly gave Joahana Adam's ring with this ring I thee wed"

"With this ring I thee wed"

"You may place the ring on Adam's finger"

"In so much as it is invested in me, I now pronounce you, "Man and Wife" Adam you may kiss your Bride,

And Wow, did they kiss, everyone was clapping and whistling and shouting **YA HUH**,

"Ladies and Gentleman , may I introduce you to

**Mr. And Mrs. Adam Cartwright**

"Wow, it's about time Adam, what took you so long" yelled out one of the towns people,

Everyone started to hug them and of course kiss them and started outside to start the reception, the cake was beautiful, and so much food, Adam and Joahana had disappeared for awhile, they went off by their selves to be alone,

"Oh Joahana, you look so beautiful, My Love, are you happy?

"Oh Adam, I have never been more happier in my entire life, and you Adam, are you happy?

"No words can explain how happy I am Joahana, I love you so much, I can't wait to start living the rest of my life with you, and what a life it is going to be"

"Oh Adam, I missed you so much last night "

"And I missed you My Love" Adam kissed Joahana very passionately for quite awhile Well My Love, I think we better get back to our guests"

"Yes, we should"

Adm and Joahana returned to their reception, it was time to cut the cake-

"There you are you two, said Anna, it's time to cut the cake"

"Oh, alright"

"Come on everyone, their going to cut the cake" Both of them cut the first piece together, and Adam gave Joahana a piece and Joahana gave Adam a piece,

The music was starting inside which was the sign that the dance was going to start, almost everyone was inside, Adam and Joahana were coming in last, and Ben got up and said,

**"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN**

** I present to you, My son, and new Daughter**

** ADAM AND JOAHANA CARTWRIGHT**

**They came in and started the first dance, it was only them on the floor for the first dance, everyone was so much in thought about how much Adam and Joahana were in love with each other, after the first dance it was the whole wedding party out on the floor, including the 4 little ones, they wanted to dance with Adam and Joahana, and so they did.**

**Raeann danced with her new papa, and Emily got to Dance with her Uncle, as well as Michael got to dance with the Lady that he was suppose to marry when he grew up, and Danny got to Dance with his new Auntie, the wedding party all danced with Adam and Joahana, and then it was Pa's turn to dance with his new Daughter, He was so proud, after all this Lady had practically been their family and lives over 6 years now, now it was made official by his oldest son.**

**"Are you happy Joahana?**

**"Yes Pa, I am the happiest women alive right now, I just can't believe we are finally married"**

"Some times it takes awhile for my oldest son to get things going, but when he do's, he do's it in a big way"

"Yes, I can certainly see that" she looked at Adam just then, and he gave her a wink My Hero" Pa laughed, Adam had his constant eye on her, he was dancing with Jodi,

"You two have so much to give each other, Adam, she has always been one special Lady in this family"

"She is one special Lady, said Adam and now, she's all my one special Lady"

"The dance floor is now open to everyone" announced the M.C. Adam had to make sure that Joahana wasn't getting to tired with all of this, knowing she didn't have her nap this afternoon,

"Joahana,

"Yes, My Husband,

"Oh, that sounds wonderful, Adam replied, are you doing ok? Your not getting tired are you?

"My Dear Adam, I'm doing fine, I will let you know if I need to lay down alrigght"

"Alright My Love, I think there is a few guys wanting to dance with you"

"Yes, and just as many Ladies seem to want you, just watch it, you're a married man now"

"Oh My love, there is no other women that could ever come close to the women that you are"

"Ok, well, this is the part where we are all suppose to come up here and give our little speeches ,that concerns the Bride and Groom, and I have been elected out of my family of course, once again, they tell me it's because I have such a way with my words and I like to talk a lot, everyone laughed however this is one speech that I am very honoured to be making because it is about my wonderful Mother and My new wonderful Father, Mom, this is coming from all of your children, you know this women, well that is just what she is, a women, a women that can take on anything that comes her way, we have seen her go through some pretty tough times , and we never thought in a million years that she or us would ever come out of them, but this amazing women, found a way to bring us out of anything that stood in her way, she went with out so many times for herself just to give to all of us, we saw her fight battles in her life that no one should have had to endure , but there was our Mom, there fighting every battle she knew how to fight just to get us through another day, just to put another meal on the table for us, or shoes on our feet so we can go to school, we have seen our Mother so depressed that we thought she would never come out of it, but nop, that's not our mama, she never gave in, she picked herself up and told herself she had 5 children to take care of and she went on, on her own, all by her self, no one to help her, she took us to church every Sunday morning, said prayers with us at meal time at bed time, played the piano and sang her gospel songs like nothing was wrong in our lives, there were lot's wrong in our lives but you know, when we stopped and thought about it, when you have a Mother like ours, there really isn't a thing wrong in your life, because our mama is the best mama a kid could ever hope for or want, and now that we have our new Father that we have always wanted, it's a much better world for us, and our troubles have dropped by double in size, so to Mom and Dad , we love you, and congratulations, and it's about time"

"Oh well thank you so much for that Shyann, now, it is my turn, I will try to not make it to much of a speech, I just wanted to say that, Joahana , you have been a part of our family for over 6 years now, and we have been more than blessed by you being here with us, and I am very happy that my son finally got around to making this day come true, Adam raised his glass to Pa with a smile your children have been a wonderful blessing to us, and your music has been many ,many hours of pleasure to our ears, I have waited a very long time for my oldest son to find a women that gives him the happiness that you do Joahana, you both are a gift to each other from God and I know you will run your home accordantly by Gods almighty hand, your love and compassion and honesty to each other will build your home together even stronger, and with all of this tied into one, what more can you ask for, so to my new Daughter and to my son, may God stay beside you and may you forever fall in love with each other more and more each day, I love both of you"

"Oh, well, after those two ,well I don't think they were really speeches do you My Love?

"No, decently not"

"I think I can speak for both me and Joahana, yes, we both do run our home out of love for our God and will continue to teach our children on those principles and Joahana I can definitely tell you will continue to play and sing her wonderful music, that is just her, and we love all of you and our friends and neighbours mean a lot to us, ,your always welcome at our home, you might say it will be an open revolving door, just ah, watch out for the children running through one when you stop by ok" everyone laughed thank you all very much for coming to our most wonderful day together"

"Well, ok, now it is almost time for our married couple to go so here is the last dance, Adam gave Joahana a kiss and they started dancing together,

It was almost time for the dance to be over , Rusty was the one appointed to go to Adam and Joahana's house and light the candles and the fireplaces, and turn on a few lights, and remain there untill he saw the lights on the car come down the driveway,, and go out the back door and leave.

"Ok everyone, it's time for the Bride to throw her garter to the men, and her bouquet to the single Ladies, men gather around, Except Adam" Adam just laughed

Joahana put her leg up on the chair and raised her dress above her knee, there were whistles of course and Adam wasn't comfortable about them all seeing his Brides leg, Joahana took off the garter and turned her back and threw it out,

"Who got it? Low and behold

"Pa got it" said Joe

"Oh My, said Joahana,

"Ok ladies, it's our turn, Joahana turned around and threw out the bouquet,

"Who got it?

"Raeann got it? Said Jodi

Oh No, said Joahana

"Sure Joahana, keep it in the family," a friend said from town,

"I had no control over it, sorry"

"This is the last dance everybody,,before Adam and Joahana go off to their little get away, and this is their dance together, so don't bother asking" said Anna

Adam and Joahana danced very close to each other, her head was on his shoulder, she managed to get her shoe's off at one point through the night, and had taken her head piece off almost emmediatly after the dance started, the dance was over and time for the newly weds to leave, Joahana had no Idea where they were going to, all she knew was that Adam had some place special for her tonight, and she would never forget it, they both got in Joahana's car and left.

She started to recognize the scenery and the road where Adam was taking her, Rusty saw the lights and went out the back

"Adam, this is my special place on the lake, what on earth, oh my, Adam, you didn't"

"Yes, I did"

"This is why you wanted me to show you where I wanted the extra rooms added onto the Ranch House"

"Yes, it is, Now My Love, do you want to sit here all night, or do you want to go inside our new home? Where there is a lot more surprises for you there" Adam went around and opened the door for her and helped her out,

"Ok My Love, Adam picked her up and went inside

"Oh Adam, It's beautiful, just like I told you, and the furnishings look very familiar"

"How would you like to take a trip around your new home tomorrow, there is something very special waiting for you up stairs in our room"

"Our **own** room, what a wonderful sound, let's go"

"This way My Love"

"My staircase, Oh Adam"

"Come here my beautiful Bride, you have been on your feet long enough today"Adam picked her up

"Oh I see you managed to get your shoe's back on your beautiful feet" Adam carried her up the stairs down the hall and to their bedroom, Here we go My Love, Adam pushed the door open and took Joahana inside, and put her down, Well My Love, looks like we have all been taken care of for the night"

"Oh Adam, I just can't believe this"

"How would you like to use this inviting tub that has been prepared for us? With Bubbles"

"I would love it"

"Oh , by the way, this dress, oh this dress, it has had me going since 2:00 this afternoon"

"I know,

"You know?

"Oh yes, I have been watching you, watching me since 2:00 this afternoon"

"Oh, is that right?

"Yes, that is right, Now, Mr. Cartwright, would you be so kind as to help me out of this dress?

"Well Mrs. Cartwright, as much as I love looking at you in this dress, I love looking at you more without it on, turn around, I'll help undue it"

"Alright,

"There you go My Love, Now, what else can I help you get out of?

"You had better start getting out of your clothes if you expect to share this wonderful bath with me"

"Oh yes, maybe that would be a good Idea, and then I have another surprise for you"

"Oh Adam, you are going to make me a very spoiled women"

"Yes, but you are worth it, you have never asked for any thing, and yet you deserve every thing" Adam and Joahana were completly undressed and held each other and kissed each other, and got into the tub,

"Oh Joahana, were finally one"

"Yes, we finally are, and you can grant your wife her deepest wish and want"

"Yes, I will do my best, even if it means cutting off my right hand"

"Oh Adam, it's not that bad, all I want is for you to try and be home and in bed with me every night, so I can sleep in your arm's"

"Oh, that's all?

"I told you it wasn't that bad"

"Well My Love, that I can promise you, I know you can't sleep with out me here, and in my arm's, how did it go last night?

"Don't ask"

"That good huh"

"Oh Adam,

"Well, why don't you just let me make up for last night ok"

"Sounds like that is a very good Idea my wonderful Husband"

"Good, let's get started"

Adam took Joahana in his arm's and kissed her passionately, as he put her leg over his he caressed her leg and thighs and then her breasts, his member started to rise as he was slowly turning her on top of him, Adam was sucking her breasts with all the passion he could release and Joahana was taking deep breaths as she was taking in every wonderful moment of it, She could feel his member hardened and up close to her opening and longed for it inside of her,

"Oh Adam, Please, put it inside of me now"

"Alright My Love, I shall"

And Adam did, as he thrust his member inside and Joahana gave a big **"Ohhhhh" **she moved with him until they climaxed together.

"Oh Adam, Oh My"

"Well My Love, did that make up for last night?

"Oh yes, it definitely did, however you are not finished for the night"

"No I wasn't planning on being finished for our wedding night My Love, Now, let's get out, and finishe this in our bed, alright" out of the tub, they both dryed each other off and went over to their beautiful new bed,

"Adam, where did this wonderful bed come from?

"Hoss and Joe made it for us, our wedding gift"

"Oh, it's so beautiful"

"Yes, and most likely more wonderful if we were in it" Adam pulled the covers back and found rose peddles all through the sheets

"It seems as though the Cartwright women have been real busy"

"Yes, seems so"

"Ever made love on rose peddles My Love?

"No, can't say that I have, however tonight is the night that we are suppose to be up for any thing right?

"That's what I have been told, can't say as I have ever had the experience however"

"Nor I, Wow, both of our first marriages must have been really dule huh?

"Well My Love, let's just say that this is both of our first marriages ok"

"Ok for me"

"Now, come on, in you go"

"Oh Adam, this feels wonderful, how about you?

"Yes, I must say, it doe's feel different, did you see what was left here for us? Champagne on ice, shall I?

"Yes, you shall"

"A toast to us, that from this night forward, we will always have love for each other, respect each other, take care of each other, I promise to you my wonderful Joahana that you can always depend on me for being here for you no matter what, you are first in my life, and our children"

"I promise to you Adam, that I will always be here for you when you need me, you are first in my life, I cherish the love we have for each other and will never let any thing come between that, and our children will always be loved between us, the ones we have now, and the ones will have between us"

"Oh Yes, well, I certainly toast to that, here 's to us, Now, with your permission My Love, what was that you said about children between us, maybe this would be a wonderful time to get started on that"

"Yes, I agree, how ever do you really want me looking fat in our first year of marriage?

"Haha, Joahana, you would look especially wonderful to me seeing you carrying my child"

"Are you serious?

"Yes, My beautiful wife , I would"

"Well then, let's just let the cards lay where they fall then ok"

"First, I have some thing to show you"

"What more can you surprise me with my Husband?

"Well, this,

Adam brought out the envelope with the train tickets with a trip for 2 to New York City, and the $2,000.00 draft from Pa, for their honeymoon

"Here you go My Love"

"Is this real Adam?

"Yes, it's real, and the children are already taken care of, as well as the Tea House, when ever you want to leave, were gone"

"Well, we can leave in the morning if you want, or maybe the afternoon, it could take me some time to get packed you know"

"Yes, of course it will, Now, can we get back to this Baby thing ok"

"Ok Adam, do with me as you wish"

"Oh I intend on that" Adam and Joahana made love the rest of the night

CHAPTER THIRTY ONE

It was late the next afternoon when they both woke up, Joahana woke up where she went to sleep in her wonderful Husbands arms, laying on his bare chest, both unclothed,

"Mmmm, are you awake Adam?

"Yes, My Love, I am awake"

"Are you still happy you married me?

"Haha, oh my Dear Joahana, did you not hear any of my promises I made to you last night?

"Yes, I did,

"Then how could you ever ask such a thing, My Dear Love, what we did yesterday, was the best thing I ever did in my entire life"

"Oh Adam, thank you"

"For what My Love?

"For making me the happiest women in the world, when I am in your arms, with, just seeing you, makes my heart jump for joy, and now we have our own home together m our own bed, to make love in, what more can a women want, after all, I have the most sot after , most handsome man in the whole Stat of Nevada here, with me, in **my bed**, I wonder how many of those women are crying in their cereal this morning?

"Haha, oh My Love, I think you are giving me way to much credit"

"No, No I'm not, remember, I have worked in Virginia City for 6 years now, even after starting to see you, I still heard about this wonderful Adam Cartwright, until they all clued in that we were seeing each other, then all of them became my best friends all of a sudden, oh I knew who my true friends were, and just the ones who were friend because of who I was dating, I would catch them by them saying some thing every now and then, and they would just look embarrassed, but they knew I had caught onto them"

"Haha, yes you would, that's my Joahama, Well My Love, don't think that you haven't been the most sot after women in this State, your beauty, your humour, your spontaneous moments, your beautiful singing voice, and Piano playing, and so much more, so you see my wonderful wife, I have been battling a few things for you also, when I proposed to you, I knew that if I didn't you might just give up on me and go with one of those other guys in Virginia City"

"Adam, is that true? Yes, it's very true, you had no idea what I had to go through to keep you for myself"

"Well, I thank you for that, and by the way, yes, I was at the point where If you hadn't proposed to me when you did, I was going to ask you"

"Oh, is that right?

"Yes, it is, what would you have said?

"Oh, Well, let me think, I um,

"Adam,

"Haha, oh My Joahana,I would have been shocked a bit, however, I would have in return asked you to marry me and gave you your ring"

"Oh we do make a good couple don't we"

"Yes, we do, A very good couple" Adam started to chuckle after Joahana lifted her head and saw her hair

"Adam, what are you laughing about?

"Well My Love, you should see your beautiful hair, that you worked so hard on yesterday, it ah, it's very interesting to say the least, our night of passionate love kind of ruined your hair"

"Oh Adam, that isn't funny"

"Oh, yes, it is My Love, when you consider in the fact that you are a very passionate person of being almost perfect of your hair and the way you dress"

"That bad huh?

"Ah huh,

"Oh what the heck" Joahana started taking all her hair down, curls fell around her head every where, she was sitting up in front of Adam, shaking here head to try and get all of the curls loose and get her back to the way it was supposed to be-

"Ah, Joahana, My Love"

"Yes Adam,

"Do you have any Idea what you are doing to me right now?

"What, My Loving Adam- she stopped for a minute, and looked at herself and then realized that she had nothing on, she was shaking her head,** and yes, everything else was shaking also**

"Oh Adam, mmmm, oh my gosh, well me Husband, I guess this is what a new bride is allowed to do in her wedding bed isn't it, My Dear Husband"

"Oh Joahana, I have a feeling that I am in for a ride of my life , after saying those vows to you to you yesterday"

"Oh Adam, you have absolutely no Idea what kind of ride it will be"

"Oh, I think I do"

"Haha, have I got you riled up enough to have a wonderful morning, of night after?

"Oh, I believe so, Come down here, My Love" Adam brought Joahana down to him, her beautiful golden hair fell down around both their faces, and Adam loved the feeling of the rest of her body on his

"Oh, Joahana,

"Yes, My Dear Adam,

"Oh, You feel so wonderful, and your hair, as soft as silk"

"Your not laughing at my hair now Adam"

"No, No, I'm not, and when I did look at it and laughed, it was funny, But Beautiful, everything about you my Dear Joahana is beautiful, and the time you are most beautiful, is when you are making love to me, My Love"

"Mmm, and of course My Dear Adam, you know that I never tire of doing that pleasure for you"

"Oh yes, I know that My Love, So what you say we get started on that pleasure you love doing for me"

"Oh My Dear Adam, I do think you are way ahead of me"

"Seems that way doesn't it"

"Not for long"

And Joahana started with her wonderful lips on Adam's and Adam gave back to her his kiss of passion that Joahana come to love so much, she continued down to his chest and rubbing her hands through the curly chest hair, Joahana continued making love to Adam, in the way that only she would please her Adam, Adam was beside himself and shocked at the new ways Joahana knew how to make love-

"Oh Joahana, oh my,"

Joahana had done some thing magical to this man, some thing that he had never experienced before and this women had taken him to a place that only she could have ever given him, Joahana was now at Adam's lips, and again started to offer her kisses and her body to Adam, she was now looking strait into Adam's eye's, those dark, loving, passionate, and caring eye's

"Adam,

"Yes, My Love, he said with a quivering voice

"Are you ok?

"Am I OK? WELL, let me see here, an I ok, ah, well, I have just been introduced to a whole new part of my wife that I had no Idea was there, and ah,

"Yes Adam,

"Ah,

"Oh my, did I do that to you, your breathless, Joahana smiled at Adam with a glee in her eye's

"Yes, Joahana, My Love, I am breathless, you take my breath away"

"Well, I sure hope I left enough in you to finish what I have started, My Darling Loving Adam"

"That My Love, that is not a problem, I will always, always, have my breath for that, at, any, time, kissing Joahana between every word

"That sounds wonderful my Loving Husband"

"Ah huh, Adam started on Joahana with his passionate kiss for her, and he also didn't stop there, he to, had his own moves in making love to Joahana

"Oh Adam, your driving me nuts"

"Want me to stop?

"Oh, don't you dare, Oh Adam, Please, take me now"

"Are you sure your ready now My Love?

"Adam,

"Haha, just checking, If I have you now, can I have you lateer also?

"What kind of a question is that Adam, you can have me when ever you want me, I told you that"

"I know you did My Love, it just sounds good to hear you say it, ok, be prepared now My Love, for some hard loven"

"Ok, sounds wonderful to me, my Dear Husband"

Adam and Joahana made love into the afternoon, they had both fallen asleep again in each others arm's, Adam had Joahana very close to him in his arm's, with their chests up against each other very tightly, Joahana was starting to move around, she became aware of how tightly Adam had her in his arm's she kissed his arm a few times, and waited for a responce, then she put her head up a little bit, no responce,I know how I can get a responce out of him, Joahana thought to herself,- She made one of her moves on him that she had earlier, that sent him in another world, that got a responce, and his eye's open'

"There you see My Dear Adam, how doe's my hair look ?

"Haha, it looks great, My Love, and you, you, my wonderful, loving, beautiful, spontaneous, full of surprises, wife, look amazing, I love you so very, very much Joahana Cartwright"

"Oh Adam, I to love you so very, very much, I want to thank you for coming into my life, always being there for me, understanding me, when I don't, for taking my children as your's for standing by my side when I'm in pain or just having a bad day, and just want to be alone, how you take over with the children when that happens, Adam, I don't know where you came from, but I do believe that God sent you to me, all the pieces just seem to fall into place, and the only time I can ever get any piece is when you are by my side, also that I can have you anytime I want you, I can, can't I Mr. Adam Cartwright?

"Any time ,anytime at all, it is my pleasure and honour for you to want me, I am at your beckon call My Love, come here My Love" Adam gave her his best passionate kiss ever

"Joahana,

"Yes Adam,

"I just remembered , you have not had a thing to eat today, and that is defiantly not taking care of you"

"Adam, I wasn't even thinking about it, now, you don't either, I think we were kinda taking care of each other, don't you think?

"Yes well, since you put it that way, Joahana, don't change the subject, now, let's go down and get something to eat, I will fix us something"

"Ok, ok,

"Here, where did this come from?

"Our oldest Daughter,

"Oh yes,

"I showed it to everyone the night we were forbidden to see each other, Anna was right, it didn't not only stay on, it never get put on"

"What?

"Never mind, I will tell you later" Adam put his robe on and they went down stairs

"Oh Adam, My piano,

"That's right, you haven't seen your new home yet, why don't you take a tour of our new home, while I am fixing us something to eat"

"Sounds wonderful, see you later"

First of all Joahana walked out on the Balcony of their room, and it over looked the great pines and the beautiful hills,and mountains

Joahana started her tour of their home, everything was just the way she told Adam she wanted it, she ended up in Adam's library where she noticed over to the side that there was a set of stairs, she went up and it came out at their room and whole upstairs,

Joahana went over to the railing by the stairway, she just stood there and looked down upon her and Adam's home, Adam came out of the kitchen into the dinning room, she didn't let him know she was looking at him over the railing, Joahana also noticed that her grandfather clock was there as well as a lot of other things from her house and the Ranch house as well as Adam's room, She also noticed a picture on the wall over the fireplace, it was the one of Adam proposing to her at her favouite place, where their house is right now, that was from Shyann,

Adam finally noticed Joahana looking down,

"There you are My Love, so, what do you think of our new home?

"Adam, it is incredible, it is just like I told you I wanted it"

"Ah, as much as I am loving the view from down here, I would really like for you to come down here and something to eat, do you think you could do that?

"Oh, I don't know, My wonderful man, I might be able to manage that, Joahana was going down the stars and Adam was going over to her, as she got to the second step to the bottom, Adam stopped her-

"Well now, you see My Love, you don't have a choice on this one,"

"Oh really?

"Really, Adam had her in his hands I have you now, and I will carry you over to the table, if you don't come quietly"

"Well then, I guess I had better go with you, quietly, shouldn't I?

"Ah Yes, you should"

"Ok, let's go, you win"

"I win"

"Maybe , I'll never tell you"

"Ah, what happened to the truth part of our vows?

"Oh no you don't my Dear Handsome Husband"

"Do what?

"Make me feel guilty"

"Never would I try to make you feel quilty about anything"

"Ah huh,

"Here you go My Love, let's eat now"

"Oh my goodness, where did all this food come from?

"Apparently My Love, the Cartwright women, and I would imagine that our oldest Daughter was in on it also, went all out and finished our home with everything, and wouldn't you know it, it's all our favourite foods"

"Wow, what a wonderful family we have Adam"

"Yes, we do, now eat"

Adam and Joahana sat and ate their meal and planned what they were going to do on their honeymoon in New York City for two weeks,

"Adam,

"Yes My Love,

"Why don't leave on the early train in the morning, let's just take the day and night by our selfs"

"Sounds good to me, Are you finished eating My Love?

"Yes, I am,

Joahana got up and walked over to the big doors leading out the back porch and lake, she walked out, "Oh this is so beautiful" as she thought to herself,

Adam saw her standing there on the porch, over by the Lake, there was a breeze blowing out and was blowing her sheer gown in the breeze, and her golden hair was blowing also, Adam loved watching her especially seeing her body through her sheer gown, it was the one she bought especially for her wedding night, it was meant for Adam to see her through it, she knew how to get to Adam in every way she could, Adam couldn't stand it any more, he went out to her,

"Joahana, are you ok, My Love?

"Yes Adam, I am more than ok"

"I ah, I have been standing in there watching you"

"You have? Joahana looked at herself, Did you enjoy the view?

"Oh yes, very much, I ah, love watching your gown blowing in the breeze, and showing your body to me, it is such a beautiful body"

"Adam, I love you"

"And I love you, Oh my Joahana"

"Yes Adam,

"How did I ever get through life this far without you?

"Well Adam, I don't know, I do know that God has a plan for our lives, and I truly believe that you are in my life due to his plan over my life"

It's really to bad that he didn't reveal all of this before we went through our firsts, Huh" Adam replied

"Perhaps that is what is making our love for each other so strong and wonderful, Adam"

"Do you know Joahana, that you are not only beautiful, but also very wise"

"I don't know about that Adam, I just believe in miracles and if things are meant to be then they will be, Joahana was standing in front of Adam with her back to him and his arm's arm's around her waist and her arm's on his And you and I were meant to be, that I know from the bottom of my heart, We just have this crazy, wonderful, and beautiful relationship, It's some thing we have always dreamed of but until now, just couldn't quite reach out to it"

"Oh Joahana, turn around here, as she turned around her gown came open in the breezeumm, that's the way I like to see you My Love, I would love to take you right here, will you allow me to do this?

"Oh Adam, you, are my Husband, you are allowed to do anything you want" Adam started kissing her passionately, one of her legs went up to his waist, and then Adam brought her other leg up to his waist

"Oh Adam, take me please," And so he did

"Oh Joahana, this is a new one for us isn't it?

"Ah, ha, don't stop, ahhh, Adam , your wonderful"

"And so are you My Love"

"You must be tired of holding me in your arm's Adam Cartwright"

"Never,

"Mmm, Adam, you are one wonderful lover"

"It takes both of us, never forget that alright?

"Alright, Adam put her down and they both held each other close for a minute or so

"Shall we go in now?

"Oh yes, Adam, what part do you want of me now?

"Well, ah, let me see"

"Adam, don't be funny"

"Well, My Love, why don't you sit down here, and I will try to show you just what part of you I would like of you"

"Oh alright,

"Now, are you ready My Love?

"Oh Yes, I guess I am"

"I will start with your beautiful lips, then on down to your beautiful breasts, and then down to your waist, then your beautiful leg, and your pretty feet, then he went back up again-to her other leg-kissing every inch of it-and now her gown had fallen open And now My beautiful wife, as you can see I am doing my husbandly duties by loving every-inch-of-you, until I get to the frosting on the cake, Oh my beautiful Joahana,

"OH Adam, you certainly know how to please a women"

"No, My Love, just you, you're the only women I want to give pleasure to" Joahana was almost put into a trance because of what Adam was doing to her, this was some thing that Adam had never done before to her, and it was something that she hoped Adam would never stop doing to her

"Oh Adam,

"Yes, Adam got up from his knees and brought her up with him, as he carresed her, and gave her a passionate kiss, all over, What can I do for you My Love?

"Oh you have pretty much done all a women can ask for Adam, as fare as the intament and sex thing goes, you are number one, and I am loving every bit of your kisses and caresses you are giving me"

Adam and Joahana were feeling like they were the only one's that existed on earth, with each others arm's around each other, Adam began to kiss Joahana, very passionatly

"Adam, I didn't know there were even loving moves that you have done to me, and it is some thing that I hope you will continue through out our lives together"

"Oh Joahana, that will not be a problem, I love you so very, very much"

Adam and Joahana got ready to go on their honey moon, it was going to be a wonderful two weeks together, just the two of them, alone in New York City.

CHAPTER THIRTY TWO

******THE HONEYMOON******

That morning it was time to go and catch the train for New York, Joahana felt like she was on top of the world, Adam was having so much fun just looking at her with all her excitement

"Adam,

"Yes My Love,

"Am I dreaming, and if I am, please don't ever wake me up"

"No, My Love, you are not dreaming, and I need you to be awake to take part in this honeymoon, well it's time to get on the train My Love, here we go" Adam and Joahana went to the back where the private rooms were Ah, this is it, My Love, in you go"

"Oh Adam, look at this,

"Yes I can ah, see Pa put his expertise to work"

"What do you mean Adam?

"What I mean My Dear Wife, is our Pa, arranged all of this, it's the honeymoon suite"

"Oh my, Adam this is wonderful"

"Yes, it is,

"How long will it take to get to New York?

"About 3 day's, and until then, we have all this luxury to our selves"

"This bed, look Adam, it's heart shaped"

"And that heart is in for a good work out" said Adam

"Oh Adam, I think it's our hearts that are in for a good work out, how about you?

"Oh Joahana, you know what happens to me when you talk like that"

"Yes I know, ever wonder why I talk like that all the time?

"Oh you are my women of many talents, and the best one yet, is the way you make love"

"Oh, you think that is a great talent for me?

"Ah ha,

"Well then, maybe I should start using this great talent you say I have, are we still at the terminal, or are we moving?

"Train left 20 minutes ago"

"Then I guess we are all clear to go huh?

"Ah yes, My Love, we are more than clear to go"

"Now, let's see, it's say's here that we have the services of room service, for every meal, and in between, with fruits, cheese, etc. which means My Love, that we have 3 whole fabulous days alone-in-this-heart-shaped-bed-and I have been looking at you all day in that dress, and now you really have done it, My Love"

"What Adam, What have I done?

"As if you don't know"

"Really Adam, I don't know"

"Ok Joahana, do you mean to tell me that you haven't been purposely showing me different parts of your body all day, in that dress"

"Adam, why would I do that, knowing that there wasn't a thing you could do about it" Joahana was smiling when she was saying this

"Ok, my loving beautiful wife, for this you are going to let me do anything I want to you now, are we clear on that?

"Oh yes, very clear, so my wonderful Husband, when do you get started?

"How bout right now. Turn around,

"Yes sir,

"Joahana,

"I'm turning, Adam undid her dress, and kissed her back Oh Adam, seems you know another way to please me, mmm"

"Yes, I do My Love, Adam took her dress off here shoulders and it dropped to the floor, Joahana stepped out of it, Adam kissed her shoulders, her neck, and turned her around So My Love, How is this for a good start to our honeymoon?

"Oh Adam, It's wonderful"

THREE WEEKS LATER:

Adam and Joahana had arrived back home from a wonderful honeymoon in New York, they were very happy to get home, they both missed the children-

"After we get unpacked we can go and get the children," Adam said

"Oh Adam, as much as I have missed the children, can we, ah, maybe,

"Yes Joahana, well Joahana, we have been married for a month now, and together for over a year, don't you think that by now we can feel free to just come out and ask each other for it? Adam was holding Joahana by her shoulders and she was looking strait into his sexy eye's

"Yes Adam, but,

"But what?

"I just don't want you to think of me as a kind of Mother that would think of herself first before her children, you know if, well when, well maybe, Adam was just smiling at her

"Joahana just say it"

"Ok, I just don't want you to think I am a bad Mother for thinking of myself and my needs before my children, because I don't want to think that one day, when I have your child, I would ever think of myself first before I thought of him first, and, I have just done a very bad job of saying this haven't I? Oh my, Adam, say something" Adam just looked at her, and smiled with that loving look on his face

"Oh My Dear Joahana, do you really think that I could ever think of you as a bad Mother, for any reason, and especially to our child together, and ah, a son, is it?

"Oh Adam, Joahana's eye's were tearing up with so much love for Adam I Love you so much"

"And I love you so very, very much My Love, you could never be a bad Mother, for any reason, and yes, we can go up to our bedroom and make as much love together as you wish, after all, it has been a couple of day's, hasn't it?

"Yes it has, I have been keeping trak, you to?

"Oh yes, My Love, me to" Adam picked Joahana up and carried her upstairs to their room Ok My Love, how would you like a nice long wonderful hot bubble bath, together in our very own tub?

"Oh Adam, I'd love one"

"Then you shall have one"

Adam got the bath ready and Joahana got out her wedding night gown, Adam loved that one on her ,it looked as though they weren't going to pick up the children today or this evening, it was their last night alone together, and Adam was going to make it wonderful for Joahana,

"Ok My Love, it's ready, come here, let me help you out of this beautiful New York made dress, which I might add is no lovelier than those beautiful clothes that you made"

"Thank you My Darling, however you didn't need to charm me out of this dress, I'm very willing, and ready"

"Turn around My Love, and I will help your willing request, and help you out of this dress"

"Yes Adam, Adam undid the back of her dress and took it off her shoulders and it dropped to the floor, Adam started kissing her shoulders and neck, and back, she turned around and Adam started kissing her passionately

"My Love we better finish undressing or our water will get cold"

"Yes well, let's finish undressing then" Adam and Joahana got in their tub together, and it felt wonderful after their long journey Oh Adam, this feels wonderful, I wouldn't be over stepping my wifely boundaries would I to ask of My Husband for a nice hot bubble bath every night before bed?

"Well now, let me see, I guess that would depend on how much my wife had done for me and our children through the day? Adam was smiling at her with his side smile and loving smile, and took her in his arm's and gave her a kiss

"Adam, your serious about this?

"Do I look like I am serious about this?

"I don't know"

"Oh Joahana, if you never did anything all day for me or our children, you would be entitled to a nice hot bubble bath every night before bed, I would never , never put any stipulations on you for any thing, My Love, I'd had hoped you would have known that"

"Adam, I'm sorry, for thinking you meant that"

"No need for you to apologise, My Love, just keep it in mind, ok"

"Ok

"Now, let's wash each others backs and get on with our night of love"

"Yes let's, I love you so much Adam, you are so understanding, I really put you through a lot don't I some times"

"What do you mean by that My Love?

"Well, I can be very stubborn some times"

"Ah ha,

"And I know I upset you when I don't listen to you when it comes to things like my health"

"Yes,

And I know it upsets you when I get into arguments with one of the children, and I get upset"

"Yes, that to, well then Joahana, if you know it upsets me, then why do you do it? Adam had half a smile on his face, he had Joahana in his arm's when he said this

"Adam, I really do upset you don't I, or you wouldn't have said that"

"Joahana, look at me, **look at me, **that's better, **Now,** we need to get some things strait here, first of all, these little things that you do, that's just you, and I love you and I have come to except the things you do, it wouldn't be you if you didn't do this, but, secondly, the things you do concerning your health, and don't listen to me about that, that doe's upset me, **very much Joahana **and I would really like for you to start working on that, I only do it because I love you so very much and when you hurt, I feel the hurt, not to mention you know your doing wrong when you r doing it, **right?**

"Yes, Adam, your right**,** and I will try to work on that one**, **as far as those others,

"Hey, I told you that, that was just you, and I wouldn't do anything to even try to change you, you are you, and that is what I feel in love with along with that spontaneous thing that you do, when no one expects it"

"Oh that,

"Now, My Love, is there any thing else, or can we get back to our night of love?

"Nothing else, let's see who get's who all **HOT** first"

"Yes let's, Joahana put her leg over Adam's and Adam started kissing her very passionately, as she was rubbing his chest

"AAHH, guss who's winning, my wonderful husband"

"Yes, My Love, seems so, so what are you going to do with it now?

"Oh, just you wait and see, are you ready?

"Oh yes, always"

"And by the way, this isn't going to stop here, you do know that don't you, my Dear Adam"

"Yes My Love, wouldn't have it any other way"

"Oh Adam, you said you were ready"

"Yes, I did didn't I"

"Continue on my Dear Adam,

My Love,

"Yes Adam,

"The water is getting cold, I think we should continue this in our bed"

"Ok, just so we continue"

"You have my word on that, My Love, come on out, My Love, I will dry you off"

"Mmm , sounds good to me"

"There you go,

"Thank you darling" Joahana put her gown on, and got into bed, Adam loved that gown on her, it was the one she wore on her wedding night, Adam got into bed and took Joahana in his arms and hugged her and rubbed her back and just held each other together with a huge amount of love for each other

"Adam,

"Yes My Love,

"Kiss me, Adam kissed her very passionately, which of course went into a night of love making to each other, and just being together, before they get the children home tomorrow,

CHAPTER THIRTY THREE

Oh Adam, Adam, Adam didn't budge or say anything, Joahana gave him a kiss on chest a couple of times, still nothing Adam, if you don't answer me, I'm going to use you as I wish, still nothing from Adam, she gave him a kiss three times, and he pretended not to react to any of it, Ok, you asked for it, My Darling Husband, and Joahana kept her word and started to use him as she wished, she gave him another kiss, and then down his chest, her nightgown had managed to come off through the night of making love, she knew now exactly how to get to him, she put herself on his chest, still nothing, she had a certain way of making love to him that drove him nuts, Ah, finally,she didn't stop until Adam couldn't take it any more, He started smiling and put his hand on Joahana's head and started stroking her golden soft hair, Aw, Mr. Cartwright, you are alive, My, My, what made you wake up? Adam, talk to me"

"Ah ha, Yes, My Love,

"What do I have to do to get you awake this morning?

"Oh, I don't know, your not doing to bad a job right now"

"Oh Adam, some times you make me so,

"Yes, My Love, so, what?

"Adam, now you've had it"

"Promise,

"Oh yes, and Joahana meant it, she got right up in his face and kissed, and down to his chest, and made her love move on him again, and Adam just couldn't take it any longer , he finally called Joahna up to him,

"Joahana,

"Yes,

"Come up here My Love"

"And why should I?

"Because,

"Can't take it any longer can you?

"Some thing like that

"Well, now, let me see, should I, or shouldn't I"

"Joahana,

"Yes,

"Please, My Love, just come up here"

"Well, since you said please, her I come"

"Thank you"

"Oh, your so welcome, My strong Handsome Man, Now that you have me, what are you going to do with me?

"Oh, I don't know, how about this, for starters, Adam took Joahana in his arm's very tightly and kissed her very passionately, Oh Joahana, just the feel of your body on mine, oh, it just makes me love you more and more every time I feel it"

"Then every thing I have done must have been just about killing you not to respond"

"Oh, you have no Idea"

"Then why did you do it?

"Just to bug you"

"Oh Adam, I should really refuse you anything for 2 days just for that"

"**That,** **My Love**, would not be a good Idea, besides, you wouldn't be able to go 1 day let alone 2 days"

"Your right, I wouldn't, I told you, I just look at you and I melt"

"Aw, see there, Neither one of us should dene each other our most precious gift between us"

"No, that is true, I could never do that to you, and I wouldn't"

"Nor I to you, and we have already told ourselves that, how ever you do feel so good on me, and this is what I plan on doing with you"

"Oh, easy on me ok"

"Always, My Love, Now, come up to me"

"With pleasure, what are you going to do?

"First of all, this Adam took Joahana so very gently in his arm's and held her body ever so close to his

"Oh Adam, this feels so good, just to have you hold me so close to you just our bodies one on one to each other, have I told lately how much I truly love you?

"Yes My Love, I believe you have, you tell me a least a dozen times a day"

"Oh, yes, I guess I do"

"Now, hush, My Love, I am not finished with you yet"

"Oh ok,

Adam took Joahana and kissed her forehead, then her nose, then gently on her lips and more passionately and then with their very passionate kiss, they turned to their sides facing each other, they lay there looking and smiling at each other, while Adam ran the side of his hand down her face and gently down her side,

"Adam, you are such a gentle and wonderful man, I just don't know what I would ever do without you now, you are the man that I have always dreamed of" Joahana was also caressing Adam as she was saying these things to him

"Joahana, I love you for saying that, and I can't imagine what I would ever do with out you now, you are one special Lady, no one could ever take the place of you, we have some thing special together that no one else could ever imagine"

"Oh Adam, I truly believe that also, it's a deep, deep love that will hold us together and get us through anything that might lay ahead of us, wouldn't it be nice if we could stay here like this"

"Oh Joahana, I want to take you now"

"Yes, Adam, you may, please, oh Adam,

"Are you ok My Love?

"Oh yes, quite fine, you know I always love it when you make love to me"

"And I love making love to you"

"Oh Adam, Please, don't stop"

"Haha, well, I think you know how that works My Love, but I'll do my best"

"That's all I ask, my wonderful, handsome, Husband"

"Ah, flattery will get you every where"

"You liked that huh?

"Oh My Joahana, I like every thing about you"

It was a morning of love and passion for Adam and Joahna , it was a morning they would not soon forget, their love for each other had bonded even more than it already was, even though they tried and would have loved to stay in their bed and continued with their love making, they knew they had to get up and go and get the children and start living their everyday lives now, with their families included in it,

"Adam,

"Yes My Love,

"You know we have to get up don't you?

"Yes, I do,

"We have to go and pick up the children"

"Yes, I guess we do My Love"

"Well Adam, we know that we can come back to our bed and love each other all over again every night"

"And so we shall, My Beautiful Wife, now, let's get up and get ready to go and meet our children all over again"

"Yes, I guess it has been quite a while hasn't it?

"Yes, it has,

"Do you think they will still know us Adam?

"My Love, My Love, any child who has a Mother like you, will not soon forget who you are"

"Oh Adam, you keep talking like that you won't get me out of this bed any time soon"

"Don't tempt me, come on My Love, let's get up together"

"Oh, you don't want me to start first so you can watch me dress?

"As much as I would love to I think we better both get up now"

"Yes, I think so to"

Adam and Joahana got up together and got ready to go and pick up the children at the Ranch House, they would have been home from Church by now

"Are you ready My Love?

"Yes Adam, I am ready"

"Ok, let's go,

Arriving at the Ranch House, Adam and Joahana noticed that the whole family was there for Sunday afternoon visits and not expecting them at any certain time, they were in for a wonderful greeting

"Well, My Love, seems as though our whole cheering team is here, are you ready to go in?

"It's now or never I guess"

"Grandpa, their here, mama, papa, are here, their here ,their here," said Raeann out the door she ran jumped into Adam's arm's and leaned over to kiss her mama and give her a hug

"I missed you, I missed you so much"

"Oh sweety, we missed you also" said Joahana,

"We sure did" said Adam have you been good for Grandpa?

"Yes she has, said a deep voice, Hello you two, welcome home"

"It's nice to be home" Hello Pa, said Adam

"Mama, Papa, came a voice in back of them,

"Hello Steven,

"Hi mama, sure have missed you"

"Oh honey, I have missed you also"

"Yes, we both have son, how have you been doing?

"Ok, I guess, I have been helping Grandpa with thing"

Yes, indeed he has, He's a good worker and helper"

"Yes, He is a good son"

"Aw, mom,

"What, you are"

"Well, come you two, as you can see , Hoss and Joe are here also"

"Yes, we see"

"Mama,

"Yes sweety,

"Do we get to go home with you this time to our new home?

"Yes, that's why were here, to get both of you"

"Ok, should I go get my stuff packed up?

"Yes, go get your stuff packed up"

"She's quite the gal you have there Joahana" said Pa

"Yes well, look at her Mother" said Adam

"Oh Adam,

"Haha, I am sure he means that in the most loving way" replied Pa

"I know he doe's"

"Well, look who's home, Hi you two, bout time yous all got home" said Hoss

"Ya, thought youd never get back" said Joe

"Oh Joahana, were so glad to see you back" said Jodi

"Boy you can say that again" said Anna

"Oh, what's wrong Ladies, having some trouble with the Cartwright Men again?

"Oh no, here we go again, said Joe the 3 of them are back together again"

"Boy's , I'm afraid your just going to have to face it, the Cartwright women have united" said Pa

"Oh Yes, it's good to be home" said Adam, looking at Joahana with his side smile

"Aw Adam, what's wrong Darling, upset that I have my backing back now? Everyone laughed

"Oh, I don't think you have done to bad on your own since we have been gone"

"Oh really,

"Yes really,

"We'll talk about this when we get home ok? Said Joahana

"Ok,

"Oh Adam,

"I love you My Love"

"Oh , see?

"Yes we do see Joahana, don't worry, every thing will be back in order in no time" said Jodi

"Thank you, by the way Pa, do you know if our other children are coming over later or not?

"Yes, Shyann wanted to put the children down for a nap before they come over, and Rusty and David will deffinately be coming"

"Oh ok, Adam, I'm feeling a little tired, I think I will go up and lay down for awhile ok"

"By all means My Love, go right ahead"

CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR

Joahana had gotten up from her nap, she was disappointed that the other children hadn't arrived yet

"Joahana,

"Yes Adam,

"Are you feeling alright?

"Yes, I am fine Adam, you need not worry about me so much, I was just a bit tired from every thing we have been through this past month, I was hoping the rest of our children would have been here when I got up"

"I can assure you my Dear, they will be 3 happy children when they see you here" said Pa

"Oh, have they missed us also?

"Joahana, every one has missed yas" replied Hoss

"We have missed all of you also"

"Yes, when ah, we've had the time" said Adam, as he gave her a smile and she him, everyone saw them and gave a little chuckle Well Pa, seems your newest Daughter, has got it in her mind, and I don't know where she would ever have gotten it, however, she feels that she is afraid that she sometimes puts herself first before our children or anyone else"

"Is this true Joahana?

"Oh I was just having a moment I guess"

"Well, let me tell you right now Daughter, you by fare are the last one that I have ever known to put yourself first, in front of any one, especiaqlly those children, maybe you need to start trying to put yourself first for once, I have a mind to take you over my knee and give you a good spanking, for even thinking that way, for every thing that you have been through, and have come through, you my Dear, I can assure you, that you needn't ever feel this way, you are a wonderful mother and I have never seen you put yourself first in any thing that has to do with them, or anyone else for that matter, I don't ever want to hear again that you feel this way, **is that clear**?

"Yes, it's clear"

"**Good,**

"Well My Love, sounds like you have just had your second firm talk from our Pa"

"Yes, seem's that way, doesn't it"

"So did you two have a wonderful time in New York? Asked Pa

"Yes, we had a marvellous time" said Joahana

"Indeed we did,

"Well Adam, you finally made it to New York" said Joe

"Yes, I finally made it, only with a very beautiful, intelligent, spontaneous, cleverly funny, kind, loving, caring, wonderful Mother to our children, and passionate wife that any man could ever hope to be married to"

"Oh Adam, I do love you" and they gave each other a kiss

"We had hoped that Adam would some day find happiness in a women like you Joahana, said Pa, we can all see that both of you are very happy and very deeply in love with each other"

"Well, thank you for that Pa, so how did all of you know that I wasn't happy in the last ten years of mine and Ellens marriage?

"Adam, Joe and I used ta go and visit ya in Sacramento when we were there for Pa, remember, we could see that you and Ellen were tense between you two, it was as if you two found it hard to be in the same room as each other, and if you remember right big brother, that we stayed over night also, two married people that are in love don't sleep in separate bedrooms"

"Ah, I thought I was careful enough to hide that from everyone"

"Adam, even Elizabeth and Benjamin knew you were both unhappy, they talked to us about it"

"They did?

"Yes, they did

"Oh, those children were going through more than I thought they were, they never talked to me about anything"

"They were afraid to Adam" said Joe

"Afraid of me, I'm their father"

"Yes, but they also knew that you were unhappy and unhappy with their Mother, and therefore you might also be unhappy with them, So they talked to us instead" said Joe

"We tried to console them as much as we could, but we also told them that they really needed to talk to you, and tell you how they feel, apparently they didn't" explained Hoss Adam's eye's were tearing up, Joahana put her arm around his back and her hand on his arm, her head on his shoulder, he took her hand that was on his arm

"Adam, son, your children know you love them very much, you have always been a good father to them, it's to bad the children get caught up in all of this, some how they think they are the one's who have done wrong to make their parents unhappy, I'm sure Joahana know's all about that"

"Yes, I do,

"That's why we all happy that you two found each other, and you have a wonderful relationship that you do"

"I guess I have a lot to make up to those children, We are getting them at Christmas, we certainly have the room for them"

"Why do you think I wanted all those rooms? Said Joahana

"Oh My Joahana, see, your always thinking of others" said Adam

"Now that's the relationship we are all talking about" said Pa

"Well, I just hope that they like me"

"Oh Joahana, you have no worries there, said Pa, they will take to you just fine, once they see how much you and their father love each other, that will be it, children know when there is love between their parents, and when they just pretend for their sake"

"I should have seen what I was doing to them"

"Adam, when you are in a state like you were it is hard to see anything that you should, said Pa, don't blame yourself son, it do's yourself no good, nore those around you now who love you and care deeply for you, you have a wonderful women in your life now and five very wonderful children who adore you"

"Ya, and an instant Grandpa Adam, what more can ya ask fur? Said Hoss

"And your two children are still very much a part of your life" said Pa

"That's right, and you are still not finished with being a new papa yet either"

"Joahana, your not, said Jodi,

"No, No, I'm Not, just according to my Doctor in Reno, I am still able for a few years to come before my MS gets to bad, unless this medicine works, and then, who knows"

"So you really did know what you were doing when you asked Adam for all of those extra rooms? Said Joe

"Well kinda, how ever, there is a purpose for every room, like I said for Adam's children when they visit, they can pick out their own room, except for the one across from ours, that one is already taken, Joahana smiled at Adam and he at her while saying this, Adam hugged Joahana even more and gave her a kiss

"Oh Joahana, I do love you, even if you are kind of crazy some times"

"Ah Adam, just trying to keep our lives interesting" Everyone laughed

"Sounds like the rest of the family is here" said Pa, he could hear Shyann shouting

"Their back, and Rusty and David saying

"It's about time" Joahana got up to go and meet them at the door, she really missed her children

"Mama,

"Hi Shyann

"Your finally back, where is papa? Did you leave him in New York?

"Not hardly, My Daughter, were in separable"

""Oh yes, that's right, were talking about you and Adam Cartwright, how silly of me" Adam heard everything and came to the door, everyone in the house heard her,

"Your not jealous are you? Asked Joahana

"Who wouldn't, from what I hear my new papa is the catch of all Nevada, and you're the luckiest women alive"

"Ah, I see you have been listening to the customers at the Tea House to long, looks like I came back just in time"

"Ak, Ak, as Adam cleared his voice

"Oh Hi papa,

"Hi Shyann,

"You didn't hear everything I just said did you?

"I think everyone in the house heard both of you and the whole conversation"

"Oh No,

"Well, that's our big sister , don't know when to keep her mouth shut, said Rusty, Hi mama"

"Hi you two, we both missed both of you"

Hi boy's, said Adam,

"Hi papa, Now our family is all together again" said David

"Yes, we are" replied Adam

"Where are my Grandchildren? Asked Joahana

"Oh, their over there, playing with the chickens" said Shyann

"More like tormenting them" said Rusty

"Ah, ok, come on in then"

"Supper will be ready soon, said Anna, the Cartwright women are cooking today"

"Oh yes, that's right, Hop-Sing is with his family today isn't He" said Joahana

"Yes, He is, said Pa, and Joahana, you are not expected to go in there and help, you just got back, you need to be with your family, however I can ask one thing of you I hope"

"Yes Pa, what is it?

"You can honour all of us by playing and singing for us until supper is ready, it has been a long while, and we have all missed it"

"Well, in that case, I would love to"

Joahana went over to the piano and started playing and humming a new song that she had heard in New York, then started singing it, everyone in the room went silent, and sat quietly as they listened to her wonderful voice that they hadn't heard in a while, Anna and Jodi popped out of the kitchen for a minute to listen, she played for awhile then Adam went over to join her with his guitar that he hadn't taken yet, with a kiss he sat down beside her and they both started playing and singing "Amazing Grace" all 3 verses, every one sang the last verse with them and supper was on the table,

"Thank you so much for that Joahana, it was beautiful"

"Sure was, said Hoss and Joe,

"You and Adam sing and play that song so beautifully together" said Pa

"Well. I have a very beautiful partner to play and sing with now" Adam gave Joahana a hug and big kiss

"Everyone supper is ready, said Anna,

"children come sit at your table please" said Jodi

"Can I sit in between Aunt Joahana and Uncle Adam? Said Emilly

"No,, said Joe ,you sit here with the other children"

"Aw, Uncle Adam got to sit next to her at the Piano to, is that fair Daddy?

"Yes Emilly, it is fair, Uncle Adam and Auntie Joahana are married now, and that means that they are one now"

"Oh, like you and mommy?

"Yes, like me and mommy, ok now, sit down here and we will get your food for you"

"Well, nice to know I've really been missed around here" said Joahana

"Oh mama, you have no Idea" said Shyann

"I can imagine"

"Please tell me you are coming back to the Tea House, like maybe, tomorrow, to your crazy customers who keep telling me I don't do things like you do, and that doesn't taste like you make it"

"Haha, oh shyann , I am so sorry, Yes, I will go back tomorrow"

""Oh, thank you Lord"

"Hey sis, do you ever think that the customers were right? Your cooking is pretty bad"

"Rusty, that's enough, said Joahana

"Haha, just wait till you have to relay on my cooking, I will poison all of you"

"It wouldn't taste any different" said David

"Hey you two, quit picking on you sister"

"Ya, now you know why we wanted to stay at Grandpa's instead of Shyann's" said Raeann

"Ok, all of you, that's enough, Shyann is a good cook"

"Mama, you forgot to give her your recipes when she left the house"

"Rusty, I said that was enough" Everyone was laughing they could hardly eat

"Adam, can't you help me out here and stick up for our Daughter?

"Oh, ah, haha, yes, of course My Love, well ah, I am sure Shyann is a very good cook, after all she doe's come from you"

"Yeh, have her invite you over for supper one night papa, and then see how good you think her cooking is" said Rusty

"Ya, and make sure mama stays out of the kitchen, that way you can make sure it is Shyanns cooking, and no help from mama" said David again everyone was chuckling and Shyann was just hiding her face, Joahana was even silent laughing with her head down, but everyone saw her, Adam was also smiling and gave out a chuckle or two, Pa, just didn't know what to do, this funny, happy, loving, close, family that has come into their lives was just the thing that he needed,

"Oh my, I can't believe I gave birth to all of these crazy children, said Joahana, see what I have to put with all these years,"

"Joahana, you have done a wonderful job with these children" said pa

"Yes, you have, said Joe, from the oldest to the youngest"

"Adam, you have been very quiet" said Pa

"Yes, well, I ah, have just been enjoying listening to all the wonderful things that are being said about my new family, my big, new crazy, wonderful family" Adam took Joahana into his arm's and gave her a big kiss

"And we are all very happy for that also" said Pa Supper was over and it was getting late and time for everyone to go to their own homes

"Well My Love, I guess we should be getting our children home to their new home and their new rooms"

"Yes, it seems our youngest is all ready to go, I will see if Steven is ready, Oh My goodness, I can't believe it"

"What's wrong Joahana?

"Adam, come here, Adam came running over to the library doorway look, Steven is reading to everyone of them, the rest came running over to see what Joahana was so excited about

"Well, don't that beat all, said Hoss, I was wonderen where they all disapeared to"

"Should we just leave them alone for awhile? Asked Joahana

"Sure, why not, replied Adam Joahana and Adam spoke softly and closed the door behind them

"Well, this is a first for Steven, he has never done this before, even the 2 Babies are in there listening to him"

"Wow, what did you do to all of them when you got back Joahana, sedate them? Said Joe

"Now, I wouldn't do that, I just put them all in a trans for awhile"

"Haha, Pa laughed, along with everyone else

"That's my Joahana, I told all of you my life is an every day adventure now"

"Yep, and he loves it, don't you my wonderful Husband? She smiled at him

" Joahana,

"Yes Pa,

"While we are waiting for those sedated children to come out, they all laughed can you-

"Play some more, she finished the sentence of course Pa, but only if my Husband will come and play with me"

"Oh well, how can I pass up an invitation like that"

Adam and Joahana played and sang a few songs together everyone joined in after while, until the children came out, it was a happy memorable home coming for Adam and Joahana,

CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE

It was Monday morning, time for Joahana to go back to her Tea House, some thing that she was looking forward to, but yet would rather stay home and be close to Adam, in his loving arm's

"Well My Love, are you excited going back to the Tea House?

"Oh yes, as much as I would rather stay here with you, I guess I really should relieve my Daughter, are the children ready Adam?

"I'm working on it My Love"

"Adam,

"Yes,

"Are you going to be busy all day on the Ranch?

"Pretty much, why do you ask?

"Oh, I was just wondering, that's all"

"Are you going to miss me My Love?

"I always miss you when we are apart, you know that"

"I am not that far away now though My Love"

"That's true,

"I do have to get going, I told Hoss and Joe that I would meet them at the mill, there's a big order coming in"

"Ok then, have a good day Adam, take care of you for me ok"

"Oh, I will, I know what I have to look forward to coming home to at night" Adam gave her a very passionate kiss which lasted for about a minute and was interrupted by 2 children that were ready to go to school

"Goodbye children,

"Goodbye papa

"Be good today ok"

"Ok,

"You to My Love, don't do any thing that I have to come rescue you from ok, or the other person from you" he gave her his gleaming loving sly smile

"Adam, I wouldn't do any thing like that"

"Ah ha, goodbye My Love"

"Goodbye my Husband, ok children, let's go, were going to be late, oh hang on, I forgot something upstairs, you two go and get in the car ok" Joahana took the children to school, and then went to open her Tea House, Her customers were so excited to see her back

"Joahana, our favourite Lady is back"

"Ya, married Lady now, just you remember that now Bob, Hi guys, how have all of you been? Asked Joahana

"Oh, let us tell you about that, ok, as much as we love that Daughter of yours, let me tell ya Joahana, she sure ain't you"

"So I heard, she couldn't have been that bad guys"

"It's sure a fact she never learned her cooken from you"

"Yes, well, that's a long story, to long to tell you, so, what can I do for you?

"Ah, Joahana you know what we like"

"Oh so it's the same as before"

"Yes mam, pretty Lady, how are you feeling Joahana?

"Oh I'm doing just fine, I married the most wonderful man in the whole world, who gave me a new life that I never thought was possible, and takes all my children as his own, and things just to numerous to tell"

"We can tell, your just a beaming light Joahana, everyone is so happy for you and Adam both"

"Thank you all, Now, let me get your usual for you ok"

The news that Joahana was back got all over town very quickly and soon Joahana's Tea House was filling up, and she loved every minute of it, seeing all of her friends again and talking with them, and mostly about her happy new wonderful life with Adam and his family

"Hi children, how was school?

"Hi mama, were hungry"

"Well, why don't you go in back and make yourselves a sandwich and have a glass of milk, ok, then come back out here and sit at a table"

"Ok mama, thank you"

"Your welcome"

"Joahana you have wonderful children" said Bill

"Thank you, they can be a handful at times, get them all together and you might not say that, as all the Cartwright family found out last night"

"Knowing the Cartwright family, I bet they felt like it was them all over again"

"Yes well from the stories that I have heard from Pa, I tend to believe you, now they have a whole new Adam, Hoss, and Joe and a couple more to take their place, poor Pa"

"Ah, I have a feeling Ben Cartwright loves all of this whole new life, it's like he got 10 years back on him, since Adam has come home, and you and the children have come in the family" said Bill

"Thank you for that, We all love that family so much also, I've known Pa, and Hoss and Joe since I came to Virginia City and they adopted me and my children"

"Joahana, the whole city has adopted you"

"Yes, I guess they did, didn't they, excuse me for a minute, I need to go check on my 2 youngest to make sure they aren't trying to burn the place down"

"No problem,

while Joahana was checking on the children, Joe and Jodi came in, "ok you two, sit down out here and eat your sandwich and drink your milk and that's that, no more before supper, it will ruin your appetites and as far as the kitchen is concerned, both of you will go back in there after you are finished and clean the whole kitchen, not just the part that you messed up"

"Aw mama,

"Don't argue with me ok, next time you will do as your told to do, **understand**?

"Yes mama

"Thank you, now hurry up and eat, you have a kitchen to clean, children, gotta love them huh"

"Yes, you sure do, came a familure voice

"Joe, Jodi, Hi,

"Hi Joahana,

"How long have you been here?

"As long as you came out with the children"

"Oh ok, I tell ya sometimes"

"Yes, we know, said Jodi

"What brings you two to town?

"Oh I just had to pick up some supplies for the mill and Jodi is getting things for supper tonight, we want you and Adam and the children over tonight"

"Oh how wonderful, what doe's Adam say?

"Fine with him, he told us to ask you and give us your answer"

"Oh that Adam, he knows my answer will be yes"

"Well, we figured your first day back and cooking all day, and we know that you have had a full house all day, you might enjoy a night free from cooking supper"

"Well, thank you very much for that, I must say, I am kinda tired"

"Shyann didn't come in this after noon? Asked Jodi

"No, I think she would rather stay away from this place for awhile"

"Oh yes, I guess we did hear about that yesterday huh"

"Yes, I apologize for that again"

"No need to Joahana, said Jodi, it was very entertaining and enjoying"

"Some times I wonder if Adam thinks what he has gotten him self into"

"Hey, don't you ever think that, said Joe, Adam's life has changed drastkly since you came into his life, we have never seen more happiness in his life, and loves those children as his own"

"Oh, thank you for that Joe, can I get you two something?

"No, it's just been a pleasure watching you and the children is enough for us"

"Oh yes, the children, where are they?

"I think they went into the kitchen"

"Oh ok,

"We'll see you this evening"

"Of course, did Adam say if I was to come directly to your home or go to ours first?

"Adam is coming right to ours after we are finished at the mill"

"Ok then, see you there, hopefully these children will be finished with the kitchen soon, you'll know what happened if were not there after 6 "

"Ok, bye now Joahana" Joahana went back to check on the children to see how they were doing, her customers had slowed down some, meanwhile Joe and Jodi had gotten back to the mill where Adam was

"Hey Adam, got every thing we need here hopefully"

"Did you get a chance to stop and see Joahana? Asked Adam

"Yes, we did,

"Everyone was still in one piece I hope"

"Well ah, no, no can't say as it was Adam"

"Oh no, was it Joahana that needed rescuing or one of her customers?

"Ah, no can't say it was either Adam"

"Well then, just what was it?

"Ah, well let's just say it was Joahana-versus-the children, we got a front row seat, and Joahana didn't even know we were there, care to ask who won?

"Yes, that would be a good thing to know, however, I already know, the question is now, what was the tug-a war about?

"Oh that well, let's see, apparently Joahana told them they could go in the kitchen and get a sandwich, appears they however did more than that, Joahana was coming out with them when we got there and she was pretty hot, Adam looked at Joe I mean upset**, **Adam, not** hot**, **hot, **as in real **hot women**, just upset hot, ok, maybe I should stop now huh?

"Yes, maybe you should, said Adam so what happened after that? **Just tell me what happened Joe"**

**"**She told the children that after they finished eating that they had to go in the kitchen and clean up their mess, and only that, the whole kitchen, then maybe they would think next time before they did it again, they tried to argue with her, and well I guess you know how that worked out"

"Yep, I know,

"Well when I told her she was coming over here for supper tonight she started settling down"

"Oh well, thank you for that Joe, did she look tired?

"Yes, as a matter of fact she did, I imagine that little spat with the children didn't help, she told me ta tell ya if she was late you will know what happened, that the children hadn't finished their job in time, she had quite a few customers there still"

"Yes well, I hope going back to the Tea House isn't going to effect her health, we don't know for sure if those new2 meds are going to work, we just keep praying they will"

"Adam, I'm sure they will, Joahana is a brave women, I think her stubbornness will get her through anything"

"Yes, she is that, stubborn doesn't quite say it all however, I guess that is one of the things I love so much about her, she knows what she wants and she will fight Heaven and Earth to get it, and nine times out of ten, She is right"

"Well Adam, you have a wonderful women"

"I think we all came out pretty good on that Joe, it took me twice, however I finally got it right"

"And that's all that counts Adam, well it's about time to wrap things up here, hey, where did Hoss get off to?

"You just noticed He was gone?

"Ya, well I guess I was having to much fun telling you about Joahana"

"He went to make that delivery to Carson City"

"Oh ok,

"Well let's get going ok" said Adam

"Sounds good to me Adam, let's go"

Joahana was still at the Tea House just trying to close up, her last customer was just getting ready to leave, She had a very busy day, and needed to go to the Bank to deposit the money from the day, Shyann stopped in to say Hi and see how her mama was doing, Joahana asked her to stay and watch things while she went to the bank, and she wanted her to keep an eye on the children

"Shyann, can you make sure that they hurry up and finish the kitchen"

"Sure mama, you look tired"

"I am, and yes, I was very busy today"

"Ok, well I'm going to talk to you about something when you get back from the Bank ok"

"Ok, be right back" Joahana went to the Bank real quick and got back so she could talk to Shyann and close up and get to Joe and Jodi's where Adam was, the person she wanted only to be with right now, she was tired and started having pain in her legs and she knew Adam would rub her legs for her and make them feels better Ok Shyann, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?

"Mama, I can see that you are very tired and it is only your first day back, how about if you come in , in the morning and do the cooking you know every thing your customers like"

"Yes,

"And then I come in around 1:00 and take over for you while you go over to the house and lay down for a nap for a couple hours, there is still the guest room set up over there, mama when papa sees you like this when you go home he is going to be very upset, you know that, I had a talk with those 2 in there also, their almost finished, I just don't want papa to make you give up this place, and you know he will, because he puts you first before anything, mama what's going to happen if you were to get pregnant"

"Oh Shyann, thank you for all of this, when I get pregnanat we will hire some one until it is safe for me to come back"

"Ok, but what about now?

"Shyann, what's going on between you and Brent?

"That's something that I wanted to talk to you and papa about and also one reason why I want to do this for you, besides because of your health"

"Yes, well I'm pretty sure I better have a plan in place before I go home or you will have to do the morning shift because my Husband will never allow me to come in, in the morning, so yes, you can start tomorrow, is that ok?

"Fine mama,

"So I can tell your father we have it all worked out?

"Yes mama you certainly can, Brent can take care of his children for awhile"

"When you want to talk to us just let me know ok"

"Ok mama,

"Now I am closing up and going to my loving wonderful handsome man, Come on you two let's go, were late getting to Uncle Joe's and Aunt Jodi's, papa is there, and he is going to be worried if were to much later, let's go"

Joahana and the children left to go to Joe and Jodi's, they were late and Adam was getting worried-

"Where can they be, I phoned the Tea House an hour ago and there was no answer"

"Adam, I'm sure their on their way, quit worrying ok" said Jodi

"Ya Adam, maybe Joahana had to round up the children again in a different part of the Tea House" said Joe Adam smiled but still looked worried, finally, Adam noticed Joahana's car coming down the road

"Here she comes"

"See Adam, we told you she was alright" said Jodi

"Auntie Joahana is here" said Emilly

"No, I get her first" said Michael

"Oh boy, here we go again " said Joe

"Well, I tell ya what you two, said Adam, how bout if I get her first"

"Aw, Uncle Adam"

"Come here you two, said Joe, let Uncle Adam have Auntie Joahana to himself for awhile ok"

Adam went out to great her and the children, Joahana pulled up to the house and a big smile came over her face, Adam went up to her, and opened her door for her, and helped her out, at the same time noticing her beautiful legs, that he hadn't seen all day, she got out and stood up and put her arm's around Adam's neck, and gave4 each other a big passionatee kiss with his arm's around her waist he pulled her closer and Joahana instantly felt Adam's jeans getting tight again

"Um, Adam,

"Yes My Love, she looked down and told Adam

"Maybe you might want to control that until we get to our bedroom, as much as I love you and really, really need you my Darling Husband, it's kind of not the right place"

"Yes well, I really wasn't aware of what was happening, see what you do to me MY Love, all I have to do is touch you and you get a rise out of me"

"Yes, I know, and I love it"

"Oh Joahana, what am I going to do with you?

"Anything you-

"I want to, yes I know, come on in the house, the children are already inside, I heard you had a bit of trouble with them today"

"Joe told you?

"Yes, he did, He also told me that you looked very tired and admitted that you were"

"Yes Adam, that's true, and I'll admit it to you that my legs are hurting very badly also"

"Those beautiful legs are in pain?

"Yes, however I knew I knew it was some thing that you could help me with by rubbing them all the right places"

"Yes, right away My Love, the rest we will talk about when we get home ok"

"Ok,

"Hi Joahana,

"Hi Jodi,

"You look so tired, go sit down with Adam on the couch and put your legs up ok"

"Ok,

"Supper will be about half an hour yet" Joahana laiad down on the couch and Adam sat on the other end and put her legs on his lap and started rubbing them

"Oh Adam, that feels so good"

"Just relax My Love" Joahana closed her eye's for a few minutes and she fell asleep, Adam kept messaging her legs

"Is she asleep Adam? Asked Jodi

"Yes, she is,

"She looked so exhausted, let her sleep for awhile, we'll just feed the children first ok"

"Ok,

"Come here children over here with me"

"Papa, what's wrong with mama? Raeann asked

"Shhh, She's very tired and her legs hurt"

"That's why your rubbing them?

"Yes, now go and eat ok"

"Ok papa,

"Sit down here Raeann and eat, both you and Steven eat nice and be good, you have already upset your mama enough today, you best not do it again ok, your papa is here now"

"Yes, Aunt Jodi"

"Ok, Uncle Joe and I are going to sit with Adam until your mama wakes up, Michael, Emilly you know the rules, don't break them"

"We won't,

"Adam, is she still sleeping?

"Yes, she started to stir a minute ago"

"Oh, she must have been tireder than she thought she was" said Joe

"Yes well, her and I are going to have a nice long talk when we get home, as much as I love rubbing her beautiful legs, this shouldn't be happening, she has been away from there for almost two months now"

"Yes, your right about that Adam" said Jodi

"MMMM, Adam, are you here?

"Yes My Love, I am here" Adam rubbed her legs and then took her hands and kissed them

"Oh my, I must have fallen asleeep"

"Yes, you did"

"I'm so sorry,

"Nothing to be sorry dor" said Jodi

"That's right, replied Joe, you needed it"

"How do your legs feel My Love?

"Oh wonderful Adam, thank you"

"So Joahana, are you ready to eat supper? Said Jodi

"Yes, I guess I am, ah, where are the children? I hate to ask"

"Don't worry MY Love, Jodi has all 4 of them sitting down eating"

"Oh, thank goodness, I don't put anything past those two today, they aren't to happy with me right now"

"Yes well, don't worry about that now My Love, you need to go and get something to eat" Joahana took her legs off Adams lap and he helped her sit up

"Come you two, let's go and join the children ok" said Jodi

"Sounds good, said Adam

"Hi mama, said Raeann, are you feeling better?

"Yes Raeann, I am, thank you for asking"

"Ya, when mama doesn't feel good all papa has to do is take her up to their room and probably just rub her legs like he just did and when they come back down she always feels better better, don't you mama? Steven said

"Well if that's it mama doesn't feel good a lot" replied Raeann Joahana was in shock, she just sat there with her mouth open just looking at both of her children, Adam didn't know what to do, he was getting a kick out of looking at Joahana and wondering what she was going to do, Joe and Jodi were looking at each other chuckling and also wondering what Joahana was going to do, Adam finally couldn't hold back any longer and he put his arm around the back of Joahana and started to laugh,

"Ah, well, ah mama, what do you want to do about these overly expressively children?

I can't believe they said that"

"Sorry Joahana, they said it" said Jodi

"Oh Adam, their all yours, you decide what to do with them, I give up"

"Haha, come on My Love, eat, we'll decide when we get home" everyone had finished eating and visiting and had a good time, Joahana was getting tired again and started getting one of her headaches, it was time to go home

"Thank you for everything Joe and Jodi" said Joahana and Adam

"Your very welcome, said Jodi

"Think nothing of it, said Joe, you go home and get some rest now, you know so Adam here here doesn't have to constantly be rubbing your legs for you"

"Oh Joe, Adam laughed

"JOSEPH, said Jodi, Goodnight,

"Goodnight you two,

On the way home Adam held Joahana's hand,

"Are you to tired to talk awhile when we get home? After I deal with the children before they go to bed"

"I am never to tired to talk to you Adam, if you let me get out of these clothes and get my night clothes on first"

"Of course, you can do that while I deal with the children"

"Ok, I love you Adam"

**CHAPTER THIRTY SIX**

"Adam,

"Yes,

"After you finish doing what ever it is you are planning on doing with the children, can you just do their prayers with them also?

"Yes, I can do that, ok, here we are, children, I want you both to go to your rooms and get ready for bed and then I will be in to talk to you both in the library in 15 minutes, do you think you can do that with out any arguments?

"Yes papa,

"Yes papa, we love you"

"I love you both also, however that still doesn't stop what I have to talk to you about tonight, now let's go, Adam went around and helped Joahana out here we go MY Love"

"Thank you my handsome Husband" He helped her in the house, first thing she did was kick off her shoes and they went **flying** in the **air**

"Aw, yes, My wife is home, the **flying **shoe's"

"Oh Adam, I forgot I have been doing that since we first met haven't I?

"Ah, yes, in fact I recall, you were playing hop-scotch, and kicked your shoe's off, one of which would have hit me in the head, if I wouldn't of caught it, you didn't even notice that you almost hit me"

"Oh, that's what you think"

"Well, did you?

"Adam, I was aware of every little move you made from the first day I met you"

"You were?

"You were?

"Oh yes, I was"

"Well, why don't we continue this conversation after you get out of those clothes and into your night clothes and I have a date with our children in the library ok"

"Ok, see you later" Adam went to the Library where the children were waiting for him

"Ok, Now, what I am going to talk to you about is this, first of all, I want both of you to just listen and after I am finished, if you disagree with anything you will be given the chance to talk ok?

"Ok, Ok,

"What you did today at the Tea House really upset your Mother, It was her first day back and when the word got out that she was back, the Tea House started filling up fast with her regular customers, they were all happy to see her back, your Mother hasn't been to work like this for over 2 months and she isn't used to it, She didn't get a chance to lay down this afternoon, which made it worse, when you two came in from school and mama told you to go and get a sandwich, that's what you should have done, and nothing else without asking first, you took one of her desserts she made for tomorrow and made a mess of the kitchen, Now she has to remake that dessert in the morning,

"When you got to Uncle Joe's tonight and your mama layed down and fell asleep when I was rubbing her legs for her, it relaxed her so much that's why she fell asleep, she was wore out, which brings me to the next thing, what you two said at the supper table, that should have never been said, things like that are to kept here in this house, I realize Raeann, you might not have realized what you were really saying and Steven you also, however, you really embarrassed your mama, having said that, I am willing to let that go, however, were not going to let what happened today go, you owe your mama an apology and for the next two weeks after school you will go into the Tea House and help your mama clean tables, and you two will clean the kitchen by yourself, your both old enough now to start helping out and know right from wrong, now, it's your turn"

"Papa,

"Yes Raeann,

"I'm sorry,

"Thank you, you need to tell your mama that, but not tonight"

"Papa, me to, I know better, I don't want to make mama hurt more than she already doe's" Steven's eye's were tearing up

"Thank you son, you also need to tell mama that , but not tonight, Now, let's say your prayers together and you both got to your rooms and get into bed, and you need to get up when you are called in the morning" Adam prayed with them and sent them off to bed, then went to find Joahana

"Joahana, My love, where are you?

"In the kitchen Adam"

"Oh there you are, My pretty Lady, you know what I have noticed about you?

"What's that?

"No matter how tired you are or how bad you might be feeling, you still manage to present yourself in a picture of shining beauty"

"Oh Adam, you say the most wonderful things"

"It's because it's true, you are very much a picture of beauty"

"Thank you my wonderful Husband"

"Your very welcome"

"Did you get things straitened out with the children?

"Yes, I did, you will be getting help every day after school for the next 2 weeks, which will go very smoothly by the way"

"Oh well, that sounds wonderful, thank you for handling that for me Adam"

"Not a problem, Now, why don't we go in the living room and sit down on the chesterfield where it is comfortable and talk about you"

"Oh yes, you did request that didn't you"

"Yes, I did, shall we"

"We shall,

"Here we go, come close to me My Love, let me hold you tight, your wearing my favourite gown"

"Yes, I know you like it, so what did you want to talk to me about?

"Well My Love, it is to do with the shape you were in when you came home to me tonight, Joe and Jodi had already given me some of the information before you got there"

"Oh, what did they say?

"What do you think they said? Joahana, please look at me, Joahana looked at Adam face to face

"You admitted to them that you were very tired more than usual"

"Yes, that's true, Adam it's only my first day back after almost 2 months, I knew it wasn't going to be easy, I just didn't think it was going to be that hard as it was"

"Joahana, the thing is that as it stands right now the way you were working in the Tea House, you were not able to take a rest in the afternoon, as you were ordered by your Doctor to do so, we need to find a solution to this problem Joahana, I don't want my wife so tired at the end of the day, so tired that you fall asleep before supper" Joahana turned and brought her legs and feet up by Adams side and cuddled into him more, he put his arm on her lap holding both hands

"Adam, before I closed tonight, Shyann came into the Tea House,

"Oh, and,

"She saw how tired I was, she asked me if I would like her to come in around 1-3 so I could go over to the house and lay down for awhile, I asked her what she would do about the Babies, she said that Brent could watch them, they are having troubles Adam, She wants to talk to us together when we can get the time,

""Oh, sorry to hear that"

"Yes, me to, So what do you think about Shyann's offer?

"It sounds good, if she will stick to it"

"I think she will, we also talked about needing help when I get to the point where I can't stand up very long after I get pregnant with your son"

"Oh, you did, did you?

"Yes, I did, so you see my Darling I have already thought about all of this, I knew you would be very upset when I got home tonight, I told Shyann that I needed her answer right away, and told her she needs to stick to it"

"Joahana, you know I would never ask you to give that place up that you built and worked so hard for, however I care about you"

"Adam, I would give that place up in a minute if it ever meant or came down to it, or me or you, and my health, don't ever think that I wouldn't, you are my whole world now, and these children, I could never live without you Adam, I know that when I leave here in the morning, I have you to come back to , I love you so much Adam, I can't even describe my love for you"

"Joahana, I'm pretty sure that I know that love that is inside of you that's indescribable, I feel that way about you, Some times it just aches inside of me it hurts so much, my love for you" Adam took Joahana in his arm's and kissed her very passionately, Joahana fell into his lap and Adam began to caress her all over from her breasts to her ankles, He lifted her gown and started back up her body caressing her gently all the time kissing her passionately-Oh Joahana, I love you so very, very much, every thing about you is so wonderful, you have the most wonderful soft skin, Joahana just lay back in Adam's arm's and let him caress her in every way he wanted as he was talking, as he still had her gown up your hair is always so soft and silky to the touch, and your face, the beauty of your face, I still after all this time can not find the words for the kind of beauty that is in your face"

"Oh Adam, I do love you for saying all of this, I dreamed that there was a man out there in this world that would know how to treat a women like you treat me, and especially that would ever say the things to me that you do to me, and I certainly never dreamed that there was a man that made love, like you do to me, as often as you do to me"

"I love making love to you Joahana, there is just nothing I'd rather do than make love to you"

"Oh Adam, you certainly are over doing yourself tonight"

"Yes, I suppose I am, any objections?

"No at all, it feels wonderful, please continue"

"With pleasure My Love, Joahana started stocking the side of Adam's face and smiling at him while looking into his wonderful eye's What are you thinking about My Love?

"Oh just that I love your bedroom eye's, you're my knight in shining armour, and I'm almost certain that God put you here on earth just for me"

"Ah huh,

"And I'm thinking that what an honour it will be to carry your child, your Son"

"Oh Well, seem's as though you and I are quite compatible My Love, and oh, I kinda like that last one"

"You like that huh?

"You ah, aren't trying to tell me some thing are you?

"No Adam, I'm not carrying your child, Yet, this is not the way I would tell you any way, it would be very special, however, what would you say to going up stairs to our room and get a start on trying to make that Baby?

"I say that's a wonderful Idea, is it one of those 2 times of the month?

"No, but who know's , maybe we will just get lucky"

"Ah, well, in that case, let's go and see if we can go and just get lucky" Adam carried Joahana up to their room and made love half the night before they feel asleep in each others arm's to waken in the morning with Adam's loving lips on Joahana's lip's verey tenderly to start waking her up to get ready for the day-

"Joahana, My Love,

"Hmm, yes Adam, what's wrong?

"Haha, nothing's wrong, nothing at all, Adam gave her another kiss very gently Joahana, time to get up"

"Ok Adam,

"You have to open your eye's"

"Why?

"Because,

"Ah ha, I will, Adam started giving her kisses all over, her head, forehead, nose, checks, lips, chin, that finally got her eye's open

"Ah, she she's awake"

"Hi, I love you Adam"

"Hi, I love you to Joahana, it's time to get up my love"

"Already?

"Yes, already, If I get up and go down and make the children their breakfast, can I trust you not to go back to sleep?

"Adam, Your talking about me"

"Yes, I know who I am talking about, that's why I am asking"

"Adam, I'll get up"

"Ok then, see you down stairs"

**CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN**

Things were working out good with the new hours that Joahana and Shyann had made between them, Joahana was getting her rest in the afternoons and she wasn't as tired when she got home in the evenings, In the meantime Adam and Joahana were trying to help Shyann and Brent with their troubles in their marriage, they started looking at how Adam and Joahana were handling their relationship and how they dealt with things that came up, and it seemed to be working for them, things with Raeann and Steven were great now, they didn't need to be told what to do, they just did it, they helped their mama out a lot,

**************FOUR WEEKS LATER**************

Fall was starting to set in now, the evenings were starting to get chilly and the day's shorter, Joahana went to the Tea House this morning to open up, she had, had a few headaches but not that bad, and dizzy spells that Adam wasn't told about,

Raeannn came in after school to help mama, Adam had come in with Hoss and Pa to the Bank and were standing out side talking with a friend,

"Hi Papa, Hi Grandpa, Hi Uncle Hoss"

"Hi Raeann, They all said and they all gave her a big hug, Adam gave her an extra big one,

"Ah Papa, all of them laughed Hi Mama, I'm here to help"

"Ok Raeann, can you come back here for a minute please?

"Ok,

"When I get up here, I need you to pass this to me ok"

"Ok, mama are you suppose to be up there?

"It's ok honey, it's not that far up, ok, hand it to m-oh Raeann,

"What's wrong mama?

"I, I, don't know, I'm kinda-oh kno-and Joahana fell off the stool onto the floor on her back and Raeann heard her head crack and blood was coming out fiercely,

"Oh no, mama-mama, Raeann ran out Papa, Papa, Papa,

"Raeann, what is it?

"Mama, it's Mama, she's on the floor, blood, every where, I can't wake her up"

"Ok, you run and go and get Paul ok, Adam ran in the back and there lay his beautiful Joahana, lifeless, with blood all around her Joahana, Joahana, Oh my God"

"Adam, Son,

"She's alive Pa, can you get me one of those towels to put on her head to stop the bleeding?

"Of course, Adam put put the towel on the back of her head until Paul got there

"Joahana, Please, My Love, open your eye's" Adam gave her another kiss hoping that might wake her up, but nothing-

"Papa, I brought the Doctor, is Mama ol?

"I don't know Raeann, let's just wait ok"

"Ok Adam, let me check her out ok, her pulse is just a little weak, but not enough to worry about"

"It's her head injury, there's so much blood" said Adam

"Adam, as you should know, head injurys look a lot worse than they really are, we need to get her off the floor and out of all this blood, is there any place we can move her?

"Over here, said Raeann, mama fixed it for me when I was little, so I could have a nap" Raeann cleaned the bench off, Adam picked his lifeless wife up and carried her over and layed her down-

"There we go, now let's see how bad this wound is, Adam, I'll need your help"

"Of course,

"Can you please just pull her hair back from her wound for me, Ben, could you get us some warm water and clean towels"

"Of course, ok, here we go"

"Thank you Ben, Ok Adam, just keep her hair away from this wound and I'll get it washed off before I sterilize it, and then it will take quite a few stitches, Adam, maybe Raeann shouldn't be here for this"

"Ah Pa,

"Yes of course, Raeann, how would you like to come with Grandpa outside for awhile?

"But,

"It's ok, your mama is in good hands"

"Thanks Pa, Ben took Raeann outside where Hoss was waiting as well as half the town by now, every one saw Raeann and Paul running in to the Tea House-

"Pa, How is she?

"Paul is working on her, I needed to get Raeann out of there for this part"

"Well, has she opened her eye's yet?

"No, not yet, Paul said her pulse was a little weak but not to worry right now"

"Oh Adam must be going through pure hell in there" Back inside Paul had finished stitching up Joahana's wound and Adam finished washing all the blood out of her beautiful golden hair-

"Ok Adam, this is about all I can do for now, she has a normal heartbeat, however, her blood pressure is unusually low, which is alarming to me"

"Why?

"Because she has always had trouble with high blood pressure "

"I didn't know that"

"She takes medication for it, has since I have known her, and since she was 18 years old as far as her medical report said when she came to town"

"Another thing she never told me about, so Paul, why won't she wake up?

"Injuries of this kind have a way of telling the brain to rest for awhile, maybe a few day's, or a week, or two, the thing now is Adam, is to make her comfortable where you think she would rather be and I need to keep an eye on her blood pressure, you need to make your decision where to move her now"

"It will be at our home, in our bed"

"Alright then, we need to make arraignments for her transfer right now, I think my wagon would be the best" Which is an ambulance today

"Yes of course,

"I'll go and get my wagon and let everyone know what is going on"

"Thank you, after Paul left Ben and Hoss came in, and when they approached Adam, he was crying, some thing that they very rarly saw Adam do, Ben slowly went up to Adam placing his hand on his shoulder,

"Son, we will take Raeann and Steven to the Ranch with me, and let every one know what has happened , Hoss will take yours and Joahana's car back to your place, you don't have to worry about any thing, there will be some one there to help out all the time,"

"Thanks Pa,

"Don't ya worry none Adam, Joahana's gona be just fine, she just needs a little rest, that's all"

"Yes well, thank you for that Hoss"

"See ya back at the house"

Paul arrived with his wagaon, and Adam carried his Joahana out lovenly in his arm's and put her inside as he got in beside her, everyone was looking on and telling Adam they will be praying for her, the ride out to the house seemed like forever for Adam, he held her hand in his all the way to their house,

" Ok Adam, were finally here, Paul opened the doors for for Adam and helped him get Joahana out then placed her back in his arm's again, Hoss was right behind them, He ran up to open the door for Adam and Paul, Adam took her right up to their room and layed her down on their bed and covered her with her favourite blanket,

"Ok Adam, I'm just going to check her out here again before I leave"

"I'm going to start a fire over here in the fireplace while your doing that"

"That's fine, Well Adam, her pulse is stronger, however, I'm still concerned about her blood pressure, Its still low, Adam I want you to call me even if you see the tiniest little change in her, especially if she starts getting a chill for no reason, It's imperative that you do this"

"Yes, of course I will"

"Maybe it would be better for her if you got her undressed and put her gown on her, put her under the blankets where she would be more comfortable , and I stress upon you, she is not to be left along for even a moment, however , you need your rest also, if you are going to be any good to her, you have a lot of family who care very deeply about both of you, let them help out on the care of Joahana, although I know I am most likely talking to the wall on this one, I'll be going now, If I don't hear from you before, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Goodbye Paul, and thank you"

CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT

Paul went down stairs and told Hoss what he told Adam about Joahana not being left alone, and Adam needed his rest also,

"Aw Doc, ya don't ever have ta worry bout that little gal ever being left alone, We got a lot of family and We'll all be here, except for one thing,

"What's that Hoos?

"Adam, ya ain't never gona get him away from Joahana's side, He'll sleep right there along side her, no matter how long it takes"

"Yes, I was afraid of that, Well, between all of you, you just make sure He eats and drinks a lot of fluids, or I'll have 2 patients on my hands"

"You betsha, I'll do just that"

"Goodbye now"

"Goodbye Paul, Hoss went up to check on Adam before he left for home Adam,

"Yes,

"It's me, Hoss"

"Come in Hoss"

"I just came up ta check on ya's before I go home and let Anna know what's happened, of course ya know your gonna have lot's of us her looken after you's so you will stay healthy, so you will be able to help Joahana out, ah, by the way, that's doc's orders"

"Yeh, I figured so"

"Well, I'll be going now, see ya later"

"See ya later Hoss, oh, and thank you"

"No thanks needed Adam, were family, and that's what families do, take care of each other"

Adam got Joahana's gown, carefully got her undressed, all the time with teared up eye's, his beautiful Joahana was completely dependent on him now, He took her undressed body into his arm's and cried over her-

"Oh Joahana, what will I ever do without you My Love, Please, just open your eye's My Love, I need you, I need you, I am only half without you" Adam put her gown on her and got her under the blankets and made her comfortable, he layed down beside her and fell asleep, Two hours had past by when Adam woke up, he looked at Joahana, still her eye's closed, and still no movement, he gave her a kiss, and started talking to her, Joahana, My Love, Please, open your eye's I need you to open your eye's, Oh Joahana"

Adam took her in his arm's and held her tight, he noticed that she felt cold, and was very worried, he had to call Paul back and let him know, he told him about her feeling cold, and said he would be right out there, Adam went back to Joahana and put more wood on the fire to keep it warm for here, Paul had arrived an hour later and went right to Joahana,

"Adam, said Paul

"Oh good, you're here,

"The door was open"

"Yes, that's fine, she seemed chilled to me, you told me to let you know if there was any change"

"Of course, let me see her, Adam, her blood pressure has fallen lower, she has to have lot's of warmth around her, the best warmth is by human warmth, flesh-flesh"

"Oh, alright, said Adam

"And I am almost certain that you will not protest on doing this for her, and of course I know that you are the only one that you will allow to do this, as it should be, so you can just put extra blankets on one side of her as so she doesn't get any cool air on her, I am going to give her an injection right now to help bring her blood pressure back up in the mean time, her heart beat is strong Adam"

Paul, do you think she can hear me?

"It's possible Adam, I have seen a lot of these types of injury's, no movement, can't respond to anything, however they heard every word that was spoken, and if she can, I imagine she must love what I just told you to do about keeping her warm"

"Ah, yes, no dought about that"

"Ok Adam, I've given her the injection, hopefully it will start bringing her pressure back up"

"Thank you"

"Your very welcome, I will be back tomorrow"

Adam got more blankets and put them on Joahana's side where he wouldn't be and put their bed quilt back down around her, before he got into bed with her he went down stairs to leave a note for everyone who might there,

I'm upstairs in bed with Joahana

Paul's orders

Can't leave her until she warms up

Adam

PS. Yes, you can come up

Adam went back up after taking Joahana's gown off as Paul suggested, and he got undressed, he got into bed with her, and got her body right next to his and tucked the blankets around both of them, up to their neck's Adam's arm's lovenly around her,

"Joahana, if you can hear me, everything that is being done to you may feel very strang to you, but it's being done for your own good, we want to get you better, My Love, Please open your eye's, I'm staying right here with you, I'm trying to warm you up, Paul's orders, as you no dought heard I hope you can hear everything that I have said to you, Joahana, the children are fine, they are at the Ranch House with Pa, he wouldn't have it any other way, you know he loves those children, he is going to bring them over to see you tomorrow, don't worry, I'll have you looking as beautiful as you are, well, I guess I have talked enough for now, we both need to get some rest now don't we" Adam fell asleep

Shyann had come in, she brought some food for Adam, knowing he wouldn't have bothered to cook for himself, she read the note Adam wrote, and giggled, however she waited for awhile to go up, Joe and Jodi came over, and also read the note and had a good laugh out of it, Rusty and David were also there, they were worried about mama, every one gathered in the kitchenm so there wouldn't be noice if Adam was asleep,

"I sure hope mama wakes up pretty soon, said Shyann, I closed up the Tea House, indefinatly, My Mother is more important than that stupid Tea House, she kicked the chair ouch,"

"Shyann, calm down, Joe said, your Mother is going to wake up, and soon, and she will be fine, right now Paul said her brain just needed to rest for awhile"

"Yes well, hasn't it had enough rest by now, I mean, why can't she just wake up and say Hi, and then go back to sleep or something, just so we know she is ok, **I hate this, I need her, I want her back"** Shyann brook out in tears, Joe took her in his arm's,

"Let it all out, all of you need to do it, your Mother will open her eye's Shyann, when God say's it's time"

"Do you want to tell God for me that It's time?

"Shyann, God hears everyone, you know that"

"Yes well, It's just doesn't seem to be working right for me Uncle Joe"

"It will, don't give up, we'll be here with you Shyann"

"And us to sis" Rusty and David took her in their arm's and hugged her,

"Well, I think I better go up first just to make sure Adam is decent"

"Ok Joe, said Jodi Joe knocked on Adam's door,

"Adam, it's me, Joe,

"Come in Joe"

"Hi, read your note, since when do you need a Doctors request to stay in bed with your wife? What's going on Adam?

"Joahana's blood pressure went way down, she got overly chilled, Paul said she needed to be warmed up right away, and, the best way to do that was with human contact, flesh-flesh, kinda like our good Doctors prescriptions these days"**Adam had a big smile on his face**

"Ya, I would to"

"I'm not to leave her alone"

"Well, you have a few very worried children down there**, **I told them I would come up first, to make sure it was ok for them to come up"

""Tell them to come up"

"Ok, I'll be right back with them"

"Hear that Joahana, our children are here to see you"

"Hi papa, said Shyann,

"Hi, come over to your Mothers side but don't uncover her, you can talk to her, she may be able to hear you"

"Really,

"That's what Paul say's"

"Then why won't she open her eye's?

"In time Shyann"

"Mama, it's Shyann, I really miss you, mama, please open your eye's, Rusty and David are here also"

"Hi mama,

"Hi mama, we all miss you"

"Ya, mama, I miss you beating me up for the stupid things I do, papa, should we stop?

"No, go ahead,

Mama, please open your eye's, everyone in town told me to tell you they are praying for you, mama, we are taking care of papa for you, he just doesn't know it yet, because he hasn't been able to leave your side yet"

Two days and nights had passed, the children and Joe were able to get Adam to go down and eat something, and Shyann was sitting with her mama, Paul had told Adam that it was ok now for him to go and eat, in fact it was an order,

"Well Adam, you have done a fine job of looking after my patient for me, her wound looks good, now all we have to do is wait for her to wake up, and when she doe's it will be by a little gesture of some kind, a noice or a cough, you just have to listen for it, this is so she won't be afraid when she starts to come out of it, ok, I will see you tomorrow"

Shyann was sitting with her mama, when all of a sudden, there came an **"ashew" ashew" awww,**

"Oh my gosh, mama, oh my mama, mama, is it really you, oh my gosh, Shyann ran out of the room and yelled, mama is waking up, papa come, mama, she is waking up"Adam ran up the stairs as fast as he could,

"Joahana, My Love,

"Asheww,

"Joahana, It's me Adam, open your eye's, My Love"

Adam waited for a few minutes, as did everyone else, Joahana started to open those beautiful sea blue eye's, very slowly, she opened them to see that wonderful smile and big dreaming eye's from her Adam,

"Adam,

"My Love, welcome back,

"Oh Adam, what happened to me?

"You just had a very long sleep My Love"

"Why doe's my head hurt so bad? It's worse than my usual headache"

"Joahana, you feel and hit your head on the floor in the Tea House, do you remember that?

"No, not really,

"Do you remember anything?

"Yes, I remember my wonderful handsome husband saying a whole lot of wonderful things to me like it was from a distance, were you trying to take advantage of me while I was in my long sleep Adam?

"Haha, everyone laughed, and Joe said,

"That's our Joahana, she's back"

"Yes, she certainly is" said Adam

"Adam, I am going to go down and phone Pa, let him know about our miracle"

"Oh yes, you said the children were at Pa's didn't you Adam" Adam looked at Joahana with a puzzled look

"Joahana,

"Yes Adam,

"You did hear everything we were saying to you while you were out, didn't you?

"I don't know, is everything I am telling you, is what you said?

"Yes, it is"

"God works in mysterious ways doesn't he" said Jodi

"Yes, He certainly doe's" said Adam

Joahana got stronger and stronger, as the weeks went by, She returned to the Tea House only in the mornings at Adam's request, and was at home the rest of the day, sharing the days with Adam and doing her favourite things, playing piano and singing, and taking naps with Adam at her request, making love and being in each others arm's was her only wish after what she had just gone through, 3 months had past now and it was starting to snow, it was December and Joahana was excited, for more reasons than one,

"Adam,

"Yes My Love,

"When are we going to get the tree?

"Joahana it's still 3 weeks away till Christmas"

"Yes, I know, the children have been asking me"

"Are you sure it's the children, or the child in you that seems to pop up every now and then"

"Oh Adam,

"Ok, we will go out and find the perfect tree on Saturday, how doe's that sound?

"Sounds fine Adam, I will get the decorations out ok"

"Ok, need some help?

"Nop, not yet, Joahana went upstairs to get everything that her and the children had made down through the years and she had made a special one for her and Adam, for their first Christmas together, as married, and a Christmas that Adam will soon never forget, Adam,

"Yes My Love,

"I do need your help now"

"Ok, I'm coming right up"

"Can you take these boxes down for me?

"Yes, I certainly can, all of this goe's on the tree?

"No silly, a lot is for decorating the house"

"Oh, this should be lot's of fun" Adam had a side smile on his face

"It will be, you'll see, help me with this"

"What am I suppose to do with this?

"It's a paper chain, it goes's over the fireplace mantle, just hold it, and I will hang it"

"I would ah, drather hold you instead, Pretty Lady"

"Adam Please,

"Please what, Please hold you, or please-Adam took Joahana and kissed her in front of the fireplace, Joahana dropped the paper chain and fell into Adam's arm's with passionate kissing, Adam carried her upstairs to their bedroom and put her on the bed, Oh Joahana, now isn't this better than hanging paper chains?

"Oh yes, it certainly is my handsome prince" Adam unbottoned Joahana's shirt and took it off her as well as her jeans and panties,, he caressed her from her breasts down to her thighs, and then down to her legs-

"Oh Joahana, you get more beautiful every day I make love to you"

"I do?

"Yes, you do"

"Well then, how bout you get undressed and see if you van make love to each day with me"

"Gladly, and Joahana returned the careening of Adam, Are you ready My Love?

"Oh yes, I am more than ready My Adam, ah, Adam,

"Yes My Love,

"Can you just go a bit easier this time, I mean, you know"

"Oh yes, however you wish Joahana"

"Thank you, after they lay in each others arm's for awhile and talked-

"Joahana,

"Yes Adam,

"Is there something wrong?

"Wrong? What do you mean Adam?

"I mean, well you have never asked that of me before"

"Oh, just a little sensitive right now, that's all"

"Oh ok, are you sure that's all?

"Yes Adam, that's all, I love you, and I love making love with you, It's most likely a temporary thing, nothing to worry about"

"Alright then, I just wanted to make sure"

"Oh Adam, there is no possible way I could ever stop loving you in any way possible, you are my life, Now, can I please have one of your wonderful passionate kisses before we get up?

"Yes, you certainly may my Beautiful wife, come here to me" and Joahana did just that, Adam took her and gave her one of his passionate kisses for a minute or more, then gotr up and got dressed and went down stairs and finished the decorating-

**CHAPTER THIRTY NINE**

The children were out of school for the Christmas season, everyone was feeling very happy and excited about this Christmas in the Cartwright Family, with all the new family members that had joined through out the year, Adam's Children were arriving from Sacramento on the 3:00 P.M. train, and Joahana was making Christmas cookies, pies, and treats for the children, and was looking forward to meeting Adam's Children, and yet very nervous-

"Joahana,

"Yes Adam,

"It's time to go to the train station My Love"

"Oh my, already?

"Yes, already,

"Adam, are you sure you really want me to go with you?

"Of course I do, why do you say such a thing? Joahana, what are you so worried about?

"Oh Adam, I really don't know, I'm just afraid they might not like me"

"Ah, so that's it, first of all, they both know all about you, I have talked to them several times, and they can't wait to meet you"

"Adam, are you sure?

"Yes, I am sure, they will love you because I love you, and because you are you, and once you start playing that Piano and singing you will have won Elizabeths heart, she loves the Piano and wants to learn how to play"

"Oh my, well then, what are we waiting for?

"We, My Love, are waiting for you, the children are already outside waiting" Adam and Joahana went out side and Joahana another surprise waiting

"Adam, you have the sleigh out, are we going to pick up the children in it?

"Yep,

"Oh my,

"Come on mama, said Raeann and Steven,

"You, my love, have been summoned to your ride"

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun" said Joahana

Adam and Joahana and the children arrived at the station in the sleigh, everyone in town was cheering for them and greeting them, how happy they were, Adam's children, they saw Adam and Joahana through their window and waved excitedly-

"Adam, he looks like you"

"Some I guess, come on My Love, let's go great them when they get off"

"Papa, Father,

"Hi Benjamin, Hi Elizabeth, children this Joahana"

"Hi Joahjana, said Benjamin

Hi Joahana, mama" said Elizabeth, Adam looked surprised and looked at Joahana-

"See, My Love, I told you"

"Hello Children, would you like to meet my children, I mean our children, our other children, oh, you know what I mean, they all laughed Reann, Steven, this is Benjamin, and Elizabeth" Hi's were said all around

"Come on, get in, you can get in by us, that way we will all stay warm" said Raeann,

"Just like one big happy family" said Adam

"Yes, it sure is" said Joahana everyone had a wonderful time on the way back home, the children all got along like they knew each other for ever-

"Ok everyone in the house" said Adam

However Joahana just stood around for awhile talking and whispering to the children, Adam took the luggage in the house and was wondering why the family didn't come-

"Joahana, Children, Hey, where is every body?

Adam went back outside when all of a sudden "WHAM" they threw a snowball at Adam, and picked up more and threw it at him, laughing with each other-

"Hey, ok all of you, now you've had it, replied Adam

"Oh yeh, go ahead Father, said Benjamin let's see who beats who, and if you hit mama, we'll all surround you"

"Oh, is that right?

"Yep, that's right" said Elizabeth and Raeann

Adam started throwing snowballs at everyone, except Joahana, as he was throwing he kept getting closer and closer to them and finally got them all together and hugged them all, and then got them all to the ground, except Joahana, He just took her in his arm's and hugged her and kissed her.

"So my love, still afraid the children won't like you?

"No, Not at all, they are very delightful Adam, It's like they have always been here, I can't believe it"

"Would you mind if it were to happen?

"Not at all Adam, are you thinking of bringing them out here to live with us?

"Worken on it" replied Adam

"Adam, you have never mentioned this to me"

"Something else I wanted to talk to you about"

"Oh my, well yes, we must talk, after all they do have their own rooms now, Adam just looked at Joahana in amazment of her instant willingness of taking on two more children after raising 5 of her own and Adam not knowing what might lay ahead of him- Adam, why are you looking at me like that?

"Because of you My love"

"Me, why?

"How amazing you are"

"For what?

"All the children you have raised, and yet, with no hesitation you say yes to these 2 to add to our already big family"

"Aw, Adam, I love Children, and especially moments like this one, they bring so much joy to me, I've worked with Children all my life, I wouldn't have it any other way, the more of your Children, the better"

"Oh is that right?

"Yes, that's right"

"Are you trying to tell me that every room in this house is going to be full at some , at some point?

"Oh, you never know, now do you, after all, you do know about that spontaneous thing about me"

"Oh yes, I do, Now, we better take care of these 4 right now"

Adam and Joahana took the Children inside and got them settled in their rooms and Joahana made Hot Cocoa for all of them, and they all sat around the fireplace and talked together, it was a wonderful day and night with the family,

******FOUR DAYS LATER********

*******CHRISTMAS EVE******

Adam and Joahana had made a wonderful Christmas Eve meal for the whole Cartwright family, but first-it was time to go to Church for the Christmas Eve service and Pageant that Joahana's Sunday School Children were all putting on, and directed by her, including Joahana's playing and singing at the end of the service, Joahana had even had a part for Benjamin and Elizabeth in the Pageant

"Ok everybody, ready to go? Said Joahana, papa is waiting for us out in the car ok, let's go"

When they got to the Church it was packed, a new Church had been built over the summer because of the huge population there was getting to be in Virginia City, they a;; went in, Joahana took the Children down to the classroom where all the other children were, Adam made his way to the front where the rest of the family was,

"Adam, I think we are in for a real treat tonight, that's all the children have been talking about" said Pa

"Yes, I know, Joahana has even found a part for Benjamin and Elizabeth"

"Oh , I'm not surprised, said Pa, how is it going with the children?

"Well, their calling her mama"

"Oh, well then, I guess it's going reall good"

"Pa, it's like these children were alway's here, Reann and Steven have excepted them like their Brother and Sister"

"Adam, I'm so happy for all of you, Oh, I think were ready to start"

The Reverend entered from one side of the stage, and Joahana from the other side of the stage, when Joahana entered there were** aws **and **ooos** her dress was a beautiful long red velvet full skirt and the top was a bit off her shoulders, her hair was done up on top of her head with fallen curls around her face,

"She must have changed when we got here, said Adam, I have never seen that dress before, she is so beautiful"

"Yes, she is Adam" said Pa

Joahana sat down at the Piano, the Reverend started by saying-

"Welcome to our Christmas Eve Pageant, written and directed by our very own, Joahana Cartwright, staring Her Sunday School Children" everyone clapped however first, we are going to start be singing a few Christmas carols, Joahana take it away, would everyone please sing with Joahana"

A few carols were sang and then it was time for the pageant , Joahana began to play softly while the Children started coming up from the back of the Church, Angels, Shepherds, Mary, Joseph, Baby Jesus, King's, they all took their places on stage, the stable and manger had been placed, the children started to sing all together,

"The night before Christmas" and then the pageant started, when it was over everyone was asked to join in on "Silent night" Joajhana looked out at the congregation and saw Adam, He winked at her, and she gave him a big loving smile, at the end of "Silent Night" the children all took a bow, and Joahana motioned for them to leave the stage singing"Go tell it on the Mountain"

As Joahana played and the children exited singing, every one was clapping for a great job and proud parent's hugging their children as they went out,

"So to the end of a wonderful evening, we have a special surprise for you, Joahana is going to end our evening by playing and singing a special song that has never been heard before, "O Holy Night" another surprise for Adam, he had never heard her play or sing it before

"Oh, My Joahana, she is full of surprises, it's beautiful, just when I thought she couldn't get any better, here it is,"

"Adam, you do have a treasure" said Pa

"Yes, I know"

Joahana was starting to end her song and she was coming to some high notes, when the church was a quiet as a mouse, her voice was incredible , it was over and the congregation stood up clapping and couldn't stop, she got up and took a bow, and went down to join her Husband,

"Joahana, that was beautiful, and your so beautiful," Adam said

"Thank you Adam, Adam put his arm around her waist, the Reverend said a closing prayer and everyone was dismissed to go home with their families for Christmas Eve meal,

"Joahana, I just can't tell you how beautiful you look tonight and that last song WOW" said Pa

Joe, Jodi, Hoss, Anna, and all the children gathered around

"That was wonderful tonight" all of them told her

"Thank you, all of you"

"Mama, mama, mama, mama, came 4 different voices, headed right towards Joahana,

"Well son, I see what you mean"

"Hi children, you did such a great job"

"Mama, can you teach me how to play the Piano? Said Elizabeth

"Sure she can, she tought me" said Raeann

"Yes Elizabeth, I'll do as much as I can for as long as you are here ok"

"Ok, I wish we could stay here, it's a lot more fun here with you and papa, than Sacramento"

"Oh well, I think that is something you need to talk to your Father about ok"

"Ok,

"Yes well, right now what do you say we all go back to the house and eat, I don't know about all of you but all of this terrific acting and singing has made me hungry" replied Adam

"Yep, you bet, let's go" said Hoss

Everyone got back to Adam and Joahana's house and had a wonderful Christmas Eve together, what Joahana was really waiting for was Christmas Day, She had been working on a very special gift for Adam, and could hardly wait to see his face when he opened it, Christmas Day was going to be spent at the Ranch House, tradition was not going to be broken,

***********CHRISTMAS DAY***********

"Come on Children, let's go over to Grandpa's to open your gifts" said Joahana

"Where are opur gifts that were under the tree mama? Raeann asked

"Papa took them out to the car to take them to Grandpa's"

"Oh ok,

"Ready?

"Yep,

"Ah, finally My Love, in you go"

"Thank you Adam"

"Your very welcome"

They arrived at the Ranch House, everyone was already there,

"Here we go, Steven Benjamin, can you help me take the gifts in?

"And my Daughters and I will go on in, come on girl's "

"Ok,

"Well, there you are, said Pa, beginning to think you weren't coming"

"Pa, were talking about your biggest child here, he was up at the crack of dawn, trying to get everyone else up, I do have my limits you know" said Joahana

"Haha, yes I guess you do, Adam always was the first one up and downstairs Christmas morning"

"Yep, he sure nuf was" said Hoss

"Speaking of the boy's where is Adam and the boy's? Asked Pa

"Their bringing in the gift's , here they come"

"Merry Christmas everybody" said Adam

"Merry Christmas Adam, Boy's, Now that your all here, I just want to say a few words"

"Ah, tell the truth Pa, is it more of a speech? Asked Adam everyone laughed

"Ok, you got me, I just really wanted to say this, I can't tell you how happy this makes me having all of my family here in this house this Christmas, with a lot of new family members in it and very much welcomed members also, sometimes I feel that the whole State of Nevada is jealous of me for having the most beautiful women in one family in it, everyone laughed and all the brothers kissed their wives any way, I just want to tell each and every one of you that you mean the world to me and I love you all more than life it's self, I'm wishing each of my children and grandchildren and their children a wonderful Christmas and better things in the New Year, all though I really don't know how much better it can get than right now, well, I guess that's it"

Everyone started clapping and Joahana was first of the pretty women in the family to go over and kiss him-

"Pa, I love you so very much also, and find it an honour to be a member of your wonderful family, your big wonderful family, It's been the best thing that has ever happened to me and my children is marrying your wonderful son and apparently his children also, and this Christmas is one I will never forget in more ways than one" Joahana gave a wink at Pa

"Oh well, thank you Joahana" And then it was Jodi and Anna'

"Can we open our presents now? Asked all the children

"Yes, Yes, you sure can, can each one of you find your own gifts? Said Adam

"YEH" said all the children together, all the Adults let the children open their gifts first and they all went off to play with their toys, Now it was the Adults turn, everyone put in for Pa's gift and everyone gathered around to give it to him,

"Pa, being the oldest, I guess I was elected to do this, We all got together and took a day out of our very busy schedules and had this made for you, so open it"

"Well now, what can this be, It's so big, Pa opened it, and when the paper fell on the floor he couldn't believe what he saw-Oh, how in the world, well, this, this is wonderful, My whole family, even Benjamin and Elizabeth"

"They are painted in from a picture, as you are" said Adam

"Oh yes, there I am, in the middle, oh, I, just don't know what to say, thank you all, this is just the most wonderful Christmas gift I have ever received, well now, the rest of you have to open yours, go on,"

"Can you excuse me for a minute, I'll be right back" Joahana went up to Adam's room to get his Christmas gifts, she had made them- ok, I'm back" Adam handed his gift to her-

"Oh Adam, thank you Joahana opened it Oh Adam, it's beautiful"

"I got it when we were in New York, here let me help you put it on" It was a beautiful diamond necklace and earings to go with it- - there now, it looks beautiful on you Joahana"

"Thank you Adam, I love you" Now, before I give you your's, you have to sit down here with me"

"Oh ok My Love"

"Actually, it's 2 gifts, so you really need to sit down" Joahana was sitting on the arm of the chesterfield and Adam was at her side-

"Ok My Love, is this good? Why are you being so mysterious about this? It's not going to bite me when I open it is it?

"Ok Adam, go ahead and open it, no one else know's what it is" Adam slowly got the little box opened all the while Joahana was bitting her lower lip and her hands were in front of her face waiting for a reaction from Adam-, he took the tissue off and there was a small crocheted baby sweater, cap, and booties with a note saying "Merry Christmas Daddy" Adam held up the clothes and everyone yelled-

"You mean your, your carrying **my child**?

"Yes, open the other box before you get to excited Adam" Agian, Adam opened the other box and again he opened the tissue, with a note that said "Merry Christmas Daddy" and he pulled another baby sweater, hat, and booties out of the box, Adam had a puzzled look on his face, he looked at Joahana and she looked at him with an expression of well are you happy on her face-

"It's **TWO **, Joahana , your carrying two of my children?

"Yep, sure seems that way"

"How far along are you?

" Three months"

"You haven't gained any weight"

"Oh yes I have, you, My Darling just haven't noticed it, so, do you like you Christmas gifts or do you want me to return them?

"Oj Joahana, you just try to return them, oh My Love, I'm so happy"

"Way to go mama" said Shyann

"Right on Adam, a double set" said Joe

"This is wonderful" said Pa

"Oh my, I'm sure happy everyone is happy, because all of you are probably going to get a turn at watching them, so Adam and I can get a break"

"That's for sure, said Adam I couldn't have asked for a more wonderful Christmas gift from my beautiful wife"

"Oh, I'm happy about that, I really wasn't sure how to return Babies"

"Haha, Oh My Love"

Adam wasa the proudest man alive on this Christmas Day, the whole Cartwright family was very happy for the year they had and the wonderful new people in their lives and the wonderful miracles that had happened in their family, it seemed like Pa had gotten 10 years back on his life,

And Adam had finally found peace in his life with this wonderful Lady who had come from a bad situation and deserved to be loved and appreciated and taken care of in the way that only Adam Cartwright knew how to do,

Was it going to be easy from here on out? Were there going to be hardships? Or heartaches?

Will Adam get his children from Sacramento, without hurtful circumstances?

Can Adam and Joahana's love for each other and their special relationship for each other over come anything that might happen in the months, years, to come?

THE END

keep watching for sequel

"Adam and Joahana"

"

,


End file.
